Hear Our Voices, We Entreat
by Nova Super
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange had never begged in her life. She'd never had desire for anything but simplistic objects or the affection of a lover and anything else she wanted was hers to take. By the time she's dedicated 15 years to Azkaban and 27 to husband, Rodolphus, she still seems as cruelly capable as ever. But will things change when this derranged witch becomes a mother?
1. Chapter 1: The Fall of '81

_Hi! I'm Tullulah, this is my first published fanfic so I hope you'll all go easy on me. Any reviews will be greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy what I've written. I'll be trying to update weekly - let me know what you think and who your favourite characters are and what you think will happen!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Fall of '81  
**_Lestrange Manor, 1981_

The forest of Lestrange estate was changing with the coming of Autumn, leaves were going crisp and red, fewer birds littered the branches of trees and a coldness had filled the air. The sky above was an unbroken white cloud that gave the day a dreary impression. In the centre of the wood, crunching could be heard as twigs and leaves snapped and crackled under foot. A spark rushed past one oak tree and hit another, narrowly missing that target it was aimed at. A shrill cackle filled the air, causing blackbirds to rise in shock at the sudden noise in the previous early morning silence.

'I'm gonna get you for that' Rodolphous yelled, panting frantically as he pursued his prey on foot, half laughing, half gasping for breath. Everything went quiet, he stopped and looked around. Out of nowhere, a flash hit the tree a few inches from him creating a large, searing burn in the wood. Another evil laugh met his suprise, he grinned and began running after her again. Ten feet ahead of him he saw movement amongst the trees and flicked his wand at it, missing by a way off.

'You shooting at bunnies now?' she said from behind him, he turned and was met with the amused grin on his wife's face. She stood there, one hand on her hip, the other holding her to wand to her temple as though in thought. He advanced one step, putting his wand inside his cloak. She took one too, mirroring his actions. He closed the final distance between them, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and pulling her close.

'Another win to me' she bit her lip, her eyes watching his mouth as it hovered inches from hers.

'Whatever you say' he whispered, disregarding the subject with a smile and pressing his lips to hers. She relaxed into his hold, letting her arms wrap around his neck and angling her head to taste more of him. She'd never had a more divine pleasure than kissing Rodolphous, everything about it was perfect. The sensation of his tongue exploring her mouth, his unique musky, pine-needle scent and that taste that stayed in her mouth long after the moment. He was pressing her up against a tree, his hands moving up and down the length of her thighs, finding contact wherever he could. He pushed her mess of curly black hair away from her neck and plunged his lips to her throat, kissing and sucking and biting at her skin, filling her with raw pleasure.

She gasped for air and finally managed to choke out her words.

'Rodolphous...' he didn't answer so she repeated his name again. He mumbled against the skin of her collar bone.

'Rod, I've got to show you something' he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

'In the house' she continued. 'I have to show you something in the house.'

'Can't it wait?' he complained, giving her chest an apologetic look.

'No, I've got to show you now'

'Is it hot?' he wiggled his eyebrows.

'What? No!' she pushed him away and walked off toward the house. He caught up with her and they walked in together.

'I'll be up in a minute, darling' he said kissing her hand and letting go. Bellatrix continued up the stairs to their master bedroom, she went straight for the large chest of drawers that contained her secret. Her fingers hooked under the handles of the drawer and then paused. She took a deep breath and unbuttoned her coat, throwing it to the bed. She looked down at the drawer and hoped her husband's reaction would be what she expected. She pulled back the heavy drawer just an inch and saw the tin that held that photograph. She felt an uncharacteristic smile cross her lips just thinking about it and then looked down at her stomach.

Yes - Bellatrix Lestrange was going to be a mother. But she was still yet to disclose that information to her husband and now seemed just the right time when he was in such a good mood. She was just about to reach for the tin when she felt his arms around her. He pushed hair away from the nape of her neck, leaving hot wet kisses on her back as his fingers fumbled with the buttons on hte front of her dress. Bella leant her head back against his shoulder, not wanting to give up the way he felt against her. She moaned slightly as he granted himself access to her chest, she closed her eyes and let her husband have his way just one more time...

A loud crack echoed in the lobby downstairs, filling the cavernous space and reaching the master bedroom. Rodolphous stopped what he was doing and leant his forehead against Bella's shoulder.

'Darling, somebody's-' Bella began to be met with her husband mumbling something about turning up unannounced. Bellatrix fastened the buttons of her dress whilst making for the stairs. She was met with the uncouth appearence of her brother-in-law, Rabastan. The tall, skinny man greeted her with a toothy grin which quickly faded with the unimpressed nature of her scowl.

'Sorry for barging in like this, Bellatrix - got some news for you and me brother'

Rodolphous appeared on the last few steps of the staircase his hand touching the small of Bella's back before leaving her side to shake his brother's hand.

'Well?' Rodolphous prompted when Rabastan stayed quiet.

'Oh, yeah - right. The Dark Lord has fallen' he said dramatically in a voice that seemed almost mocking and disrespectful to Bellatrix.

'How dare you take that tone' she snapped, her eyes widening as she closed the gap between she and her brother-in-law.

'Now, now Belle, he's a few marbles short, cut him slack' Rodolphous calmed her, turning his attention back to Rabastan.

'What do you mean he's fallen?'

'I mean he's fallen from power. Poof. Gone. Nobody knows where'

'What are the other Death Eaters doing about it?' Rodolphous questionned, eyeing his younger brother carefully.

'Nothing. Nobody knows what to do about it'

'Well, I do' Bellatrix piped up, both the men looked at her as she took her moment.

'We'll interrogate the Aurors, find out what they know - we'll fly tonight'

'Which Aurors?' Rabastan asked.

'The Longbottom's' Bellatrix replied. 'We'll get Barty to come'

'Barty Crouch Junior?'

'What other Barty do you know?' Bella snapped. She was getting rather worked-up with the disappearence of her master.

'Ok, Rabastan - you find Barty and come back here as soon as possible' Rodolhpus told him. Rabastan gave him a three-fingered salute and disapparated.

'He doesn't take things seriously enough' Bella stated, folding her arms.

'I'm sure we'll get something out of the Aurors' he paused and then a thought occured to him. 'What were you going to tell me?'

'Nothing, it can wait. Lets just get the interrogation out of the way' she muttered, becoming quickly sure of doing everything possible to find and follow her one master...

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think..._

_Until next time, T x  
_


	2. Chapter 2: A Devotion

_Here's Chapter Two..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Devotion  
**_The Longbottom Residence, 1981_

Cloaked from head to toe, Bellatrix produced her wand and unlocked the green door of the terraced house with a whispered 'Alohomora'. Her skinny-boned fingers grasped the door handle and opened it, allowing herself into the dark hall. The three men entered after her, the door closed gently after them, leaving the room in total darkness.

'Lumos' Bellatrix whispered, a staircase lit up in front of her. To the left a hall with numerous doors leading off it. Bellatrix straightened up and dropped her hood. She motioned two to go down the left and one to follow her as she ascended the stairs. Her cloak trapsed on the ugly carpet behind her as she climbed the stairs silently. On the landing, two doors stood to her right and two opposite. The first door on the right had light shining from beneath it. She turned slightly to see it was Barty who had followed her up the stairs, his nose stuck in her height of hair that stood atop her head. She slapped him across his snout and muttered that as soon as this was over he was getting castrated.

She rolled her shoulders and raised her wand above her head bringing it down with her high-pitched scream 'Bombarda'. The door flew off it's hinges to reveal the Longbottom couple both in bed reading. They instantly reached for the wand's on their night-stand but Bellatrix had the upperhand.

'Locomoter mortis' she cast on Frank Longbottom, amusing herself as he tumbled over his legs as they locked together.

'Expelliarmus' she flicked her wand at Alice, sending her wand out of her hand. Rodolphous and Rabastan appeared behind her in a matter of seconds.

'Rabastan, secure leg-locked chubby over there' Bellatrix snapped, a wicked smile widening on her lips. 'Lets see what they know'

* * *

'Where is he?' Bella screeched for the third time, slapping Alice Longbottom around the face, clawing her cheek with her talon-like nails. She held her wand to the woman's chin and waited all of three seconds.

'Crucio!' Bella squealed, her eyes widening as they locked with the doe-eyes of the Auror. Her victim's muscles contracted with firey pain, she screamed out in anguish only spurring on Bellatrix's amusement. Bella let her wand drop, Alice gasped for breath, tears flooding down her cheeks in pain as the torment continued.

'Tell me where he is!' Bella shouted growing increasingly impatient. She walked around the chair and poked her wand in the woman's back.

'Talk you shitty mud-blood!' she raised her wand above her head and called 'Imperio', holding her wand level with the woman's chest as she walked around her. Alice's body was rigid in the confines of her seat, Bellatrix forced her mouth open and shut but only silent screams emerged. Bellatrix dropped her cast and raised her wand again when something struck her arm. Her wand went flying and she turned around to face the majority of the Order. She chuckled, a deep, throaty laugh in the face of ten or twenty serious faces.

* * *

Bellatrix and two of her allies, including her husband, were transported by the Order of the Phoneix to the Ministry of Magic headquarters. Three hours she was locked in a temporary cell on constant watch until the urgency of her sentence brought her forward to court. Fudge and up to a hundred Ministry members gathered in the tiered arena. She recognised the old codger, Dumbledore seated in the front row ready to give speculation. Bellatrix was chained to her seat, sitting before her trial, she licked her lips and sneered.

'Bellatrix Lestrange, do you deny the use of the Cruciatus curse on Alice and Frank Longbottom?' Cornelius questionned from two tiers up. Bellatrix arched her back in her chair, sitting up straight and crossing her legs. She sat as though her chair were only dainty and rested her arms as though she wanted to be there rather than being forced to.

'I do not' she said it almost proudly, a ripple of mutterings passed through the crowd.

'Silence' the minsiter's voice quavered, tapping his gavel to restore quiet. 'Your intentions?' the old man asked, peering at her with fear etched into his eyes at what her answer may be.

'I wish to serve the Dark Lord' she near-shouted. More chatter among the audience, a bead of sweat rippled down Fudge's wrinkly forehead. She sat straight, smiling deviously at her reaction. Fudge leaned over and talked to two of his collegues and then returned his gaze to the convict.

'Bellatrix Lestrange I sentence you to a life's imprisonement in Azkaban for the illegal use of the Cruciatus curse on two Aurors of the Ministry' Fudge rattled off some more but it got lost in the rising noise.

'He'll come!' she yelled, gritting her teeth in a snarl. 'You'll see - he will rise again!'

'Get her out!' Fudge shouted, she was wrestled into a cage, her proclamations earning her swifter transport to her temporary cell. She had little room to move and she sat in pitch-blackness for a further six hours before bright line shone in. She scowled against it, hands grabbed her by her wrists and hauled her into the open. More shackles were attached to her upper arms that chained her to thick stone walls. She stood in an archway, a camera gathering footage of her angry cursing and yanking. Tall men dressed entirely in leather came forward then and unfastened some shackles, taking her roughly by the arms and leading her to her cell. They fastened more shackles and then left her. The heavy door screeched on it's hinges and iron-bolt locks were secured.

Bellatrix looked about herself in distaste. An 8 by 4 foot cell, 7 feet high. Large stone bricks made up the walls, cold stone floors provided her comfort, a window one foot from the ceiling gave her access to the stench of salty sea water. She had a blanket and her grubby, striped nightie for comfort. Bella lay down and stared at the ceiling and thought of Rodolphus. She hoped he'd gotten out but she knew his chances were slim. They'd taken the Longbottom's off to a deserted warehouse 3 miles from Spinner's End and tortured the sense out of their minds until they could do nothing but scream. It would be worth it though, she told herself. Now they had proof of just how far they would go to support their side.

Suddenly Bella's attention to turned to her baby. How the hell was she going to have a child in Azkaban? Typically, Bellatrix had done nothing but acted upon her devotion to her leader and thought nothing of what would come of she and Rodolphus. She lay on her back and put her hand under her nightie, holding her hand against the slight swell of her abdobemen. The healer told her she was 2 and half to three months gone. Why hadn't she told Rodolphus sooner? When they got out - and oh, they would get out - their Lord would not let them down for their service. What would she say to Rodolphus? Would she even still have her baby then? Would they take it off her? No. No, Bellatrix wouldn't let that happen. This was her baby, nobody else could have it. Nobody.

'Mummy's going to look after you' she said absent-mindedly, her eyes still glued to the solid stone of the ceiling. 'Mummy won't let anything happen to you'

* * *

_So, how's Rodolphus gonna find out he's a dad? Next chapter will be focussed a bit more on him... See you soon!_

_T x  
_


	3. Chapter 3: A Greasy Dog, Pining

_Here's Chapter Three already! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own sod all!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Greasy Dog, Pining****  
**_Azkaban, November 1981  
_

Four weeks. Four miserable weeks and already he was pining for his wife. Rodolphus sat back against the wall of his cell and rested his elbows on his knees. He wondered if she was missing him... he hoped so. Sometimes it was hard to tell with Bellatrix just what she was feeling but if anyone could guess best, it was him. He adored the vulnerability he saw so rarely in her. With her social climb to one of the Dark Lord's most respected and loyal followers, he felt she'd become further obsessed in her duties than before. Rudolphous found it often hard to understand what spurred his wife to be so in awe of their Master. He felt half jealous in truth. There was a time when she was in awe of him. When they first got together she couldn't kiss him without first gazing into his eyes with wonderous lust.

He damned Rabastan to hell for coming when he did. He grumbled out loud to himself and thought of Bella. He wouldn't have known she'd been caught if he hadn't heard the racket that ensued after. He and Rabastan had Frank Longbottom over the edge of insanity, his eyes popped out his skull and his mouth was arranged so his lower jaw jutted out, drool sliding down his chin. Then out of nowhere he was suddenly being cuffed and told he was under arrest for use of illegal curses. Next door, he heard smashing and crashing and yelling and shouting and he couldn't help but grin knowing his wife was giving them all she had. He and Rabastan were lead outside and thrown in that back of a van. The next thing he knew he was sitting in some room with three guards for company.

'Get her out!' Fudge's ordering tone bellowed, as he heard his wife shrieking and laughing down the corridor. Then it was his turn. He slumped in the seat his wife had occupied like a throne just seconds before. He slumped in his seat, cut the chit-chatter by pleading guilty but had nothing to say on the subject of You-Know-Who. And now he was here. He ran his hand through his mess of black hair. It had gotten greasier in two weeks. And his once close-shaven beard was now growing out. Bella used to run her fingers through it, her fingertips skimming over every prickle on his cheeks and then she'd kiss him and he'd know he was done for under her charm.

Rodolphus had less faith in the Dark Lord to come to their aid than Bellatrix. He didn't know how many years it would be before Voldemort would rise again to power but he couldn't wait a moment longer away from Bella. Suddenly he knew how one became mad in Azkaban. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning his head back and listening to the thunderous waves outside. They didn't give exercise to in-mates at Azkaban. They only contact recieved all day was in the morning when a large bowl of sloppy substance was delivered and at night when a glass of water and crusty stale bread was handed out. Rodolphus was sure his face felt thinner already despite the wiry beard that was now growing from it.

He tried to distract himself from thoughts of his wife, he got up and walked 28 times around his cell to mark every day he'd been a prisoner... every day he'd been away from her. He shook his head and tried to think about something else but he couldn't. Bellatrix was his life and he felt completely useless without her. He knew his constant pining was pathetic, weak even but he couldn't divert his thoughts. Rod took a long breath and exhaled in a sigh. He then decided to toughen up and put his depression down to the fact he was a sex-starved male.

30 feet away in Bellatrix's cell, she was spending her day like every other for the past month - playing endlessly with her locks of curly, black hair and humming lullabyes to her half-a-beach ball that had developed. She was lieing down when it happened. The first kick - like something tiny popping inside of her. Her hand shot to her belly and she felt it again, a sharp little movement. A healer was due to come and assess her any day now. Her diet had been doubled but it wasn't enough. Her face was hollow, dark bags under her sockets, her body looking pale and skeletal.

She thought often of her husband but it did little good for her so she dismissed her thoughts when they fell on him. One month in Azkaban seemed endlessly longer. Every second of every minute was a year in a decade. Bellatrix kept steady count of every time night fell, marking tallys on the wall with her spikey, claw-like nails. She kept confidence that her Master would free her and set her family as his most worthy attribute within his chain of followers for the price she had paid.

The heavy iron door was slowly unlocked. The Healer was allowed into Bellatrix's cell with two guards. The silky green of the Healer's uniform pooled at her feet as she bent to examine the patient. She pressed on several pressure points, listened to both heartbeats, noted Bellatrix's physical health and gave her a shot in her wrist for some kind of pain relief or assistance with discomfort or weight-gain. As swiftly as the medical attention arrived, it evaporated and Bella was alone on the floor of her cell once more.

* * *

_We're about to skip forward in time in the next chapter - bare with me - it's all about to take off!_

_T x  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Snatched

_I bring you Chapter Four. During the writing of this song I listened to a particular song that I feel conveys the tragedy in Bellatrix's situation. It's below so if you fancy listening to it while you read, you can. _

_Song: Hans Zimmer, Chevaliers de Sangreal  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Snatched**

_Azkaban, April 1981_**  
**

_5 Months on...  
_

Water splashed across the cold stone floor and soaked up in the bottom of the healer's robes. Bellatrix gritted her teeth and groaned as another contraction rumbled through her. Her moan became a heightened, shrill noise as the pain intensified and then ever so slowly faded away.

'That'll be your waters' the healer said matter-of-factly, preparing fresh towels between Bellatrix's legs as she reached for a flannel which she dampened with the bowl of water she'd been provided with. She dabbed the soon-to-be mother's head, cold sweat streaked down Belaltrix's face as her eyes widened again with the on-slaught of another contraction. She groaned out again, her chest rising and falling with the panicked need to breathe.

Bellatrix hadn't pictured it this way five and a half months ago when she stood, staring at the black and white details of the child developing within her. She didn't imagine herself to be giving birth in chains. Her fists balled as the pain returned, building up in her stomach. Her chest and throat burned with the effort of voicing her hurt and her whole body tensed involutarily as she leant forwards, her cries dieing down to a long, growling moan. She slumped back against the wall and panted for breath in the seconds she had before it returned.

'Ok, Madam Lestrange I need you to start pushing with the next contraction, alright?' the healer informed the shaking woman before her. Still, she had to hand it to her, not a tear head left her eye as of yet. Bella began to shake violently with the next wave of pain.

'Start pushing' the healer ordered, Bellatrix let out an anguished moan as she bucked her hips off the ground and pushed with all the energy she had. Her eyes screwed up in concentration as she tried to with-stand the pain and focus on pushing, but she was tiring fast. Her body was closing-down quickly after three hours of brutal contractions, gradually closing in to become more frequent. She dropped back against the cold wall of the cell. The healer said something but Bella didn't hear, she wanted Rodolphus, she didn't want to do this alone. Thinking of him holed up in a cell alone, oblivious to the fact that in a few moments time he'd be father made tear well up in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She bit down on her bottom lip and let her groan die out as the pain subsided.

A moment of silence filled the space as the source of the noise gasped for breath, her muscles were failing on her, she didn't have much left. She started shaking her head, she'd had enough and wanted out. The stinging between her legs was gradually getting stronger, she could swear she felt herself ripping. Aching filled her head as it pounded with the sound of her own heart beating. All she could feel was the burning of the blood in her veins as she conjured up all the effort she had left, all that she knew and felt was put into one final effort. A heart-wrenching scream pierced the air and with the death of her distressing torment became blissful quiet. Everything stopped still.

Bellatrix's heart pounded in her ears, filling up her head as she lay lifeless on the cold floor. Numbness set in around her muscles, the sweat on her cheeks slowly begining to dry. Then she heard infant crying. It came out of nowhere. Loud, blatant crying. She tried to sit up but the pain came back and her body forced her to give up, her head hitting the hard floor.

Bella struggled to keep her eyes open. She couldn't fall asleep. She didn't trust the healer to leave her baby with her. The healer helped Bellatrix to sit up, gently supporting her back and sitting her up against the wall. All Bella could see was blood. Blood mixed with water, stained on the floor, sticking to her feet and legs, providing the most vibrant colour she'd seen in seven months. Bright, red blood.

'They told me not to let you hold him' she whispered, Bellatrix met her with wide-eyes, unsure of what the woman was getting at. 'I'll buy you two minutes, if you've got any energy left, I'd let him have a feed'

Bellatrix was handed her baby, the little bundle put carefully into her boney arms. Bella looked down and saw a pink little face peeking up at her. It was a he.

'It's a... boy?' Bellatrix managed, keeping her dark, brown eyes locked on her child's face.

'Yes, you did remarkably' the woman replied genuinly and begun cleaning up her utensils. Bella pressed her thin, pale lips to her son's forehead. In that instant he settled, his crying died down and he produced a tiny hand. Bella offered her finger, he wrapped four tiny fingers and a thumb around it and pulled it to his mouth, sucking on it hungrily. Bella smiled, her eyes wandered over his tiny features, her face becoming a picture of true endearment when she looked at him. She'd never felt such instant devotion to anything like this before. Bellatrix pulled her finger away, making her son reach around for more contact with her mother, she ripped the top of her striped uniform after several attempts and angled her baby so he could feed. His little o-shaped mouth latched onto her left nipple and sucked with more force than she'd expected. She rubbed her thumb over his delicate little ruddy cheeks and her fascination grew. He was truly perfect and he was hers.

'Mrs Lestrange' Bellatrix tore her eyes away from her son and looked up, the healer was looking solemn. The light that had filled Bella's eyes just seconds earlier faded, her venemous demeanour returned.

'You can't take him' Belaltrix warned, holding her son closer to her chest. She stopped her son's feed and pulled the neckline of her nightie back up. She tried to back further into the corner but she was as far back as she could go.

'If you hand him to me now, I promise you he'll get a good home. If the guards find out I let you hold him, his fate will be in their hands' the healer explained calmly, she put down her brown, leather medicine bag and stepped closer.

'No' Bella shouted. She took a deep breath, getting angry only wore her energy down quicker. 'Rodolphus is not to know. I am the one to tell him' she explained her only term.

'Madam Lestrange, you're sentenced to life's imprisonement. I doubt you'll see your husband again' the healer dared to express her opinion and then quickly remembered the task at hand.

'What will you call him?' the healer tried a different tactic. Bella looked down at her son, her face a picture of heart-break. A tear slid down her cheek and landed on his chin.

'Demetrius' Bella whispered.

'Demetrius' the healer repeated. 'I won't let anyone know your son's last name, Madam Lestrange. He won't be compromised. He will have a normal up-bringing' the healer tried to reason with the mother.

Bellatrix swallowed, tears clogged up in her throat, she kissed her son's forehead and as soon as he was snatched from her arms she regretted ever letting him go.

'No!' she sobbed, crawling toward the door but it was shut in her face. She lay on the floor in a mess. 'Not my baby..' Her shoulders shook violently as she grieved. She lay there in the darkness, her cries echoing in her cell. Her body rembered it's exhaustion, quietly sliding into uneasy rest as the night absorbed Bellatrix's loss.

* * *

_Poor Bella :( See you next time - please drop me a review, it'd be much appreciated.  
_

_T x  
_

_p.s we got some lemons coming up so hold onto ya bras and panties coz you've been warned! :P  
_


	5. Chapter 5: The Break of '96

_And here we have Chapter Five. A fair warning to yous: we have some juicy lemons at the end of this chapter. _

_Song: Hans Zimmer, Time  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Break of '96**_  
_

_Azkaban, 1996  
_

_14 years later...  
_

Bellatrix felt a shiver run along her forearm, she pulled her arm to her face for further inspection. Her dark mark had embossed itself on her skin, the outline of the skull and serpent defining once more against her pale skin. Outside the waves thrashed wildly against the triangular-prismed building. The storm was picking up, grey clouds rolled in across the skies, thundering loudly in reply to the constant anger of the waves.

Out of the cloud came a great formation, skull and serpent forming before the prison. As the serpent slithered from the skull's mouth, a lightning strike hit Azkaban. One corner dissolving to rubble as it crumbled under the force that had been inflicted. Bellatrix got herself up, wide-eyed she looked into the wirling storm and her face filled with an evil grin. She tossed back her head and cackled wildly, fifteen years and her Lord had returned to lead them once more. Black, curling smoke concealed her as she jumped from from the edge of the building. Freedom filled her as she soared through the storm, twisting and turning she avoided the dementors that leered in the skies. She imagined the front of Lestrange Manor, the heavy double-doors, the long, gormless-looking windows. The three stories defined by the brickwork of the house. She imagined the stone steps that led up to those front doors, the long grass that surrounded it...

She plummeted to Earth and the smoke evaporated. She looked up at her home and tossed her head back with a delirious cackle. She skipped up the front steps, barefooted and upon reaching the front doors, she pressed her face to the wood and inhaled. She let go of her breath in a giggle, her excitement returning as she let herself in. The place was dim and dusty. Not how she'd left it, but then it had been 15 odd years. All the drapes were drawn, across the hall something scuttled.

'Shackle' she said lowly. The house elf emerged, hunched over in a bow as he ran forward.

'Mistress Lestrange is returned. This makes Shackle very pleased, Mistress-'

'Oh shut up. Has anyone been in here?' she questionned, walking toward the stairwell and then turning around to observe the rest of the house and recieve an answer.

'No, Mistress Lestrange. Only Madam Black-'

'What?' Bella screeched, she ran forward and grabbed the elf by the ear.

'Which Black?'

'Madam N-Narcissa, Mistress' Shackle choked out. Bellatrix let go of his ear and rose up excusing the news that her younger sister had been in her home. Narcissa was no trouble, if anything she had a little respect for her. It was her mother, Druella Black that she could not stand.

'Is Rodolphus back?' she asked, starting up the stairs.

'No, Mistress Lestrange'

'Go about your duties' she ordered, Shackle scuttled off to inform the other elves of the return of their deluded Mistress.

Bellatrix entered the bedroom, her eyes set on the chest of drawers. The room was paler than she remembered, the bed was freshly dressed in white linen and still no curtain rail hung at the window. During a rage, Bella had torn it down and it never got replaced. She took off her raggy prison-wear and went straight into the ajoining bathroom. She ran hot water in the long white tub that looked more grey now than before. She looked around the bathroom, the tiles were all still in tact but everything looked considerably darker and dusty. _Decayed._ She let the water run and then turned off the tap, slowly she lowered herself into the tub and then reclined back against it. She sunk lower so the water came up to her chin. She let out a long sigh of relief. Years of grime and muck slowly flaked off her skin, making the water go a murky brown. She located a sponge and began scrubbing her legs, then her arms. It was like peeling off paint, her fresh skin was revealed as the water washed away the dirt of Azkaban.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom she quickly dried and dressed in a long-sleeved black dress and lace-up boots. She towel-dried her curly hair and fixed it up in it's usual state. She went over to the chest of drawers and pulled open the top one. She reached for the tin, and pulled off it's lid. Inside, her possession was nowhere to be seen. Her jaw tightened and her eyes virtually popped out of her skull as she rummaged through the tin and pulled out every drawer of the chest. It was nowhere to be found.

'Shackles' she yelled repeatedly til the shrivelled up little servant came to her service.

'Only Narcissa was here?' she hissed.

'Yes, Mistress' the lead house elf cowered slightly but showed no fear in his eyes. He was well used to Madam Lestrange's short-temper and wild rages. His answer seemed to please Bellatrix long enough, she stood to her full short height, hands on hips and demanded retrieval of her wand.

'I trust you'll use your resources to claim it from the Ministry' she looked down her nose at him, the elf nodded, averting his gaze.

'Be gone' with that, Shackles scuttled out of the room. Bellatrix squared her shoulders. The second she got her hands on Narcissa, her sister would rue the day she was born. She heard a loud thump outside and went to the window, looking down at the garden from above she saw a scrawny looking man rising from the grass. He shook his head and coughed then looked up at his manor. Rodolphous saw his wife looking down from the bedroom and grinned with a wild look in his eye. He strode indoors and within seconds he was in his bedroom with her.

Bellatrix assessed how the years had worn her man and likewise he did the same on her. He was still tall, same broad shoulders, familiar curly hair that hung about longer. He was a lot thinner and his beard had grown out considerably. His face owned slight wrinkles under his eyes and the dimples in his cheeks seemed more defined but more or less, he was the same handsome man she'd known 15 years ago. It occured then to Bellatrix she was now heading towards being middle-aged, she'd spent the last of her youth in Azkaban and she'd no idea how different she looked now as 45-year old to 30-year old her husband remembered.

He thought she seemed to carry darker shadows beneath her eyes, her skin was still smooth and pale, her hair still a wacky mess of wringlets. Undoubtedly though, something about her body had changed. She still held herself regally, proudly as a Black woman always would and those eyes didn't disappoint. Still filled with familiar lustre and secret compassion. Rodolphus couldn't put his finger on it but something about his wife had considerably changed.

'Have a bath. You smell' were her first words to him. He raised his eyebrows in suprise and then grinned.

'Great to see you too, hunny - how've you been?' He replied, sarcastically. She pointed to the bathroom and then folded her arms. He shook his head.

'I've waited 15 years for you I'm not about to postpone further by grooming myself first' he said it quietly, low tone. A seductive secret of his will.

'Bath' she stood stead-fast. He shook his head. 'Believe me, Rodolphus if you want to enjoy our reunion you will first take a bath' she ordered. He groaned and after further protests, sulked off to the bathroom. He took the quickest bath possible and then inexpertedly chopped his hair back so it hung around his ears rather than at his neck. He took out his razor and got to work on his beard, shaving it down to a short goatee around his lips. He dressed quickly in black breeches, shirt and waistcoat and came back into the bedroom. Bellatrix was nowhere to be seen.

He ran out onto the landing and vaulted the banister. Landing in the foyer with a loud thud, he scrambled to get himself to his feet, stalking through to the dining room where the fireplace, portraits and family table stood. At her end of the table, Bellatrix sat gorging on several platters of food. Her mouth was full of chicken leg when he entered, she managed a smile though her cheeks were stuffed with bird.

'What the hell are you doing?' he demanded.

'What'sth it look like?' she asked with her mouth still full. She swallowed and then sucked on the inside of her cheek, freeing strands of food from her sharp little teeth.

'I don't know about you but I couldn't wait to get off the slop diet' she said simply, taking a gulp of something in a wine-glass and reaching for a pumpkin pasty.

'Can't we...' he trailed off and grumbled in frustration at the innocent look on his wife's face, amusement playing on her lips as they twitched into a smile. She bit the end off a roasted rat's tail and swallowed it down with more liquid. She rose from the table, wiping her mouth roughly on a napkin.

'Very well' she said leaving the table and grabbing his hand, he pulled it out of her grasp and looked away. She looked amused, mocking him slightly. 'Aaw, did we get offended?' she stuck her lower lip out in a jeering little pout. Rodolphus put his hands in his pockets and walked to one of the full-length windows, gazing out at the bleak landscape. Bellatrix appeared behind him, she didn't touch him, only spoke.

'You think I didn't miss you' she said quietly, looking up at the back of her husband's head. She raised her hands and gently let them sit on his shoulders, sliding them down his back slowly, to settle at his waist.

'Well, I did. I thought of you every day' she continued in a quiet, husky tone as she wrapped her arms around him. Pressing herself up against his back, holding him tightly, her hands locked on each of her forearms to keep him there.

'I thought of you every hour of every day' he said, tilting his head to look back at his wife mometarily and then turning his gaze back to the landscape.

'I don't want to spoil expectation' she told him, it wasn't entirely untrue...

He turned around and she loosened her grip, bringing her arms up to lock around his neck.

'Expectation?' he whispered in question, her lips were nearing his. He craved her lips, his eyes locked on them as they hovered near.

'Expectation' she repeated, equally quiet. 'I wanted it to be perfect' she purred. Her scent was strong, intoxicating. She smelt like orange blossom on an early, misty morning with a tang of something less innocent. His head wirred, it had been so long. Too long. He dropped his head lower, ready to indulge in her kiss but her lips changed course, she held her head against his, whispering in his ear.

'Upstairs, darling'

The way she called him darling made him shiver involuntarily, it made her laugh. She took his big hand in hers and led him towards the stairs. She started running, he kept up pace, racing up the stairs with her. Before they reached the door he pulled her wrist and brought her back, his lips finally colliding with hers in a hot, passionate seal that continued as she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her into their room, kicking the door closed behind him and walking her over to the bed. She giggled against his lips, an innocent chuckle that made him laugh too. It was like they were kids again and all of this was suddenly very naughty.

He pulled down the zip at the back of her dress before lieing her down on the bed. He tugged it off her by the sleeves and then yanked off her boots one by one. While he worked the laces of her shoes, she sat forward and ripped the shirt off his chest, popping every button on it and feasting her eyes on his torso. He took in the full image of her. Something he'd dreamed of every lonely night in his cell. She was perfect. Brilliantly perfect in all her bountiful, beautiful glory. Spread out for him in her lacy, black lingerie all ready and finally willing. He dropped his pants and lay between her welcoming legs. She wrapped them tightly around him, securing his position.

Bellatrix was uncertain what had diverted her from wanting post-jail sex with her husband in the first place. Perhaps she thought it a distraction to what she needed to get done? Whatever the reason, it was now lost on her as her arousal grew with the sensation of his hands on her body. He unclasped her bra and tossed it aside, ready to reclaim her - all of her. She could feel the swell of his manhood against her thigh and gasped when he took one hardened nipple in his mouth, flicking it roughly with his tongue. Her hands delved into his hair, fisting it at the roots as he made desire-infused moans escape her. His hands slipped down her waist, extracting the skimpy piece of material seperating them. She yanked on his hair, making him look up at her. He grinned at the ferverous look in her eyes as he positioned himself above her. Her legs parted further, she bit down on her lip resisting the urge to scream for him.

As he pushed between her slick folds, he struggled, already battling the need to fill her up. The sexy noise that emitted from her chest didn't help matters for him. She gasped his name as he thrust a second time. As he began to work into a pace, she began meeting his frantic thrusts with the bucking of her hips. His lips found hers, his chest lathering into a slight sweat already as it rubbed against hers with the steady rhythm they maintained. He hit her spot perfectly every time but Bella needed more of him, she needed him impossibly deeper. She could feel her wetness dripping down the innermost of her thighs as her husband continued to pump in and out of her. Every time rougher and more desperate than the last.

He groaned her name against her lips.

'Bella...' he murmered. 'My Belle...' Their lips parted for just a second and her eyes gazed into his.

'Rodolphous' the name rolled off her lips and sent shivers down his spine, he lost all ability to do anything but let go. She felt him twitch within her and hot juices filled her up, the feeling errupted the coil that had started within her. He felt her walls tense around him, tightening as she reached her climax. The whole house was filled with Bella's satisfied moans as heat washed over her. Her moans of pleasure turned into wicked laughing as they rode out the culminations of their love-making together.

'Someone's lost their stamina' she raised an eyebrow at him as his eyes travelled down her body, taking into full appreciation her full breasts and petite waist.

'What can I say? You're one sexy woman' he growled, making her giggle. He kissed her sweetly and slowly withdrew from her. She felt a sudden loss as their bodies became seperate again. Had it really been so long? It really didn't feel that way to Bellatrix. She lay, gazing at her husband with a genuine smile on her lips as they basked in the glow of eachother. Rod pulled the sheets back and then tucked himself and Bella in. His arms winding around her as she snuggled into his chest. She fell asleep against him, her breathing becoming deep and steady. He'd remember this moment when her next rage came. Memories like this were what reminded Rodolphous at the darkest of times as to why he'd married the ultimate psycho of the Black family. Moments like this were what reminded him that he was, in truth, madly in love.

* * *

_Woo! So there's my first published lemons. Don't forget to r&r, my lovelies :P  
_

_T x  
_


	6. Chapter 6: A Burnt Portrait

_Yay! Chapter Six! This story's proving easier to write than I'd expected. Hope you're all enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. _

_Song: EMF, Unbelievable  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Burnt Portrait**_**  
**__Lestrange Manor, 1996  
_

Dawn was just breaking as Bellatrix woke up. Her husband was still fast asleep next to her so she tried not to wake him. Their clothes were still strewn about from last night. She took a breath, for once appreciating the morning sun as it broke the horizon and shone in through her window. It had been a long time since Bellatrix had seen the rising of a new morning. Rodolphus shuffled and rolled over in his sleep, bringing her back to present. She went into the bathroom and dressed in last night's clothes and then tip-toed out of the bedroom and went downstairs.

A house elf was busy sweeping the floors in the dining room.

'You' Bellatrix addressed him, the house elf took a few tentative steps towards his mistress. 'Fetch me my wand'

The elf scuttled away to do her bidding while Bellatrix observed outdoors with fractional interest. She thought about last night and a smile crept across her lips. Her husband had been more than satisfactory in fulfilling her needs, but she got the impression his still lingered. The elf returned in a matter of seconds baring her wand. Power filled her crazed expression as her fingers gently picked her wand from the elf, she held it up to her examination, turning it in the light. She grasped it tighter and with no warning, raised it above her head and sent a strike at a vase. Her house elf cowered back with the smashing of porcalin, awaiting some kind of dismissal. Bellatrix shreiked with excitement at how easily her capabilities returned to her. She continued smashing the family heirlooms in the living room. Vases and statues became rubble, falling subject to her target. She finished her streak by blowing up the portrait of her in-laws, Artemis and Isador Lestrange. She could hear Rodolphus descending the stairs and turned to the fearful little elf.

'You are dismissed' she chuckled as she rolled up in a swirl of black smoke and exited, breaking a window in the process.

'Bellatrix!' she heard Rodolphus yell after her but she didn't go back, Malfoy Manor became a clear image in her mind and before she knew it, she was standing before her sister's front door. She tried the handle. Locked. Bella wasn't in the mood to be patient, but then again when was she ever?

The door was blasted off, splinters of wood flying everywhere, the witch entered the Malfoy residence and stormed down the hall to the dining room.

'Narcissa!' she yelled, Lucius appeared.

'Bellatrix-' he began looking alarmed.

'Where is my sister?' she roared. Her sister appeared behind Lucius, her hand squeezing his arm to let him know she had this one.

'Now Bellatrix, would you like to discuss this here or in private?' Narcissa asked very calmly, her eyes locked on the floor, burning under her sister's menacing stare.

'In there' Bellatrix commanded. Narcissa went first into the sitting room, Bella slammed the door after her.

'Muffliato' the elder sister cast privacy on the room and then got down to the point.

'Where is it?' she said through gritted teeth, she bared her wand. Narcissa's eyes fixed to the crooked bend of her sister's caduceus.

'Here' she said quietly, producing the photograph from the pocket of her dark green robes and holding it out for her sister to snatch. Bellatrix immediatly put it in her bust, keeping her eyes locked to her cowering younger sibling.

'How did you know it was there?'

'A few days before you were captured, do you remember Lucius and I visited with Draco?'

'Go on'

'I came up the stairs to find you, we were ready to sit down to dinner and you were in the bedroom. I saw you looking at something from your drawer which you hid - not very well, I might add - as I came to find you'

'So you snooped?' Bella's anger was boiling.

'Well, wouldn't you? I didn't know if it might give me a clue as to what the hell you were thinking, going and interrogating those Aurors?' Narcissa's voice rose, furthering infuriating Bellatrix.

'I was doing my duty while you lot sat on your arse's' she yelled.

'Who is it, Bella?' Narcissa took a softer tone.

'That is none of your business' she replied in an angry whisper.

'It's not...' Narcissa trailed off, Bellatrix raised her eyebrows at her, daring her to guess. 'Bella, it's not yours... is it?' Bella didn't reply, her gaze held the confused look on her sister's face as it turned to realisation. Slowly, Bella dropped her arm.

'Oh Bella, I-'

'Don't' Bellatrix warned. 'I'm still pissed off at you, Cissa. I can't be doing with your pity aswell' she snapped.

'I'm sorry I took it' Narcissa said quietly and then paused. 'Do you know where it is?'

'Just don't speak' Bellatrix turned around and looked out the window at a grey, dismal day. Rain drizzled, the cobbles were wet, the streets deserted. She needed to think.

'What does Rodolphous make of it?'

'Damn it!' Bella screeched, turning on her heels and throwing a spell at her. 'Levicorpus'

Narcissa screamed, her black and blonde hair flying out as she dangled from her feet.

'Let me down!'

'Oh do shut up' Bellatrix said boredly, she walked across the room to her dangling victim. She hovered her wand about her face, making Narcissa stop still.

'Who knows?' Bella questionned.

'Who knows what?'

Bellatrix sighed and made it sound obvious. 'Who knows you had the photograph?'

'Nobody - not even Lucius'

'What about mother?'

'I shouldn't think so...'

'Good, good' Bella cooed, she touched her talons to her sisters cheek. Narcissa's eyes were wide in fear as her sister came threateningly close.

'You tell anyone about this and you'll regret it. Nobody knows. Not Rodolphus. Not no one'

'Alright, Belle' Narcissa managed, quietly. Bellatrix flicked her wand and Narcissa fell on her face with a squeal and a thud. Bella looked at her with a wicked grin, taking on false merriment, she said:

'So, darling sister. What's new?'

* * *

'And with the retreival of the prophecy will come the destruction of a method to my demise or the the solution to Potter's' Voldemort concluded his plan to his house of Death Eaters. Rodolphus was barely listening. He heard what he needed to hear and spent the rest of the time shooting dagger's at his wife who was busy drooling over their leader and complimenting him excessively.

The meeting was ajourned, everything was set in motion. The Dark Lord had made the connection and now it was a matter of time until they would be called to service. Bellatrix was frivolous to her husband's obvious unamuse, she was filled with the prospect of serving in the dark army. Voldemort was, as expected, greatful of a fashion for her attempts to aid his next rise but he showed little emotion toward her endless input during the meeting.

Afterwards, Bellatrix was back at the Manor observing her photo in the privacy of the master bathroom. She was unsure exactly how to tell Rodolphous. Would it even be worth telling him at all? No, he had a right to know. But she decided she'd come to it when she found their son. Going to Rodolphous empty-handed would be pointless. And if something should have happened to her child, at least it would save Rodolphous time wasting away on depression while he could be out doing his duty like the rest of them. It couldn't hurt to keep her secret to herself just a little longer...

Could it?

* * *

_Uh oh. I reckon Bella's choice could cost her. _

_Happy public holiday everyone! And happy diamond jubilee day for tomorrow in case I don't get a chance to post!  
_

_T x  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Eager For Duty

_Woo, it's Chapter Seven already! Won't always be doing daily updates so enjoy it while it lasts! This chapter involves the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. I know the book and film are quite different when it comes to this bit so I haven't taken much inspiration from either of them. It's set mostly on what happens to Roddy during the fight. Oh yeah and about the song thing - I hope they seem to fit each chapter, I spend a good while clicking around on YouTube to try and find the right one..._

_Song: Club Foot, Kasabian  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters..._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Eager For Duty****  
**_Department of Mysteries, 1996  
_

Over the past few days, Rodolphus had kept distance from his wife. He often found her obsessions around the Dark Lord testing on his patience and so to avoid a row in which he would undoubtedly lose, he left the room upon talk of progressions to the master plan. Until the day came. Bellatrix was at her sister's at the time and she, a little too eagerly, took off with her brother-in-law for their shared duty.

Rodolphus entered the Department of Mysteries, summoning his mask and raising his hood. He unsheathed his wand and with Fenrir Greyback, he walked forward. The Death Eaters surrounded Potter and his crew on every side. The prophecies, ominous balls that glowed swirling turquoise, dimmed. The cluster of students surrounded Potter and his sphere, trying to make sense of the words it spoke until one of them alerted the others to the Death Eater presence.

Rodolphus paid little to no attention to what Lucius said, it was all cooeing and false sympathy and words like those from Malfoy did nothing but make him want to throw up on his pretty-boy hair. He heard Bellatrix's voice, typically she mocked a certain individual. Rodolphous examined the group through the slits in his mask, now recognising the child of the Aurors he helped to torture.

'Now!' Potter yelled, throwing a spell at Lucius. Rodolphous woke himself up, battle had ensued. He flew forward in the form of smoke, scattering the band of students completely, he pursued Potter. Flying along at speed, the side of his face forming while the rest of him was black fumes. Rodolphous gritted his teeth, ready to grab at Potter but the boy acted first.

'Stupefy!' Rod flew back, hitting several shelves and smashing fortunes as he skidded back on the floor. He got up and cracked his shoulder and set off again with new anger-spurred determination. The hall was now filling with smashes and crashes and wizzes and bangs and the battle began. Rodolphus took after a stray sheep, raising his wand, ready to cast as he stepped out across an inter-section and got knocked down by none other than his wife.

'Rodolphous!' she screeched. He got up, his brow becoming furrowed at her as she stood up also.

'My bad' he muttered, dusting off his arms and summoning his mask again.

'Take the left' she ordered and then she was gone into the darkness. He grumbled to himself but oblidged, taking his other form and flying above the shelves. From here, he got a bird's eye view. Slowly the sheep were being rounded, headed for the Death Chamber but it was time he put a little more input into steering them.

'Flipendo' with the cast of his wand, the shelves begun taking domino effect. He watched from above as they knocked over, faster and faster as the game took momentum. The flock fell into the chamber, seeing his other companions sweeping down to collect what they needed, he followed. Upon reaching the floor, he swiped and grabbed until he had hold of someone. He took to the outer ring and became his usual form, holding his wand to the nape of the girl's neck. His eyes locked on Bellatrix, typically she'd taken her choosing on the Longbottom lad and was thoroughly enjoying holding him hostage.

Potter hesitantly handed over the prophecy to Lucius. In the corner of his eye, Rodolphous saw the flashing of bright, white light. He turned his head a fraction, his wife's cousin threw a punch on Malfoy. Rod restrained his laughter but quickly got dragged back to what he was doing when his niece stunned him. He was knocked back against the hard stone wall, banging his head before he fell to the floor. He gathered himself, running to aid his side. He recognised Mad-eye Moody and raised his wand but Moody's spell got the better of him first. Rodolphous flew backwards yet again and smacked into the wall, this time stopping himself hitting the floor as he was swallowed up in smoke. It wasn't going well for Rod but his wife was obviously enjoying herself. Her wild cackles echoed around the circular room. He couldn't see her but he could sure as hell hear her as she rocketed around the room in constant duel.

The air was filled with every type of noise. Screams, shouts, the calling of spells, the noise of sparks hitting defences and of course, his wife's amusement ringed in Rod's ears. He couldn't help but slightly enjoy the thrill of it all. Soaring through the air, dodging spells and casting them. As he rose higher, ready to dive down and perform mid-air attack he heard jaunting announcement.

'I killed Sirius Black!'

The little enjoyment he was getting from the battle vanished. The owner of the voice was obvious. Nobody proclaimed with such immense pride as she. He saw Potter, struggling in the arms of the werewolf as he fought to pursue the assassin who killed his godfather. Bellatrix cast a devious glance over her shoulder and disappeared, Potter broke free and chased after her. Rodolphous made after them but as he glided inches from the floor he was struck and sent tumbling. He rolled up against a corner, earning grazes to his elbows, knees and face. He panted heavily as he rose to his feet once more.

'The prophecy has been destroyed' Lucius yelled. 'Move out'

'Potter went after Bellatrix' Rod shouted in reply.

'She can take care of herself' Malfoy dismissed and though it was true, Bellatrix was an accomplished dueller and could easily manage against the likes of a kid something felt uncertain. Despite this, he disapparated to Malfoy Manor, entering the wrought-iron gates with Malfoy. Once inside, Narcissa came into the hall and dabbed pettily at her husband's gashes but he paid no attention to her. Fenrir came in, his large bulky frame filling the door as he asked to speak with Lucius. The pair went upstairs and Rodolphous made after them but Narcissa pulled him back by his arm.

'You have a moment?' she asked, her eyes seemed desperate. Rodolphus looked up the stairs and then back to her and he nodded with a shrug.

'What's up?'

'Not here' she told him, taking him by the hand and leading him into the living room. Her hand was cold in his. She closed the door and cast 'Muffliato', making Rodolphous somewhat suspicious.

'I have something to tell you...'

* * *

_Sorry! Bit of a cliffy and I know Rod still hasn't been told about his son and Demetrius still isn't in the picture yet but all in good tim__e. So what do we think Narcissa's game plan is? Will she take it upon herself to tell Roddy! What's his reaction gonna be? Is Bella gonna come out of the battle okey dokey? Subscribe and review and whatever else it is you do... _

_T x  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Rage In Rejection

_Woop woop woop! Chapter number Eight! Here we go..._

_Song: Blood Diamond Soundtrack, London and Solomon Vandy  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Rage In Rejection  
**_Lestrange Manor, 1996  
_

Bella jumped to her feet and grabbed her wand. She threw herself across the floor, sliding into the fireplace with a last glance at the weak-hearted Potter before she dissolved in green flames. She landed with a thud in her fireplace at Lestrange Manor. The room was quiet. She tossed her head back and laughed. She'd had her first taste of blood in years and she liked it. Climbing out of the fireplace, covered in dust she yelled at an elf as he crossed the foyer.

'Where's Rodolphous?'

'Master lestrange is not yet returned, Mistress' it was Shackles, he looked up at the deranged witch and then hunched, shrivelling into himself.

'I need you to find a Healer for me' Bellatrix folded her arms and looked down at the elf with an air of regal attitude. 'A female, she served in April 1982 in Azkaban. She delivered Demetrius Lestrange. You are to keep this information discreet. Find her'

'Y-yes, Mitress' Shackles scuttled off, he tried not to react to what his order suggested. In all the years of service to the Lestrange family, the house elf had never met a witch like the Black woman. She came in a league of her own and the idea that she could well be a mother was a frightful idea indeed...

* * *

Meanwhile back at Malfoy Manor, the night was setting in. The grey day was become a dark night. The drapes of the tall, London terrace house were closed. In the living room, Narcissa Malfoy was treading on thin ice. Medelling with the trigger that would set off her sister's rage and the revealing of her own intentions. As she stood with her sister's husband in her own house, she felt a mixture of things but particularly nervousness.

'I have something to tell you' she said as she looked up at his rugged face, smeared with cuts and grazes from the evening's events. Rod had a confused look in his eyes as his sister-in-law came dangerously close. He waited for her to continue, she tilted her head and marvelled at his handsome faeatures. She wore a sad smile, her eyes bored into his and she hoped he could see her secret. Narcissa raised her dainty hand to his cheek, holding it ever so lightly. She whispered his name, closing her eyes she let her lips linger closer...

'Narcissa, what are you doing?' Rodolphous stepped back from her in shock.

'I... I was...' she trailed off in a meek voice.

'Have I given you the wrong impression?' Rodolphous was getting confused. He could handle one Black woman but two of them messing him up was a different story. She stepped forward again, her confidence returning.

'Rodolphous, tell me you feel it too' she begged, grabbing his cloak in handfuls and holding him near her.

'What? No, I-'

'We don't need to pretend!' she insisted.

'I'm not pretending, Narcissa. I don't feel that way for you' he told her a little too harshly but the message got through. She let go of his coat but kept her gaze locked to his dark, green eyes.

'You can't honestly love_ her._' She looked at him disbelievingly.

'Believe it or not that is how I feel about your sister' Rodolphous replied quietly. He straightened up and made for the door, reaching for the handle.

'She's been lying to you!' Narcissa shouted, fury building up inside of her at her own embarassment. Rod turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

'What now? My cat didn't die of old age?' he asked sarcastically.

'You're a father!'

The blood drained out of Rodolphus's face, he stared blankly at his sister-in-law. His whole body went rigid, unable to move.

'What?' his voice came out raspy, his lips barely moving.

'She had the baby in Azkaban and never told you' Narcissa spilled, now taking the oppurtunity to make the most of his vulnerability. She walked forward, her hands cupped his face but he continued to stare at something far off.

'You see! She's a liar, Rodolphus. You shouldn't be with her' she pleaded. Rodolphus found himself again and rose to his full height.

'I do not want you, Narcissa. I never will' he said through gritted teeth. 'Tell me right now who knows'

'Only her and I' her voice faltered, she looked away, trying to conceal her tears. When she finally turned around, he was gone. All the years she'd waited for him and just when she found the perfect oppurtunity to prove how sadistic her sister was... he still didn't feel the same way.

* * *

The sound of high-heels on floorboards. A velvet green cloak dragging across the ground.

'My child' Druella Black greeted her visitor.

'Mother' Narcissa smiled weakly and took a seat at the tiny tea table, situated in one of the many corners of 12 Grimmauld Place. Druella Black sat in her shadows and awaited her youngest's request. None of the children ever visited Druella unless they needed something. Andromeda was disowned long ago with her blood betrayal, Narcissa was the favourite but nonetheless still in need of aid at times and then there was Bellatrix... And Bellatrix was just Bellatrix full stop. Despite having fulfilled her mother's wishes by marrying a pure-blood, the eldest daughter always caused something of a trouble for Druella.

'I've got some news' Narcissa said quietly.

'It must be half-decent gossip if it couldn't be entrusted with your house elf' her mother retorted. Narcissa took a deep breath and prepared herself.

'Rodolphus Lestrange tried to make a move on me'

Her mother's eyes lit up with the prospect, her wrinkly mouth hanging open.

'When?' Druella asked, raising a veiny hand covered with rings to rake through her greying hair.

'An hour ago' Narcissa had no doubt her mother would take her word. The old bat was often particularly hard to trick but in this case, she knew her revenge on Rodolphous would come. If she couldn't have him, Bellatrix most certainly couldn't.

'I suppose you want me to take care of him?' Druella contemplated the idea.

'Nobody knows. Not Bellatrix or Lucius. I want to keep it that way'

'Why?' her mother's question made her go tense.

'Bellatrix will turn it on me' she paused, trying to conjure up something convincing. 'She'll take his word over mine. She'll turn Lucius against me'

'How is your sister these days?' Druella folded her arms, taking little interest and not expecting much to come of the answer.

'She had a child'

'Ha!' Druella sat forward and chuckled. Her aged face lit up in high amusement. 'How old?'

'I'm unsure. She was pregnant while serving in Azkaban. She doesn't even have it'

Her mother reduced back to her previous state. Looking bored and dissatisfied with her children.

'Typical' she sighed. 'I'll have to consider helping with Rodolphus. I don't want Bellatrix reacting badly with his death and causing me more unnecassary problems. If an oppurtunity should arise I'll step in. Until then, grin and bear it...'

* * *

_Uh oh. What will Druella bring?_

_Hope you enjoyed it,  
_

_T x  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Focus In A Dust Cloud

_Rawr! Prepare for bitch war time!  
_

_Song: Bruno Mars, Runaway Baby  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Focus In A Dust Cloud  
**_Lestrange Manor, 1996  
_

From the bathroom, Rodolphous could hear singing. His wife hummed away to herself contently, unaware of him listening in on her. She was busy redressing after coming through the fireplace looking like a chimney-sweep. He peeked through the gap in the door, she was looking in the mirror, humming away to herself, a smile on her lips. She looked almost normal.

She was putting in a pair of earrings. Some small pearl ones he'd bought her years ago. She fiddled with the zipper at the back of her dress, trying to pull it up all the way but not succeeding. Rodolphous tapped lightly on the door and then entered.

'Oh. Hi darling' she smiled at him in their reflection, her good mood fading a little at his hostile reaction. He pulled her zipper up the rest of the way.

'Thank you' she said quietly. He'd have noted the oddness of her appreciation but he couldn't. He could only stare at her. He continued to gaze at their reflection while she hummed quietly, putting her few pieces of jewellery away in an old wooden box.

'Were you ever gonna tell me about our child?'

She froze. Taking a breath she looked at him in the mirror and then spun around. She quickly became unable to focus on her husband's anger and her own began building. She felt herself tensing up as she identified her sister's betrayal.

'Narcissa told you' she said it in a low, menacing tone. One that meant someone was going to pay. Her jaw tightened and her fists balled as she looked up at him.

'Not the point' he exploded. 'Damn it, Bellatrix. When the hell are you gonna-' Bella disapparated from the bathroom, leaving him and his fury alone. He yelled at the top of his voice, letting off his full-blown rage at her and turning a shade of red. He grabbed the first thing he could - the taps of the sink - and pulled, exerting all his outrage into his strength. As the taps broke free of the porcalin, Rod fell backwards into the bathtub, he growled in annoyance and got himself up. This time she'd gone too far. And no matter what, he was going to let her know it this time.

* * *

'Narcissa' Bella howled. Draco saw his Aunt and quickly walked back into the dining room. 'Draco' she yelled, he half turned back but Narcissa came down the stairs.

'You!' Bellatrix pointed her crooked wand at her sister, her eyes were wide with burning ferocity.

'Belle, I don't know what he's told you-'

'Bombarda!' Bella yelled, destroying the staircase on which Narcissa stood. The younger woman disappeared in the rubble, dust rising and filling the whole room in a hazy cloud.

'Expelliarmus!' Narcissa's spell came out of the rubble but didn't catch Bellatrix off-guard.

'Finite Incantatem' Bella countered over her. She jabbed her wand towards her sibling. 'Stupefy' Narcissa went flying backwards and landed on Draco. The dust began to rise, Bella made out her nephew.

'Levicorpus' Bella cast as Draco fumbled with his wand. He hung from his feet just as his mother had a matter of days ago under Bella's cast.

'Liberacorpus' Narcissa let Draco down but during her distraction, she fell subject to another stun from Bellatrix.

Bella flicked her wand again and sent half the ceiling down on Draco. The room filled once more with murky fog. Narcissa tried to clear the rubble and free her son but Bellatrix sent a lightening strike towards her, Narcissa lifted her wand just in time to meet it. The bolt of connecting curses struggled, Bellatrix stared at her sister with a crazed expression. Narcissa's eyes stayed, unblinking on her demented older sibling as she tried to with-stand the force her wand was conveying to her.

A heavy breeze filled the room and black swirling smoke blocked out the light from the door way. In a matter of seconds it absorbed Bellatrix and she was gone. Narcissa breathed heavily staring in slight confusion at the empty doorway before dropping her wand. She turned to Draco and helped him up. He wrapped his arms around her while she held the back of his head, smoothing his hair.

'I'm so sorry I brought you into this, Draco' Narcissa confessed. It'd be his father she'd apologise to next for her sister's mess.

And they'd only just fixed the bloody door.

* * *

_Poor Roddy. What are we making of the chapter lengths by the way? Too short? Too long? Just right? See yous next time...  
_

_T x _


	10. Chapter 10: Branded Punishment

_Ok, better give you a warning for this chapter so - **warning!** I won't tell you what for, I'll just let you see... So I guess it's not really a warning but just be prepared! I suprised myself with this chapter..._

_Song: Coldplay, Fix You (This version works best with it: www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v=rxS9w0bsHE8 )  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Branded Punishment  
**_Lestrange Manor, 1996_

Rodolphous dropped Bella roughly on the bed and then came to stand opposite her, raising his wand and disarming her before she had the chance to compose herself. He put his wand inside the breast pocket of his velvet jacket and turned his stone-cold gaze upon her. She sat up, her hair was wild as ever.

'What the hell were you doing?' she snapped, getting herself up and looking around for her wand.

'Do you not see what you've done?'

'You absolute idiot!' she continued 'Narcissa deserved to pay' she walked around to the end of the bed, still looking for her wand.

'Did _I_?' he asked quietly, more to himself than to her.

'I cannot see what place you had interrupting!' Bellatrix turned on him, her face held its usual crazed expression.

'Listen to me!' he shouted but despite his volume, Bella seemed to completely disregard him.

Rodolphous felt an overwhelming fury errupting in his chest. It made his whole body quiver with tension as he stared at his wife disbelievingly. How could she fail to show so much as slight apology? He stalked forward and grabbed her roughly by the arms. She looked at him a little startled.

'I've had enough this time, Bellatrix' he growled, his eyes widened in anger.

'I've heard _that_ before' she replied in defiance. He pushed her back against the railing at the end of their bed and his grip on her arms tightened.

'This time I mean it' he spat.

'Unhand me' she said through gritted teeth. When he didn't comply she repeated it louder.

'Did I not deserve to know I had a son?' he growled in reply.

'I was going to tell you-' she began but he cut her short.

'Like hell you were. I can't help but wonder sometimes just how far you're prepared to go. Is the child even mine?' he yelled in her face, his eyes under constant lock with hers.

'What? Of course it is!'

'How can I be sure?' he continued. 'You'd give up fifteen years of your life and mine for him and you'd give up your child. I can't help but wonder what you get in return for your trouble'

'Rodolphous, it's not-' Bella began, but he interrupted once more.

'A child' he sneered 'Is that what he promised you?' he shook her shoulders trying for some response but all he got was his own rage reflected in her eyes.

'I'll give you a fucking child' Rodolphous produced his wand and bound her wrists to the bedstead.

'What are you doing?' she screeched, squirming against the locks. She looked at her hands and then up at him, his eyes were full of dangerous intent.

'Rodolphous!' he grabbed hold of her chin and made her look him in the eye. He stood between her legs, keeping them apart with his body.

'You wouldn't-' she started but he put his hand over her mouth, silencing her to muffles. His teeth were bared, Bellatrix tried not to shiver but she couldn't help it. She could see his erection against his trousers and it made her squirm. Her breathing became rapid as she watched him push back her skirt and unzip himself. Bellatrix couldn't believe he'd found the capability to do what he was doing. The game just became a lot darker than she could possibly have dreamed. She writhed and twisted but she couldn't get him to budge. His hand stayed clamped to her mouth as she tried to bite the flesh of his fingers.

'Now I'll give you what you deserve' his voice was low and full of hatred. His wife struggled against him, trying to kick with her legs but it did no good. Bella became incredibly tense as she felt him hovering just above her. He took one last look of venemous loathing. Her eyes challenged him right up until the last second. He pushed against her opening but she was too tense. He tried again and again, jabbing and pushing until he found entry. Bellatrix looked away, her eyes scrunched up as she fought the tears that were forming. Something clogged up in her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. He felt all wrong inside of her, his manic thrusting making her lower parts begin to ache. His head was bowed, one hand still cupped to her mouth, the other gripping the bedstead. He pumped in and out of her with rough, grinding movements, his breath became ragged with effort. Bellatrix had begun to bleed. Thick, red liquid ran down her inner thighs. The pain was becoming more intense every time he filled her.

Bella could feel little fragments of her heart breaking away. She was renowned for having no soul. But they were wrong. Bellatrix certainly had soul - a strongwilled and passionate one at that. What she had little of was in fact heart, she had little love to fill it with. All the love she could give was purely, solely for Rodolphous; whom in turn had always returned it with his. Now, in this battle of wills, Rodolphous found himself defeating the wrong target. With the struggle of strong-will came the death of Bellatrix's love.

His anger boiled away inside until all of it was exerted in his act. Eventually, after what had felt like hours but had only been minutes he released inside her, signalling some sort of end. Bellatrix screamed at the feeling of his climax, nausea suddenly overcame her, the sound from her lips came out smothered. He withdrew slowly and zipped himself up. Keeping his gaze lowered until finally he dared to look at her.

The look in her eyes stabbed him in the chest. She slowly opened them, unsurely. She hadn't cried but tears were still brimming on the edges of her eyelashes. Those beautiful brown eyes he adored so much were filled with heart-break. He dropped his hand and backed away. She said nothing, only took a deep, shakey breath. He freed her from the binding with the simple, solemn touch of his wand. What he'd done suddenly began to set in. Immense guilt hit his heart as she slowly with fragile movement arranged her dress. Bella's eyes were kept to the floor, her shoulder's slumped. As her usual majestic posture became that of a broken woman, Rodolphous condemned himself to hell for what he'd done. One hand clamped to her stomach, she slowly walked out of the room.

Years of fury had built up into one punishment, branded especially for her. But even she didn't deserve that. Rodolphus's head was spinning. It all felt too wrong, too surreal to be true. But it was and after playing the event over and over in his head, he pulled himself together. He had to think about Bellatrix now, he had to find her. He made his way downstairs to the dining room, running into a trembling little figure.

'Kark, where's Bellatrix?' Rodolphous demanded.

'Madame Lestrange did not say where she was to be going, Master.' the deputy-elf replied. 'She did leave something for you, sir. On the dining table' Kark motioned a frail hand out toward the long oak table.

The early morning sunshine reflected something and shone back at Rodolphus. He took two steps towards it and collapsed to his knees. His mother's wedding ring twinkled in the rays of sun.

* * *

_I wouldn't have put that in there less I felt it neccassary - it wasn't my plan but it kind of fell out on the page. Somehow I wanted to represent all of Rod's bottled anger at her over the years and here it is. I do have to admit, though Bellatrix didn't cry - I did for her. See yous next time..._

_T x  
_

_p.s Demetrius is gonna pop up soon, promise!_


	11. Chapter 11: Refuge With An Enemy

_Here's chapter 11. (Tried to make the length on this one a wee bit longer. Let me know what you think of the bad-ass Druella)..._

_Song: Florence + the Machine, Breath of Life  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...  
_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Refuge With An Enemy  
**_12 Grimmauld Place, 1996  
_

The curtains were drawn and a dim day began. Druella's long sleeves hung down to her waist, her long greying hair was fashioned back in a style she'd kept since the 50's. She folded her arms and observed the street outside, already busy with cars and people running to and from. Druella considered what to do with her daughter. She had a clear idea of what had gone on last night, she was just unsure of why.

Bellatrix had turned up in the early hours of the morning, claiming to need house for the night. Druella had granted her on the basis that she would explain her being there. Of course, Bellatrix fobbed her off with some story about Rodolphous kicking her out after she burnt the family portrait. Druella was unsure how one acquired blood on their ankles whilst burning a painting. Keenly, the witch had observed a number of things on her daughter when she turned up.

The first was, she wore no wedding ring. The second, Bellatrix winced occassionally when having to move. And then third - the dried blood on her ankle as she started up the stairs. Druella didn't need these clues to know Bellatrix was lieing. She could see it in her eyes, her father was the same. She'd dismissed it last night but this morning she intended on getting a confession. She closed her eyes and warily rubbed her temples as a number of potential scenarios crossed her mind.

'Kreacher, wake Bellatrix' The elf grumbled to himself and wandered off to do his duty. Druella listened carefully, she heard the steady creak and plod of the thing climbing the stairs. She heard three knocks on the door and then then the handle turned.

_3..._

Muffled talk came from upstairs as well as the occassional creak from someone shifting around.

_2..._

Sudden quiet. Then hasty running, heading back toward the stairs.

_1..._

A loud crack as something hit the wall. It tumbled down the stairs and landed with a loud thump. Druella sighed and drew herself from the window. In a matter of moments, Kreacher entered the room, bowing his head low.

'Madam Lestrange is awake, Mistress'

'You're dismissed'

The elf scuttled out the door and five minutes later, Bellatrix stalked through looking particularly riled. Druella had her back turned, she stood straight and stiff. She turned with the flourish of her long cloak. Her expressionless face suddenly turned into an evil grimace. The wrinkles around her eyes and at her cheeks pulled back with a smile that showed all her decaying teeth. Bellatrix turned her nose up at her, her mouth twisting into a pout.

'The truth, Bellatrix or you'll be sorry for yourself' her mother threatened.

'Why I've told you the truth, Druella' Belaltrix's voice became taunting, child-like, it made Druella's face turn to stone.

'Don't test me'

Bellatrix sighed but her gaze didn't leave her mother. If one useful lesson Druella had taught her it was never to let your eyes leave the enemy.

'I'm not prepared to disclose that information' Bella said tightly, folding her arms and slipping one inside her pocket for her wand. It wasn't there. She became quite tense and her pale complexion became whiter as she remembered...

_'Expelliarmus' _

_'What were you doing?'_

_'Do you not see what you've done?' _

Druella sneered and began rocking on the balls of her feet, her grin returned.

'You can lie as best you know how, Bellatrix. But your eyes will never cooperate'

Bellatrix gritted her teeth. Last night she'd been uncharacteristically fragile, with no place to go and nobody to turn to. It had been too soon to forgive Narcissa, the Manor was out of the question and she wouldn't allow any other relation or companion to see her in that state. Her mother was largely a last resort, and a dangerous one at that.

'Now, Bellatrix. Do confirm my suspicions'

'You tell me your suspcions and I'll confirm or deny' Belaltrix attempted to reason.

'Not how it works. I want to watch you crumble'

'Mistress' a new voice entered the space.

'Not now!' Druella yelled.

'But,err... Miss Narcissa is here to see you, Mistress Black'

'Right. Fine. Send her up' Druella dragged a long deep breath and then continued. 'Spit it out now or I'll force you into something worse'

'I'll take the something worse' Bella replied, she held Druella's glare until Narcissa arrived into the room. When she saw Bellatrix she turned to leave but Druella stopped her.

'Get in here' she scoulded. Narcissa cautiously closed the door and slowly walked around her mother, she came to stand a little off to her side, her gaze lowered.

'What do you want?' Druella barked.

'I came to inform you that _she_ trashed my house yesterday'

Suddenly Bellatrix burst out laughing. Druella raised her wand but it didn't stop her cackling.

'What?' Druella demnaded not understanding the ironic nature of their situation. It was just like old times again. Narcissa winging about her elder sister blowing up her stuff and Bellatrix running round care-free while Druella boredly mediated.

Narcissa seemed to catch on to what her sister was laughing at and began to smirk. The patheticness of her own words made her feel a fool but her infinity in this private joke with Bellatrix made her feel somehow reconnected. Druella alerted them to her unimpress. Bellatrix went flying back into the wall, breaking the large mirror that hung there. Narcissa was sent rolling across the floor into a cringing, muddled heap. Druella summoned her eldest to her, Bellatrix floated through the air, her feet dragging across the floor, she was then dropped a metre from her mother's feet. Druella held her wand to her cheek, Bella looked up at her, a devillish grin on her lips.

'Tell me what I want'

'I thought we agreed on the worse option' Bellatrix replied, looking up at her mother as though trying her out.

'Suit yourself' Druella raised her wand. 'Crucio!'

Bellatrix struggled to contain her screams. The burning began in her chest and then lowered ever so slowly towards her stomach. The pain was intense, it grew as it descended down her body. Druella dropped her hold and Bella fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

'Legilimens'

Bella felt the presence in her head before she could block it out, Druella was already shifting through her memories quicker than she could keep up. She called upon her occlumency skills and began blotting out her mother's intrusion but it was too late, Druella found what she was looking for and Bellatrix was remembering.

_'This time I mean it'_

_'Unhand me' she warned through gritted teeth. 'Unhand me!' she yelled in his face but he only replied with more fury. _

_'Did I not deserve to know I had a son?' _

_'I was going to tell you-'_

Something muffled inside Bella's head, she balled her fists and began defending against the invasion on her mind. Druella was breaking through her defences but she continued to focus, she could feel the memory being selected, she could feel it being pulled from it's roots where it had deeply embedded itself. Bella's eyes were scrunched shut, the memory was closing the gap, about to open when-

'Expelliarmus!' Durella's wand went flying from her grip, breaking her focus and making her swerve on Narcissa. Bellatrix looked up, she got herself up from the floor and looked at her sister who was now nervously holding her wand at Druella. She broke her mother's gaze and glanced at Bellatrix. Her biggest mistake. Druella swatted away her wand and grabbed her roughly by the neck, holding her up against the wall. Her boney fingers contracted as Narcissa struggled to breathe. Bellatrix grabbed her sister's wand, as she bent to collect it she recieved a forceful kick to the shins from her mother, making her fall backwards. Her hand reached out for the wand and found it.

'Stupefy!' Bellatrix scrambled to her feet and grabbed Narcissa. She imagined the front gates of the Malfoy Residence, the two other houses that wedged it into line, the front steps...

Narcissa choked and spluttered, doubling over and reaching out for some kind of support from the railings but she found her sister's arm and clutched. Bellatrix watched her with slight disapproving. She waited with a fraction of impatience for Narcissa to sort herself out.

'It doesn't change anything' Bellatrix stated as Narcissa straightened herself up. 'I'm still furious'

'You're always furious. You bust up my house - is it not fair to call it even?'

'Not if you knew what Druella was looking for' Bellatrix sauntered off into the house. The youngest Black followed after with growing curiosity. Much of the stairs had been cleared but there were still piles of rubble in the corners. Bellatrix went into the dining room, she observed the space and slowly her mind began to wander...

'You know what's been ordered of Draco?' Cissa asked in an attempt to bring her back.

'Mm?'

'The Dark Lord wishes for it to be he who kills Dumbeldore'

This had Bellatrix's attention.

'What? Draco?' Narcissa nodded. 'I didn't believe his duties went beyond getting us in there'

'No, no. It is to be he'

'I don't trust Snape' Bellatrix commented, her eyes travelling out of the room and seeing something else.

'You don't trust anyone' Narcissa remarked, folding her hands in her lap.

'Reckon we should interrogate him'

'Yeah and what happened the last time you did that?' Narcissa pointed out, she sat with a matter-of-fact pose, her hands held together on the table and her head tilted enquiringly. Bellatrix shrugged. Narcissa sat a moment, considering her son's ordeal.

'I want to ask Snape for Draco's protection' Narcissa stood up, Bellatrix looked at her like she was mad.

'I just told you I don't trust him!' she exclaimed, waving her hands about to emphasise her point.

'I want my son's safety'

'I think it's a stupid idea!'

'Suit yourself, I'm going' Narcissa made for the door but Bellatrix caught her arm.

'Let me retrieve my wand and I'll assist you' Bellatrix said quietly, she walked past Narcissa and went out, turning to black smoke as she went from view.

* * *

Back at Lestrange Manor, Rodolphous was in his own state of crazy. He was busy trashing the majority of the upstairs rooms when an unexpected visitor called. Shackles gently told his Master someone was here to see Mistress Lestrange but would just the same as talk to him. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to straighten his clothes before heading downstairs. Waiting by the front doors, a woman in a long green coat, holding a tattered brown leather bag stood with slight apprehension. The embroided badge on the left of her cloak told Rodolphous she was a healer. She had light brown hair, tied back in a tight bun and an honest, ageing face. She shook his hand when he offered it.

'Mr Lestrange, my name is Olivia Redstone. I'm actually here to talk to both you and Mrs Lestrange?'

'I'm afraid my wife is out at the moment' Rodolphous plastered a false smile to his face, unable to offer much more to say.

'Well, I... I suppose I could just talk to you then. When I was found by your house service, I must say I was suprised...' she looked at him a little suspiciously and then continued. 'I have a location and photograph for your son but beyond these I can't help you further'

'My son?' Rod's eyebrows raised and his interest was quickly brought back.

'Yes, you sent for me?'

'Must have been Bella... Come on through' Rodolphous beckoned her to come into the dining room. He held out her seat for her and she sat down. Opening her bag she retrieved some papers and a square piece of card. She handed the card to Rodolphous who had occupied the seat across from her. As his gaze fell upon the photograph, Rodolphous' mouth fell open. He recognised the child instantly as his own...

* * *

Bellatrix disapparated into the bedroom. It looked much the same as it did that evening. She bent down and looked under the bed and found it lieing there, abandonned. She reached for it but it was too far. She laid down and crawled across the floor until she had the wand within arm's reach. As she pocketed it, she heard a humming of voices. She got out from underneath the bed and tiptoed into the hallway. The place was a mess with broken furniture, ripped wallpaper and rubbish. She clung to the banister and leaned over it, listening carefully.

'He looks a lot like your wife' a woman's voice, one she didn't recognise.

'I thought that' Rodolphus replied. He said something else she didn't quite catch.

'I can give you the address he was left at but it's possible the family have since moved'

'I'd like to try anyway... thanks'

Bellatrix twigged. She ran down the stairs at full speed and into the dining room were a woman cloaked in green perched with her back to her, and her husband sat in sudden shock at her entrance. The woman turned around in her seat and then stood on Bellatrix's account.

'Madame Lestrange'

'You' Belaltrix turned her eyes to her husband who was smiling foolishly.

'Bella, you came back' he whispered.

'I came for my wand, you idiot' she screeched.

'Bella, look' he got up and walked around to her side and gave her the photograph. She was about to object when her eyes caught it. He looked like he did the last time she saw him. A cute button nose, his father's jaw, flushed cheeks, pink little lips, furrowed brow, tightly closed eyes. All emotion drained from Bellatrix and an overwhelming feeling overcame her. Rodolphous put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder and she let him. He felt it too...

* * *

_I tried to make this chapter a wee bit longer, hope you liked it. As promised, Demetrius is coming right up. Anyone wanna guess where he might be or what he's up to? _  
_See you soon...  
_

_T x  
_


	12. Chapter 12: Evil Claws For Retrieval

_Chapter 12! Do enjoy..._

_Song: Gary Jules, Mad World  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Evil Claws For Retrieval**_**  
**__Lestrange Manor, 1996  
_

'What's his name, Bella?' Rodolphous asked into the quiet. Bellatrix held the photo, gazing at her little boy with more love than she realised herself capable.

'Demetrius' she whispered, barely aware of her husband. Rodolphous held her close, she didn't so much as resist him, she was too caught up in her trance until she felt pain intensifying where he was squeezing her arm. His hand was pressuring a bruise, she shrugged him off.

'I hope I've been of help' the healer said, collecting her bag. 'The papers include the birth and adoption certificates and the last known address'

'Yes, thank you. I'll show you to the door' Rodolphous let go of Bellatrix and lead the healer down the hall to see her out. On his way back to the dining room, he heard an ear-piercing shriek. He sprinted through, seeing Bella staring at the papers in disbelief.

'What is it?' he came behind her and looked over her shoulder, concern rising up in him as he tried to make sense of what was troubling his wife.

'He's been living with _muggles_' she screamed, he tried to soothe her but she got up and started smashing things. Whatever she could get hold of. She got up on the dining table and kicked the vases and plates and then did a run and jump for the chandelier. She grabbed the lower arms of the glass structure that hung precariously above the dining table. Bellatrix swung, the chain that held the light in place strained and broke free of the ceiling. Bella landed in a screeching mess, shards of glass all about the room. Rodolphous helped her up calmly after examining the papers. His adoptive mother was a muggle, the adoptive father a wizard. It seemed that Demetrius also had an adoptive sibling though it didn't say whether brother or sister.

'_Muggles_' Bella spat. She cringed at the thought. Rodolphous collected the papers and photograph.

'What does it matter? He's pure-blood, that's what counts. Anyway, we can get him back now'

He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Bella broke away and pushed him off.

'So it's all hunkey dorey now is it?' she hissed, folding her arms.

'Belle, I'm sorry I-'

'Don't!' she silenced him and then took a deep breath, needing to clear her head. 'Don't talk about it' she ordered.

'Ok' he replied quietly.

'Lets just find him'

The place was silent.

'You're not leaving me, are you Bella?' Rodolphous whispered, studying her face a moment. She turned her head away from him.

'I don't... know' she swallowed and then shook off the subject. 'Lets just find him'

* * *

Three days later and Rodolphous and Bella were ready to meet their son. The house had been cleared up, furniture was brought out of storage to replace everything that had been broken. Bellatrix had been impatient but Rod made her wait and think carefully about what she should say to the muggles...

'I thought you said you knew where this blasted address was'

'Well, I'm sorry you didn't want to stop for directions'

'I'm not asking muggles for directions!' Bellatrix exclaimed, folding her arms and frowning.

'You don't have to - I will!'

'We're not asking muggles for damned directions'

An hour later and Rodolphous and Bellatrix were standing in the street outside a semi-detached house. The house looked small and a little shabby with a modest, well-kept garden that had become rusty with the new Autumn. Rodolphous opened the gate, Bellatrix stormed up the path and rapped on the door impatiently. Rodolphous joined her, huddling into the doorway against the starting rain. They were both dressed as usual. In black. When Rodolphous tried to persuade Bellatrix not to wear her favourite black-leather corset dress that had the laces up the front, she took him as trying to muggle-ise her. She point-blank refused to wear anything other than what she felt necessary. And leather and laces _were_ necessary. Rod was still unsure how...

On the other side of the door, Bellatrix could see shadows through the stained glass. Someone yanked the door open mid-way. It was a woman, not very tall, mid-40's, dark hair, scraped back into a bun and slight wrinkles in her forehead and cheeks. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Bellatrix and Rodolphous.

'Oh... I...' she took a deep breath, unable to keep the alarm from showing on her face. She stared at Bellatrix, horrified. 'You're her, aren't you?'

Bella was bored already and made to barge past but Rodolphous grabbed her arm and hoisted her back.

'Hello, my name is Rodolphous, this is Bellatrix. We understand our son was left here some 15-16 years ago?'

'He was' the woman replied faintly.

'Might we come in?' he suggested a bit too forcefully to be friendly. But then again, they were there on business.

The woman finally turned her gaze to him, she looked at him blankly like he hadn't been there. She mumbled uselessly and finally stepped aside. Bella and Rodolphous herded into the cramped hallway and followed the woman through to the entrance of a living room. It contained simple furnishings, lots of wooden dressers holding photographs, a patterned, sagging sofa, dated wallpaper and carpet. Before Bellatrix was allowed entry into the room, the muggle woman swerved suddenly in the doorway.

'Give me a moment to talk to him?' she asked, her eyes quickly flicking between the pair. Rodolphous nodded in reluctant agreement.

'Like hell! Do you know how long we've waited to-'

'We can wait a little longer' Rodolphous assured, pulling Bellatrix back a few feet to give the woman some space. She turned and closed the door behind her.

'What the hell are you doing? We don't owe these half-bloods more time! How dare they let him think he's theirs!'

'Bella, calm down. We've waited 16 years, two minutes won't make much difference'

'Don't tell me to calm down' she hissed. 'And get your hands off me!'

Rodolphous retracted his hold and stood back looking beaten. Suddenly the door blew off it's hinges, splinters went flying everywhere. Rodolphous was beginning to think blowing up doors was becoming a bad habbit of his wife's. Bellatrix flounced into the room, her eyes falling first on the woman who was now stood between she and another seated figure.

'Get out of the way' Bellatrix warned quietly, her stare was deadly. The woman stiffly shook her head.

'You can't take him from us' she blubbered, barely aware that she didn't stand a chance against a witch.

'What's all the racket?' A tall, thin-nosed man entered. He was a little plump and dressed in a three-piece navy suite. His hair was short and straw-like in the colour of strawberry blonde and despite his wrinkles there was a youthful element in his ruddy cheeks.

'Jack - they're trying to take Danny' the woman sniffled.

'Danny?' Bellatrix's eyes widened, she gritted her teeth, gripping her wand tighter.

'Bellatrix Lestrange' the man said now, diverting her attention.

'What?' she snorted. The man was suddenly quivering, he took a knobbly wand from his breast pocket and held it straight out at her.

'You're not his parents' he declared. Bellatrix decided it was a question.

'We are. I have documentation' she arched an eyebrow. The figure that had been sitting behind his thought-to-be mother all this time stood up and moved around her into view.

He was half a foot taller than Bellatrix and a little skinny, his muscles hadn't yet filled out. Strong, broad shoulders, clear-cut features and defined cheek bones and dimples. Of course, he had rich, dark hair that stuck up in a messy tussle of loose curls. And his mother's eyes.

'Mum, why did you never tell me?' he was addressing the muggle woman now, looking very confused and partly fearful of the unusual people that stood on the opposite side of his room. The living room where he grew up and played and spent every Christmas. The room where he'd had countless nights doing homework and writing to his sister... His sister. Had she known about this? Had she suspected?

'You can't take him' his mother was saying. His mother? ...His adoptive mother? Tina? Demetrius wasn't sure what to call her now. In a matter of moments she'd gone from 'Mum' to 'Tina'.

'I think you'll find we can' Bellatrix was saying, her voice was stern and her eyes held a crazed stare that told she was deadly serious.

'You can't, by law-'

'Tina, love. We don't want to upset these people' Jack told his distraught partner as he took her hand and squuezed it tight. Something in his voice made her shut up. She realised the weapons with which she was most unfamiliar had been brought into play and suddenly she couldn't control a thing.

'Mr and Mrs Lestrange' Jack began 'We've looked after Danny... Demetrius all this time now. We never saw reason to tell him we weren't his birth parents. We were told his parents were as good as dead-'

'Well we're not dead!' Bellatrix exploded. 'I've waited 16 years for my son and I refuse to wait longer'

She disarmed him with the quick flourish of her wand and threw him off his feet, Jack went flying out of sight back to where he'd come from through an ajoining door. Tina screamed, Demetrius shouted for his dad and then turned on Bellatrix.

'Bella, stop now' Rodolphous ordered but she was already busy throwing things at her competition. _The other mother. _

'Bellatrix!' Rodolphous roared, he grabbed her arm and they spent a moment struggling against eachother. Rodolphous held her steady with one arm and reached out and grabbed his son. Before Tina knew what had happened, things had stopped being thrown at her. She looked up warily to see the intrusion had left and taken what they'd come for.

'No' she sobbed as she looked around the room, desperate for him to appear from somewhere.

'No!' she screamed, falling to her knees. Jack ran into the room. He couldn't do a thing but hold her. Evil had dug it's nails into their life and ripped out the very heart of it.

* * *

'What the fuck! Take me back. Right now!' Demetrius yelled, he tore at his hair as he backed away from Rodolphous and Bellatrix. Rodolphous took a careful step towards him, one hand out-stretched.

'Look, son. I know it's all sudden-'

'Sudden? Are you kidding me? You're bloody psychos'

This made Belaltrix laugh. As she put her wand away her giggles died down and when she returned her gaze back to her son, he was staring at her with eyes full of hatred. She was suprised at how forcefully he held her under lock with his despise.

'You tried to kill my parents' he accused, he stood very still and only stared.

'No... I would have killed two pathetic muggles had Rodolphous _again_, not interferred'

'You crazy bitch' Demetrius shouted, Bellatrix went wide-eyes as she held his glare. Demetrius' chest was rising and falling heavily as his heart began to beat wilder in his chest.

'Bella, let me talk to him?' Rodolphous offered, trying to keep himself between them. Bella turned and left the foyer. Rodolphous turned back to Demetrius.

'I don't care who you people are - I want to go back. Now.'

'We've gotten off badly' Rod started, running a hand through his own messy hair and sighing. 'We just want a chance. We've waited 16 years to get to meet you... Well, your mother's waited 16 years - I only found out about you a week ago. Lets just take stuff slow, ok?'

'I don't know...'

'I understand you're uncertain - Bellatrix is... different' Rodolphous tried to be diplomatic but the concentration on his face as he searched for the right word counter-acted his effort.

'I'm Rodolphous... your dad... Err, Bellatrix is your mother' he gave Demetrius an apologetic look which amused him, forcing him to smile. Hesitantly, he shook his father's hand and nodded.

'I'm Demetrius'

'Yeah - sorry about that too. Bella's choice' Rodolphous grinned, he saw a lot of himself in the young man before him. They'd only just met and yet already he could see so much of his younger self. Not just physically - a lot his looks were Bellatrix's, but the way he held his posture, how he spoke. The small things.

'Do you want to see the rest of the house? I can explain a few things to you as we go?' Rodolphous offered. Demetrius liked the honesty in his father, Bellatrix seemed to lack it massively. Deciding it would be easier to co-operate, he followed Rodolphus up the stairs of the grand manor. It was a bit dim and dusty - full of ancient, old furniture and fading wallpaper with cobwebs in the corners of most rooms. They started on the top floor, going through the hall of bed chambers first and then walking along the Southern facing side of the house. Along this hall ajoined the bathroom and upstairs dining and drawing rooms. Rodolphous then took him along the Eatern facing rooms; the studies, the larger of the two libraries and then the "family room" containing the Lestrange tapestry which hadn't been added to since Rodolphus married 27 years ago.

Demetrius observed the wall with interest, it dated back centuries ago at the very top of the wall where it met the room's high ceiling. He looked again at Bellatrix's image, her face wore a pout and she held a wicked look in her eyes. There were still a good few feet of space between Bellatrix, Rodolphous, Rabastan and the floor.

'You never had other kids?' Demetrius asked, looking at Rodolphous who was observing around the same piece his son was.

'No... It just never happened. If we'd known we didn't have much time we probably would have tried...'

'What happened?'

'We can talk about that later... Want to see your room yet?'

'I'm still not sure...'

'No problem... I understnad'

Demetrius thought for a moment, he looked up at the tapestry again and sighed.

'Ok' he shrugged. Rodolphous grinned and took him down the hall. At the end of the Eastern hall stood a small, spiralling staircase at the top of which was a large, circular room. Originally it was Rodolphous' study but he'd removed all of his stuff and organised it with some of the furniture he managed not to break during his rampage earlier that week. Demetrius walked over to one of the large double windows and looked out at the stretches of land below.

'We can get you some stuff so you can make it more yours' Rodolphous said, observing the space again. The room had always made the perfect retreat for him, being on it's own level of the house. He decided now that Demetrius would need that privellage more than him.

'Yeah... thanks' Demetrius muttered, he drew back from the view and looked around the room. The ceiling bared wooden beams, the wallpaper was a dark shade of green with oak panelling, dusty floorboards were covered mostly with large, thin rugs. Four large double windows sat in the walls, evenly spaced out from eachother. The room held only a wardrobe, plain desk and a double bed.

'It's a nice room' he told Rodolphous, looking up at the rafters and squinting.

'It used to be mine - kitted it out for you'

'You and Bellatrix don't-?'

'No, no. This was my study' he explained. 'The manor has been in our name for generations. I grew up here. There's plenty of land to explore when ever you need time to yourself - or you can come up here... Should I let you settle in?'

'That's ok...'

'You have your wand with you?'

'Wand?' Demetrius asked, looking puzzled. Rodolphous nodded. 'I never went to Hogwarts. Never got a letter - I guess that makes sense now...'

'You never learnt anything?'

'Nope'

'We better not tell Bella that just yet. No problem - I can teach you the basics. We'll get you a wand tomorrow'

Demetrius nodded reluctantly. Inside he was secretly excited though. His sister always went away for such a long time to go to school and told him all kinds of stories when she got home. Demetrius always wished he'd gotten to be a part of that and now he could. Now he thought of his sister, he thought of their relationship. They were no longer bound by the expectations of sibling-hood and he could think of her as more than just a sister or a friend without it being incorrect or wrong... He loved her, as his sister or otherwise. Hermione had always been there for him.

* * *

_So Demetrius is now in the story. (Sorry - he ain't Dursley...) :P_

_Til next time...  
_

_T x  
_


	13. Chapter 13: A Broken Connection

_Happy Sunday all. Decided to treat you to a nice, quick update. Hope you like it - it's a bit slower-paced. _

_Song: Adele, Turning Tables  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: A Broken Connection**___**  
**__Lestrange Manor, Mid-September 1996  
_

_2 weeks later..._

'Expelliarmus!'

Demetrius' wand went flying out of his hand and landed somewhere in a pile of leaves.

'Crap' Demetrius mumbled, rummaging around on the ground for it.

'You're getting better though' Rodolphous told him, looking up at the grey clouds that churned above, threatening another cast of rain. From inside, Bellatrix watched her husband teach her son the very basics of good duelling. She sighed and moved back from the window to observe her new chandelier. She wondered why she hadn't torn down the old one sooner - it had always been such an ugly feature to the dining room. The replacement had a better intricate quality about it, but then Bellatrix wasn't _really_ all that interested in how her dining room looked. She folded her arms and looked back at Demetrius. He was quite obviously the perfect specimen of wizard. A little gangly but he'd grow into his body soon enough. She'd had so many high hopes and expectations for her son. He was of course, charmingly attractive alike his father in the rugged sense. But he lacked any training and though he was keen, he was as of yet unhelpful to the Dark Army. He also refused to speak to or acknowledge Bellatrix under any circumstance. Bella herself found this acutely annoying. He was gladly forming a connection to his true father but shut out his mother wherever possible.

Bellatrix went upstairs to her bedroom. Thunder rumbled outside, the dark clouds illuminating with a quick flash of light. The burst filled the bedroom for just a moment but it brought back a memory Bellatrix was keen to forget. In that short, sharp second of light she saw Rodolphous pressed up against her, his teeth gritted as he growled with a forecful grind. The room darkened and the image was gone. Bella's eyes stayed fix to the end of the bed, cautiously she walked a few feet from the spot and went into the bathroom. Since that night Bellatrix and Rodolphous had been on very thin ice. She accepted the ring again for the simple purpose of distracting Demetrius's attention from the matter. But they no longer shared the same bed. Rodolphous spent every night in the guest room alone with his thoughts, feeling as though he were back in Azkaban.

Bellatrix peeled off her dress and slowly let down her hair. Her reflection in the miror was the same. She looked at her small, pale body and tilted her head. Azkaban had worn her down considerably. She felt older than a woman in her mid-forties - though that wasn't to say she necassarily looked it. Bella heaved a sigh and toyed with her wedding ring, she slipped it off her boney finger and laid it aside delicately. She ran the bath full of warm water and as she waited for the tub to fill she stripped out of her under garments. She raised an eyebrow as she peered at the material between her legs. Nothing.

Taking a deep, long breath she looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Her hand skimmed her stomach and as her eyes met in her reflection, she gripped the edge of the sink and retched. Doubling over with the effort of expelling the contents of her stomach, she gasped for air. After repainting the basin, she ran cold water and splashed her face and the back of her neck. She looked at the mirror again, fresh fury built up at the crumbled woman opposite. Angry eyes met manic ones, she balled her fists and hit the mirror repeatedly. Her opposite image shattered and cracked. When she had enough glass on the floor and blood running down her wrists she got into the bath to soak it all away. Bella couldn't figure out what she was pissed off at. Usually it was something so straight forward, something simple. This time it cut below the surface. The man she loved hurt her and the child she gave birth to wanted nothing to do with her. Bellatrix was at a loss. With little movement in the Dark Lord's plans she had no clear focus. It was all blur.

* * *

Thunder rolled in and the first crack of lightening struck. Rodolphous was pursuing Demetrius through Collywod's Forest, the thickest cluster of trees on the Lestrange estate. Demetrius dispappeared up ahead - he was swift with finding cover, Rod could give him that credit. For the first two weeks he'd been working with Demetrius on simple duelling and spells, Demetrius was a fast learner and he was picking it up quickly. It wasn't fast enough for Bellatrix though. She'd been incredibly distant since they'd brought Demetrius home. Their son was settling in well, he'd been hesitant to begin with but he seemed able to accept the situation after some space over the first few days. He was however adamant on the condition that he would not speak to Bellatrix until she apologised for what she did to his adoptive parents. Rod couldn't see that happening any time soon.

Another grumble of thunder. Demetrius stopped and looked up at the sky, he heard panting a few feet from him. In the darkened wood he could make out Rodolphous' figure.

'Expelliarmus' he flicked his wand and his opponent was disarmed. Rod turned around, looking impressed.

'Alright. Nice one... We better call it a night now - storm's coming in'

As the pair walked back up to the manor they looked like a regular father and son. Joking, shoving, wrestling, pushing. Demetrius was finally half-glad his parents had found him. He loved Jack and Tina - he did, but Jack had never been the type of guy to look up to or idolise. He had that in Rodolphous though. There was a greater air of confidence and certainty he'd been missing. A masculinity he'd been not found growing up. He had it now though and he found himself not wanting to let it go.

* * *

A week later Bellatrix was laid out on her bed, exhausted. Rodolphous knocked on the door once and granted himself entry. Bella didn't so much as open her eyes. The healer entered after Rodolphous, closing the door behind her and moving over to the bed-side.

'Bella?' Rodolphous knelt at the side of the bed, watching her with hope for something more than just a grumble. 'Bellatrix, the healer's going to find out what's wrong, ok? Do you want me to stay?'

'No' she replied quite harshly. Slowly she opened her eyes to meet the worried look on her husband's face. He got up and left the room, leaving her alone with the woman cloaked in green. She put her bag down at the end of the bed.

'How long have you been unwell, Mrs Lestrange?' she asked, taking out a stethescope.

'A week' Bella mumbled, her eyelids were beginning to droop again.

'I'm going to measure your heart rate, alright?' Bellatrix didn't move a muscle while the healer busied herself with taking temperature, heart rate and a blood sample.

'Other symptoms?'

'Mm... sick'

'Ok' the healer noted in her notebook. 'Anything else?'

'Yeah' Bella yawned, lazily raising her hand to cover her mouth. She blinked her eyes open and looked straight at the healer, her gaze was alert but her eyes lacked any of their usual shine.

'I think I'm pregnant'

* * *

_Dun dun dun! Is she or isn't she? Don't worry - I knows what I'm doing here... By the ways there'll be some fluffies come up. It's been a bit dim and dark thus far. Think I'll try fit in some nicey stuff in soon..._

_T x  
_


	14. Chapter 14: Heart Swells

_Wa-hey! Ch 14! Let me know what you think... __  
_

_Song: Snow Patrol, Run  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Heart Swells  
**_Lestrange Manor, 1996_

_2 months later...  
_

'Demetrius... Narcissa. Cissy, this is Demetrius' Bella introduced her sister to her son around the dining table. Narcissa's smile was fixed but her eyes gleamed with interest.

'A pleasure' Narcissa said, taking her nephew's hand across the table and shaking it briefly. Her eyes stayed glued to him. Demetrius looked away awkwardly, not enjoying the attention from his Aunt even slightly.

'Quite the spitting image of you, Bellatrix' Narcissa flicked her gaze back to her sister.

'A lot like Rodolphous too' Bellatrix replied, stifling a yawn as she slumped in her seat.

'Is the Dark Lord yet to meet him?'

'Yes, we plan a meeting in a month - on Christmas Eve' Bellatrix replied, she now looked at Demetrius with a cocked eyebrow. He'd been particularly disinterested in meeting Voldemort - something that would just would not do. He would become a loyal follower whether he liked it or not as far as Bellatrix was concerned. But these days, Bella didn't have much energy to battle him into doing as he was told, so a lot of the negotiation was left to Rodolphous who, at present, was far too soft on him.

'It's been a while since I've seen you around, Bella'

'I've been busy, Cissy'

'Yeah? Doing what?'

'... My roses needed pruning'

'You don't have roses'

'I've been installing the chandelier'

'Rodolphous did that and it only took him 3 minutes' Narcissa said, folding her arms. Bella sighed.

'I've just been busy, alright?'

'Busy for three months?' Narcissa wasn't giving up the subject.

'Have you heard from mother lately?'

'No.' Cissa replied sharply, keeping her suspicious gaze on her elder sister.

There was a moment of silence. Demetrius coughed and made to get up.

'Sit down' Bellatrix told him quietly, her voice held no order, no command, no threat. Because it was nothing other than a weary, worn-out request, Demetrius sat back down. He frowned, tilting his head as though it would help him see her better. Bellatrix just looked down at her hands as she fumbled with the hem of her sleeve. Narcissa looked at Bella's stomach and frowned, her creased face suddenly straightened and her mouth fell open.

'Holy shit' Narcissa yelped, Bella didn't look up, she just kept playing absent-mindedly with her sleeve. 'Demetrius, would you leave your mother and I, a moment?'

Demetrius nodded slowly and got up, Narcissa waited to hear his footsteps grow more distant and then she consulted her sister.

'Tell me you're not'

'Not what, Narcissa?' the harshness had returned to Bella's voice as she turned her wild stare on her younger sister, daring her to say something wrong.

'Bellatrix?' Narcissa said her name accusingly.

'You are not to tell anybody this time, understood?' Bella instructed her, smoothing her hands over the slight swell of her stomach that so far, had gone unnoticed.

Narcissa was quiet a moment.

'How far gone are you?'

'Three months' Bella replied after a slight pause.

'You've told Rodolphous...' Narcissa half-asked, her eyes grew wider when Bellatrix said nothing. 'Bella, how could you not learn from the last time!'

'He deserves not to know!' Bellatrix exploded, the fire returning to her eyes that had been absent ever since Demetrius made his rejection to her clear.

'Why?' Narcissa asked, her question was simple and commanding. She took a new boldness, accepting advantage of her sister's obvious physical fatigue.

'That's none of your business' Bellatrix answered, she pushed back her chair and made to get up but Narcissa grabbed her arm. Bella's eyes nearly popped their sockets, she gritted her teeth like she was biting on meat.

'You tell him or I will' Cissa threatened.

'You told him the last time Narcissa and you know where that got you. If _you_ learnt anything from past experience it is not to mess with me' Bellatrix pulled free of her hold and made for the staircase. She gripped the banister and took a breath, readying herself for the climb. Her other hand held her stomach as she took the first step.

By the time she'd reached the top of the landing, she'd broken out into a thin sweat. She took a moment to concentrate on breathing. Bellatrix turned around to look down the staircase and was shocked to see Rodolphous looking back at her. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. She swallowed and turned away.

'Bellatrix' he called after her.

She ignored him and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Bella was just about to settle herself into bed when Rodolphous burst in. He slammed the door behind him. Bellatrix paid him no attention and propped herself up against the pillows.

'Virus, my ass' he yelled, walking over to the end of the bed and folding his arms. 'Tell me you're not playing a repeat'

'Go away. I need to sleep' she closed her eyes.

'No. You are going to tell me right now, Bellatrix. Or we are done'

'You can't finish something that's already over, Rodolphous'

Rod was quiet a moment. He tried to calm himself with a deep, shaky breath.

'If that's the case - why the hell are you stll here?'

Bellatrix didn't reply, she fidgeted a little and yawned. He shook her arm. She hadn't realised he'd moved around to her side of the bed. She opened her eyes, apparently annoyed.

'Are you pregnant, Bellatrix?' she kept his stare but didn't answer. He pulled back the bedsheets and took one look at her stomach. Why hadn't he noticed before? Bella continued to stare at him, she watched as his face boiled in rage, his cheeks grew pinker.

'For fuck's sake woman!' he kicked the bedframe. 'First you go mute on me for three months and then this!'

Bellatrix put her legs over the side of the bed first and then heaved herself up. Her stomach wasn't yet particularly big, just slightly rounded and only just pushing on the lose material of her dress.

'Who's the father?' he demanded, watching her straighten her clothes.

'Who d'you think?' she played with him slightly but he didn't pick up on her fooling.

'Could be anyone from Snape to your brother-in-law. You're that much of a God-damn whore' he spat.

Bellatrix moved over to the window to peer at the grey landscape.

'No...' she sighed. 'Think about how we conceived this one' she told him quietly. She turned from the bleak view and looked up at Rodolphous who was trying to say something but was struggling with his words.

'I'm... I can't...' he stuttered, Bellatrix was patient. He swallowed hard and pulled his gaze off the floor to look at her.

He took two steps forward but she backed away.

'Just don't, Rod' she softly, lowering her eyes as she felt the stinging of his gaze on her. Rodolphous took a few uncertain steps backward, he knew it was over. He'd known it was over before they'd even found Demetrius. Before he even lay a hand on her that night he knew it would be over if his anger got the better of him. But he went and crossed the line anyway. As she watched him take hold of the door handle, Bellatrix realised she'd been holding her breath and let it go. Rodolphous suddenly swerved on his heels. He didn't want to go. If he left that room it meant it was over. He walked back over to her and stopped inches away.

'No...' he shook his head. 'I'm not gonna give up on you, Bella.'

She looked at him blankly, opening her mouth to object but he filled the quiet first.

'If you want me gone you'll have to force me because I will not leave you alone with the constant reminder of what I did to you. If you need me and God, I hope you do because I know I need you - I'm here.' his chest heaved, every word that fell from his mouth felt like his last.

'Darlin', I'll never let you go again...' his voice broke, he tried to find the ability to tell her how he felt but his voice was lost in the emotion he felt. 'I love you, Bella...' he whispered so faintly she barely heard it. Their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity. Bellatrix stood stock-still, Rodolphous touched his hand to her cheek, smoothing back her hair. His lips longed for hers, lingering closer with every heightened heart beat, every rushed breath. She was shocked at first, when he gently, then hungrily pressed his lips to hers. As Bellatrix finally gave into his kiss, a soft moan escaped her. In the soft, gentle sensations of his embrace, she finally felt that unusual, absurd feeling creeping in on her again after being gone so long. And this time she wanted to welcome it with an open and capable heart.

* * *

_Yay! Rod and Bella are all good again, or are they?_  
_See you next time...  
_

_T x  
_


	15. Chapter 15: Fox Among Rabbits

_Whaaat! Double upload! I quite liked writing this chapter. There's a bit of nice-ness coming up so I hope you guys enjoy that. Also, there's no song for this chapter because it was too hard to pick one. Anyway, let me know what you think... _

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: A Fox Among Rabbits**_____**  
**__The Malfoy Residence, Christmas Eve 1996  
_

_______1 month later...  
_

'My Lord, may I present to you my son, Demetrius Lestrange' Bellatrix bowed as low as her physical state would allow her.

'Arise Bellatrix' Voldemort's voice was hard and cold... and bored. He turned his interest to the boy before him. 'Demetrius Lestrange' he addressed the boy, saying his name like he were tasting it, trying it out for flavour.

'...Sir.' Was all Demetrius could manage, he bowed his head as Bellatrix had done. She now stood, her arms folded across her bump, the protruding peak of which was now clear, pushing against her dress, taking away from her no-nonsense stature. Rodolphous stood by her, watching the interaction between their Master and son with undivided attention. Voldemort took a long breath through his flat little nose and exhaled in a dwindling sigh.

'How far are you proceeded with training, Rodolphous?' Voldemort asked, keeping his glare on the boy.

'We've been working a month and a half, my Lord. He's very capable in standard duelling but could use more work in complex Dark Arts'

Voldemort laughed, throwing back his head. The Death Eaters looked around at eachother uncertainly but snapped their gazes back to their master when his sounding amusement stopped abruptly.

'You mean to tell me this boy is _still_ unuseful to me' Voldemort swerved and stared at the Lestranges. Rodolphous lowered his gaze, Bellatrix mumbled some more rubbish in the form of cooeing devotion.

'My Lord, my son will be a powerful Death Eater - we are the most loyal of your servants. He will be a well-trained pure-blood by next year. Demetrius will continue our cause-!'

'Quiet!' he commanded at a volume that startled everyone.

Bellatrix stepped back a little and hunched her shoulders. Demetrius raised an eyebrow at his mother, finding the whole situation most bizarre.

'You are to have another child, Bellatrix?' Voldemort questionned, raising his chin in challenge.

'Yes, my Lord' she replied gravely.

'A prime example to continuing the cause' his tone changed as he turned to the rest of the Death Eaters. 'But that doesn't mean to say your timing is well' he shot a glance back at Bella, wiping the pleased smile off her face.

'Meeting dismissed' Voldemort announced, he walked to the window of the drawing room and flew off in black dust. Half the guests in the room apparated after him, leaving the Malfoys, Lestranges and several individuals in the silence. The meeting had been called in the Malfoy Residence on Christmas Eve that afternoon. As predicted, Voldemort was unimpressed with Demetrius's few skills though he knew of his unmagical background. Rodolphous accompanied Bellatrix on the sofa, taking her hand in his. This caught Narcissa's attention.

The youngest Black sister grew visibly jealous, her eyes locked to their hands, her jaw tightened. Narcissa hadn't spoken to Bellatrix since the day she found out she was pregnant and so to see her elder sister's marriage strengthened once more, she had to admit she was surprised and very much disappointed. She had not spoken to Rodolphous in the four months since he rejected her and he seemed to have pretty much forgotten. But Rodolphous hadn't forgotten - he'd been side-tracked. He was more than busy trying to patch up his marriage, teach his son 5 years worth of magic and form mutual grounds for the two of them. He didn't need another problem if he could avoid it.

Bellatrix and Rodolphous had made progress since that particular day when he confronted her, but things were still very slow. Demetrius was still shutting her out wherever possible, even more so now she'd gotten used to her constant tire and found her burning will-fullness once again. Rod still slept alone, his affection towards Bellatrix never went beyond what he didn't think she could handle. Though he was happy to take his time with mending things up with his wife so long as things were actually being fixed.

'Come on, I'll show you upstairs' Draco nudged his cousin, the pair went out of the room.

'It's nice that they're bonding' Narcissa said into the quiet, snapping herself away from her thoughts.

'Mm... I thought Draco a bit hostile towards Demetrius at first' Rodolphous replied. The other remaining Death Eaters began to mumble to each other around the edges of the room, the noise of steady talk slowly filling the space again.

'I'd better go make sure everything's set in the kitchen, I won't be a moment' Narcissa rose from the sofa, leaving Lucius to himself.

Bellatrix rubbed her stomach gently, it had grown into more of a bump over the last month and she was now beginning to throw clothes to the back of the closet that didn't fit.

'How are you finding things, Bellatrix?' Lucius asked, flicking his long hair away from his face and leaning back on the sofa.

'Fine' she muttered.

'She's been spewing every morning' Rodolphous replied. Bellatrix gave him a poke in the ribs. Rod grinned, Lucius faked a smile.

'How about yourselves?' Rod asked, diverting the conversation.

'We're doing splendidly, thank you Rodolphous. Draco is doing incredibly well with his duties' he said smugly, creating the first rivalry between them over the abilities of their sons. Rodolphous' eyes turned stone cold.

'Yes, I heard. He sent you an apple didn't he?' Bellatrix smiled, Lucius' smile vanished. Rod laughed once, covering his mouth and looking away after recieving odd looks.

'The next step will be his greatest honour. What's Demetrius doing again, Bellatrix? Has he managed to kill so much as a squirrel?'

'Sorry Lucius, do pardon me. I don't mean to take away from Draco's spotlight - he is afterall so much like his father - so many useful qualities' Bellatrix's tone was tinged with false impress, alerting Rodolphous immediatly but settling Lucius back to his former prowess. Bellatrix paused. 'He does indeed hold so much of your cowardess and that delightful blonde hair - so very helpful in battle' Lucius stared back at Bella, realising her mocking.

Rodolphous smirked, Lucius shot him the evils.

'I don't see Demetrius being of help any time soon' he pointed out, getting a little flustered.

Bellatrix sat her chin on Rodolphous' shoulder, looking up at him intensely. 'Do you hear that darling? He thinks our boy useless' she turned back to Lucius. 'When Draco fails to kill Dumbeldore, Demetrius will be waiting in the wings - ready to fulfil that duty. You wait. White rabbit Malfoy's gonna fall down that hole and then Mad Hatter's gonna own this tea party' her eyes glowed with the prospect.

Lucius frowned at her analogy and opened his mouth to say something but Rodolphous piped up.

'What d'you call a rabbit with a bent dick?' Bellatrix looked at him confused, Rod paused and looked between them. 'Fucks Funny'

Rod errupted in private amusement at his joke. Bella began to cackle after a moment of shock at her husband's unusual humour. Lucius gawped, his lower jaw a few inches off the floor as Narcissa entered.

'Dinner's ready' she informed. 'I'll go tell the boys-'

'That's alright, Narcissa. I'd be happy to get them' Bellatrix got up and made her way for the door. Narcissa didn't bother to argue with her. Bellatrix made her way carefully up the stairs, as she got a few steps from the landing, she could see through a crack in the door. Draco was holding his wand out-stretched at something... or someone.

'You think you can beat me, mudblood? Like hell. I'm the chosen one, round here. I'm the one to take the honour for the ultimate task.' he snivelled. Bellatrix hurdled the last of the steps as fast as she could and burst into the room. Jousting her wand at him, he went flying backwards into a stack of shelves. As she came into the room she could see Demetrius to her left, quivering slightly, his eyes stuck on Draco who was struggling to get up-right.

'Need mummy to save you?' Draco jaunted, ignoring the venemous look from his Aunt. 'You're no wizard'

'One more word, Draco and you're dragon crap' Bellatrix warned, holding her wand aloft.

'He's pathetic' Draco told her. 'I don't get what all the hype is over a stinking half-blood'

Bella cast her wand high and when she brought it down, Draco fell subject to her pregnancy hormones. The spell hit him full on in the chest, sending him back through the double-window. The glass shattered, Draco screamed and there was a loud thud as he hit the ground outside. Demetrius stayed wide-eyed, his gaze fixed to where Draco had stood not a moment ago. Bellatrix walked out of the room, she made her way up to the second floor. Steadying her breath, she stood in the shadows of a solitary corner, comfortingly rubbing her stomach in slow strokes.

'Bellatrix?' she heard Demetrius calling out for her. There was movement on the bottom floor and lots of noise.

'Bellatrix?' Demetrius asked out again, she could see him through the railings looking around for her. She kept her hiding place, watching him from above as he searched the rooms on the middle floor. He came to a stop in the middle of the landing, looking down at his feet. He stayed that way a moment and then turned around for one more try.

'Mother?'

Bellatrix felt her heart pang and slowly she sunk to the floor.

'I'm here'

Demetrius looked upwards and then ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. As he came to stand before her, she realised he looked more like a man. He'd filled out a bit more in the last month plus his pin-stripe slacks and cream shirt gave him more masculine grace.

'You alright?' he asked genuinly, looking down at her with what she thought was concern in his eyes.

Bella nodded. Demetrius took a tentative step and then turned and sat down beside her. He sat with his elbows resting on his knees, settling into a companionable silence with his mother. After a moment he finally found something to say...

'Thanks for that...' he said into the quiet, leaning his head back against the wall. Bellatrix sat very still and said nothing. 'I know I've been...' he trailed off again, struggling with something to say. He turned to look at her.

'Bella?' it was Rodolphous, he was running up the stairs and looking around for them.

'We're up here, dad' Demetrius replied, watching as Rod followed his voice and stopped at the bottom of the steps.

'Everything alright?'

'We'll be there in a second' Demetrius replied.

'Everything alright?' Rod repeated, squinting up at them.

'We're fine... We'll be down in a minute'

'Ok...' Rod paced back a bit uncertainly and then disappeared again.

'I'm sorry we came into your life the way we did' she spoke for the first time, Demetrius registered her words and his eyebrows raised in surprise.

'Honestly... I'm just glad you did' he replied.

Bella sucked in a quick breath and cringed.

'What is it?' Demetrius turned to her, worried. 'What's wrong?'

'He's kicking' she half-smiled, Demetrius knelt next to her. Bella reached out for his hand and placed it where she felt the last movement. They waited a moment and it started again.

'I feel it' Demetrius whispered, grinning as he watched their hands. 'Does it ever hurt?'

'Not usually... You're the first person to feel him'

'You know it's a boy?'

'I picture him a boy, yes' Bella nodded, she kept her hand closed over his even when the movement stopped.

'Ready to face them?' Demetrius asked after a few moments quiet. Bella rolled her eyes and gave a short, sharp nod. Demetrius got up first and dusted down his trousers, he held out his hands for her and helped her up. Bella reached out for the railing, about to start making her descent. Demetrius offered her his elbow. She smiled, tilting her face away so he couldn't see. She took his arm and together they made their way downstairs.

Draco was seated in the kitchen, Narcissa dabbed at his cuts and grazes with a damp flannel, apologising at his every wince. Narcissa was alerted to their presence, she gave Draco the flannel and rose up, determined not to back down to her elder sister in her own home.

'Bellatrix, you have no right coming in here-'

'Shh!' Bella raised her arms and looked up at the ceiling. Everyone was quiet and looked upwards. Nobody heard anything, it was still and very quiet.

'What are you-?'

'Shut up!' Bella snapped at Draco. Everyone looked toward the ceiling in obvious puzzlement.

'What are we looking at?' Demetrius whispered to her.

'Nothing - just appreciating the wallpaper. I fancy it for the nursery, don't you?'

'Bella you're insufferable!' Narcissa screeched in frustration.

'Hmm, think we'll be off now. No, no - don't get up. Merry Christmas to you all' Bellatrix flounced out with as much regal attitude as one could manage with sore feet and a swollen stomach.

Demetrius tailed after, leaving three white rabbits staring after the fox.

* * *

The next morning Rodolphous woke at 9 o'clock. He opened the curtains of the guest room and found that it had snowed at least one foot deep overnight. He got dressed into his velvet green dinner jacket, shirt, trousers and bow-tie and went downstairs. At the dining table, Demetrius was busy shovelling food in his mouth while Bellatrix sat comfortably to his left at the top of the table, reading the paper. She was in a thin, cream dressing gown. Rodolphous shivered involuntarily.

'Morning' Demetrius said, looking up. 'It's Christmas' he stated with a childish grin.

'Yep it is' Rod replied, giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder as he passed. He leant in and gave Bellatrix a peck on the cheek.

'Happy Christmas, love' he told her.

'Same to you, Rod' she said, keeping her eyes on the paper and taking a sip from her mug.

'Get anything, Demetrius?' Rodolphous asked, taking the seat opposite his son.

'Na - not opened anything yet. We were waiting on you'

'I didn't get you anything Rodolphous' Bellatrix said, still not looking up. 'But I'll have something for you by the end of the day' she sucked on the inside of her cheek and gave him a knowing and continued reading her article. Rodolphous kept gazing at her but she didn't look back at him. He was gawping at her breasts, realising he had somehow not noticed how much bigger they'd gotten. He could feel something twitching in his pants and looked down. He casually slipped his hand under the table and tried to think of something bad. _Onions? A dog taking a shit? Meerkat sex? Yep, meerkat sex. Hairy, little meerkat balls... _

'Dad, are you ok?'

'What? Yeah'

Rodolphous brought himself back to the present. Demetrius looked apparently confused by the look of concentration on his father's face. Bellatrix was smirking into her coffee cup.

'Dunno what you're laughing at. You get wet before I've even-'

'Darling, our son is sitting right in front of you' Bellatrix reminded. Rod quickly shut up, looking from her to Demetrius and then back. Demetrius looked down at his pumpkin flake cereal trying not to understand what they were on about. Bellatrix giggled, Rod saw a smile on her face he hadn't seen for a long time. He thought her genuinly happy in that second.

'Bellatrix, you remember back when you fancied Lucius?' he teased, she hated it when he reminded her of this story.

'I did _not_ fancy Malfoy. I said I wanted to know what shampoo he used'

'That's not how I remember it' Rod grinned, Demtrius looked up and awaited the tale from Rodolphous. 'Back when we were about 20-'

'We were not 20! We were 12'

'Same difference' Rod shrugged and continued. 'She used to fancy the pants off Lucius Malfoy - thought he was hotter than a boiling cauldron'

'I did not' she dropped her newspaper and folded her arms.

'She did too. Seriously, if Narcissa hadn't gotten in their first I reckon you could look a whole lot different right now...' Bellatrix clapped him round the back of his head.

'Ow!'

'I once said that I like men with long hair and I wondered where Lucius got his shampoo in the same sentence. End of story' she told Demetrius. Bella picked up her paper again and turned the page. Rod was still grinning.

'How did you guys meet?' Demetrius asked, playing with his cereal. He enjoyed the playful fighting between Bellatrix and Rodolphous, it felt more... normal.

'Well, we first met on the Hogwarts Express Platform-' Rod began.

'Nine and three-quarters' Bellatrix chipped in.

'She was just about to step on-board when I noticed she'd dropped one of her papers'

'I was carrying a lot of books'

'So, I picked it up but she'd already gotten on. I spent half an hour checking every carriage for her and finally found her right in the end one. I wouldn't normally have bothered but she was kinda something' Rodolphous continued, sneaking side-glances at Bella who was watching him fondly while he recounted the tale.

'So when I found her, she was with a bunch of other students - Regulus and Lucius included. I knew Regulus - our families knew eachother well so I asked him about her later'

'After 2 months he finally got up the courage to give me back my paper' Bellatrix told her son..

'It wasn't as long as two months'

'It was. And I can still remember what you said'

'Yeah, me too - you shot me down' Rodolphous sat back in his chair and observed her reaction. She shrugged.

'Well, I had to put you in your place some time'

'I was trying to ask you out!' Rodolphous exclaimed.

'Well I know that now but I was only 11 at the time'

'And in love with Lucius Malfoy' Rod started to laugh. Bellatrix made a hissing noise.

'3 years later he asked me to the Yule Ball' Bellatrix took over the story, folding her hands on the table and tilting her head at Demetrius who looked amused by the narrative of events. 'At the end of the evening he saw me to my dorm, like the gentleman he was. And as he leant in to kiss me-'

'She slapped me' Rodolphous broke in, Bellatrix started to chuckle. 'It hurt too!' he added.

'I thought you were trying to bite me!' she giggled. Rodolphous shook his head, not believing her excuse.

'Anyway... after that she couldn't get enough of me, so I must have done something right' Rod shrugged, he smiled at Bella, clear adoration in his eyes. Bella's laughs died down and she looked back at him, taking his hand across the table.

* * *

_Bit of cute banter there between Bella and Roddy. How nice, things are just starting to straighten out... That can't be right._

_Let me know what you thought._

_T x  
_


	16. Chapter 16: Poison Countered

_Chapter 16! This one was a bit harder to write. Be sure to let me know what you make of it! Oh yeah - lem-alert!_

_Song: Alice Cooper, Poison  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters etc.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Poison Countered  
**_Lestrange Manor, 1996_

The night of December 25th 1996, the master bedroom of Lestrange Manor was silent. The night was dark and starless. A broad moon reflected glimmering light through the window in a long, unbroken beam that illuminated the floorboards, the bed and hit the wall opposite. The room was dark in exception to the stream of moonlight. In the shadows of the corner by the window, Bellatrix was waiting. She was back in her dressing gown, it concealed the black lingerie that had gone unused for prime purpose far too long. Her arms were folded, she leant back against the wall. Just waiting.

Rodolphous said nothing. He stood in the doorway, letting go of the handle just as he closed the door. The lock clicked. His chest was heaving already with long, deep breaths. His shirt was half-unbuttoned, revealing his collar bone and a few fine hairs on his chest.

'Are you sure, Bella?' he asked finally, breaking the quiet with concern etched in his voice. She walked into the light that poured from the window, her figure breaking the endless beam. She silhouetted against the dim rays but Rodolphous could still make out her actions. She untied the cord of her gown but kept it clutched to her bust.

'Bellatrix... are you ready for this?'

Again no reply. She walked out of the light and came back into focus in the shadows. His eyes glued to her, watching every step, every movement. The dangerous look in her eyes told him, confirmed for him - he was a dead man now. He was hers. Nobody elses. Hers.

She walked slowly towards him and stopped a foot away, her face angled away from him as she slipped the robe from her shoulders, it slipped to the floor. Rod's mouth dropped open, he was unhelpful for anything but staring at her. She looked up at him now, earnestly at first and then that smile he knew all too well graced her features. Her hands slid up his arms, his skin turning to gooseflesh everywhere she touched.

'Bella-' he started but she silenced him, pressing her soft lips to his. Rodolphous lost all power, his mind was turning to mush. All he could feel was the growing need to have her. His cock twitched in his pants, he could feel the little bead of pre-cum beginning to dribble down his tip. Her arms wound around his neck, pushing him back against the wall, her body was tight against his. She ground against his crotch, her breathing was erratic and her eyes gleamed with amusement as he struggled in genuine pain from the sheer effort of holding back. Spikey-nailed fingers tip-toed across his chest and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, Rod shook it from his shoulders. Her hand lowered to the buckle of his belt, she unfastened his trousers one-handed and slipped her fingers into his boxers. She grabbed the base of his cock tightly, Rod tried to stifle a grunt. Her hand slid up and down his length teasingly, Rod tried to move against her movements but this attempt only earnt him a scoulding.

She withdrew her contact and led him to the bed, pulling him by the waistband of his trousers. His trousers dropped around his ankles before he was pushed onto the mattress. Bellatrix dropped her panties and assumed position, legs either side so she was straddling him like a horse. Rodolphous looked up at that wicked grin, his heart was beating wildly, half out of apprehension for what would surely follow and half for actual fear of what she'd do to him. Sweat was already starting at the edges of his hair, his throat was dry and his hands were clammy. Bellatrix softly, innocently brushed her lips against his. Curly hair tickled his face, he kissed back doubling her passion and impatience. She pulled away from the kiss and gave him a little nip on the neck.

'Ow' he complained, she gave him another one on his collar bone. Her lips sunk lower down his chest, leaving the occassional love bite until her plump lips met the tip of his cock. Rod fidgeted underneath her hold, Bellatrix enthusiastically made a show of licking her lips before pressing them to the peak of his arousal. Rod confined a groan to his chest, watching her head bob up and down on his dick was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Bellatrix looked up at him, that wicked look in her eyes as she controlled his pleasure made him want to scream her name but he wouldn't. Bellatrix wouldn't have him do that. She pulled away with a resounding 'pop' as her lips left his throbbing manhood. Rodolphous was momentarily disheartened at the loss of contact. Bellatrix straddled him once more, he was at her mercy, gazing at her with particular awe for her beauty.

Her hands went behind her back and unhooked her bra, she let it slip off her shoulders. Rodolphous grinned at her but she didn't reply with the same excitement. He pushed himself up on his hands.

'Bella' his voice was husky with desire. She was about to force him down when he stole a kiss. It wasn't desperate or hot or infused with passion, it was soft and wet and sweet. And Bella hated it. It caught her off-guard, for some reason she pulled back like he hadn't had the right. Rodolphous never was a push-over but he could tell she wasn't feeling the same way he was and he needed that. Normally they'd be in constant power struggle with one another. Of course Rodolphous knew it would be different this time but he wanted her to at least enjoy it.

'Don't do this if you're not ready' Rod whispered, Bella was still poised. She lowered herself slightly, the tip of his manhood touching to her opening.

'Oh, I am' she replied matter-of-factly. He knew she referred to the wet between her thighs.

'Your body doesn't always comply with your heart'

'Ha - what heart?' she looked away, shaking her head.

'Your heart' he answered, Bellatrix snapped her gaze back to him, all emotion was gone. Rod took a deep breath. 'Why don't you - for once - let me make love to you? Nothing bitter involved... Just us'

His lips inched closer, his nose nuzzling hers. A moment's hesitation, the changing of heart? No. Bellatrix violently pushed him down with a scowl. Her nails dug into his torso, she closed her eyes - she wouldn't look at him. Rodolphous wanted her but he wanted her for the right reasons. This usual, ritualistic, rough sex wasn't how he'd remembered it. Rod was beginning to worry he'd ruined his wife for all men - most importantly, himself. She shuddered as she lowered herself onto him, biting down on her lip as she stretched to accomodate him. Bellatrix picked up the pace, riding him with quick, intense movements. Rodolphous thrust upward, matching her momentum and keeping her rhythm. Her eyes stayed screwed shut until finally he let himself go, her head tossed back and her eyes grew wide with an almost soundless gasp. Without a word, she dismounted him, crawled across the bed and tucked herself beneath the sheets.

Rodolphous sat a moment watching her, he found his boxers and put them on. He debated whether to stay with her or give her some space. Eventually he realised it didn't really matter, she was upset with him whether he stayed or went. He climbed under the sheets, lieing on his back and looking up at the ceiling.

'I'm sorry, Bellatrix' he told her genuinly. She didn't reply. Rod remenisced about how they used to be. Bellatrix had always been the love of his life, he'd been brought up not to always show it but she was. When they were young and just married and sharing the thrills of serving the Dark Lord, Rod couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier. Things couldn't be more different now. He had a son and another child on the way. His wife was demented and at present, highly uncapable of being a new mother. Rodolphous suddenly began to fret. How the hell were they going to manage a baby? Bella had no experience with nappies or bottles or crying children. How would they cope with that when they couldn't cope with eachother?

'Do you think we're in trouble, Belle?'

She sighed. 'What do you think?'

'I think I'm a bit worried' he confessed. Bella groaned and rolled over. She sat up, holding the sheets to her breast.

'If you want to end this - ask me for a divorce. If you want to stay then stay'

'It's not that simple...'

'Why isn't it? What's wrong with you?'

'What's wrong with me?' he asked, his voice was rising but he couldn't control it. 'What's wrong with you more like. Can't you see how bad things are?'

'Things are fine. We have our son back, another on the way - soon the Dark Army will be called to use. Things are fine' she insisted.

'What about you and me?' he sounded disheartented, plaintative.

'What about us?'

'Things aren't good with us, Bella. What about when the baby comes? How are we going to manage all the crying and baby stuff and nappies and constant care? Neither of us knows what the hell to do'

Bellatrix considered his words a moment and looked away, deep in thought. She sat back against the wall.

'I'm not worried about those things...' she started.

'How can you not be?' Rodolphous asked incredulously. He turned to her, needing reason.

'When the time comes' she said calmly, staring out of the window. 'I'll know. I'll look at him and I'll know anything is worth it for him. All the crying and everything that comes with it is just a necassary stage in his path to greater glory. This child is going to be everything, Rodolphous. My everything' she looked back to Rodolphous, his face looked hopeful.

'Bella, I love you'

'I know' she sighed, looking down at her hands.

'Do you love me?'

Bellatrix inspected her hands and then frowned.

'What do you expect me to say to that?' she asked with little emotion or demand.

'I would hope you'd say 'yes''

'Would would you expect me to say?' she looked up at him then, catching him with his eyebrows knitted together in slight frustration.

'Is it that hard to say?' he asked.

'No, not at all. They are, afterall, just words. But you'd need me to mean it.'

'And you can't?'

'And I _won't_'

'Why not?'

'There's no point!' she shouted, losing her patience at his childish questions. 'What does either of us earn out of me saying that to you? It is weak and uncalled for.'

Rodolphous took a deep breath and released his growing annoyance with it. Bellatrix shuffled back under the sheets and rolled over away from him. He sighed and lay down on his side, facing her back. Rodolphous settled himself next to her, he touched his fingers to her left shoulder blade and moved his hand down around her waist, cuddling in behind her.

'What are you doing?' she muttered.

'Forgiving you in the hope you'll forgive me'

'What if I don't want to be forgiven?'

'Shush, Bella... Everybody wants to be forgiven...'

* * *

'I'm unclear on where we stand. Are we ok or not?' Rod folded his arms across his bare chest while Bellatrix buttoned up the front of her long-sleeved, black lace dress.

'We're still together aren't we?' she asked, fumbling with the front of her dress as she mentally willed it to still fit.

'Well, yeah but that doesn't mean we're ok, does it?' he pointed out from the bed.

'You tell me' she bit her lip impatiently as she fiddled with the last button.

'Do you forgive me?'

'For what?'

'Y'know... that'

'Mhm' she didn't look up.

'That easy?'

'I've had four months I don't need to think it over _more_'

Rodolphous pushed back the covers and got up. He walked around the bed and looked down at her with a lop-sided smile.

'Let me help?'

She shrugged and surrendered her hands. He tried to force it but it wouldn't go. He knelt down in front of her and pulled the fabric as much as he could.

'Breathe in'

'I am breathing in!' she said on an in-breath. Rod finally got the button in place and looked up with a triumphant grin. She smiled and breathed out, the same stubborn button strained against the material of the dress and then popped, hitting Rodolphous straight in the face. He fell backwards in suprise, shaking his head and wondering what hit him. Bellatrix giggled at him, too amused to be annoyed with her dress. Rodolphous grinned and got to his feet. Bellatrix composed herself and looked up at him still smiling. He took her hands, sharing the rare moment with her. His head dropped lower and she kissed him.

'Hmm' she smiled, keeping her eyes closed as Rodolphous drew back.

'We pray you'll listen, we pray you'll stand' Rod whispered, Bellatrix's eyes fluttered open.

'Hearken our call as we command' he continued. 'Our love, our bond in darkest hour,

Hear this call, we find our power,

For now in harshest storms we feat,' he paused and smiled.

'Hear our voices, we entreat' she finished in a whsiper. Her eyes, bordered with thick, dark lashes gazed up at him in wonder. 'I can't believe you remembered that'

'How could I forget?' he smiled, resting his forehead against hers.

'I forgive you everything' she whispered, her heavy-lidded eyes boring into his.

'And I return the favour'

* * *

_I wrote the verse myself, we'll have more ref. to that way later on. If you liked it drop me a line..._

_T x  
_

_P.S I'm not ignoring Demetrius and Hermione - don't worry they're coming right up!  
_


	17. Chapter 17: Death and Delinquency

_Welcome to Chapter 17. It's been over a week since I last uploaded! There's a change. I've been off on holiday touring the top of my country but now I am returned and ready to inflict upon you all the next chapter, so here you are. I've got plenty ot be telling you at the bottom also...  
_

_Usual disclaimers apply.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Death and Delinquency  
**_The Granger Residence, Christmas Eve 1996  
_

'Alright mum?'

'Oh, Hermione!' Tina threw her arms around her daughter and began to sob into her shoulder. Hermione's eyebrows raised at the sudden on-slaught of emotion.

'Everything ok?' she frowned, patting her mother's back. A little confused she looked around for her father who was glumly taking a seat in his arm chair. Eventually Tina drew back to locate a tissue and loudly blew her nose, snivelling and depositing it in her sleeve.

'Wanna tell me what all that was about?'

Tina looked up, her lower lip jut out, it began to tremble and her eyes filled with tears again. She drew into herself and wept noisely into her hands.

'It's your brother...' she wailed.

'Yeah - where is Dan?' Hermione turned and made her way back into the hall to yell up the stairs to him.

'He's not here.' Hermione's mother had errupted into blubbers as she shrunk as small as physically possible into the sofa, almost with the hope that the sagging piece of furniture might swallow her up and save her her heart-break.

'When's he getting back?'

'You better sit down, love' Jack said quietly, he looked down at his hands in dismay. Hermione complied and took the other chair, looking between her parents suspiciously. Her mother had managed to compose herself once more and was now taking particular interest in the aged pattern on the carpet.

'Spit it out!' Hermione demanded, growing increasingly impatient. Jack looked at Tina, she continued to stare at the carpet, he looked at Hermione apologetically.

'4 months ago we had a visit from some people...' he took a deep breath. 'This is hard to tell you Hermione, but... well, Dan - he's not... he's not-'

'Not what?'

'He isn't your biological brother'

'Huh?' she rose from her seat immediatly and then turned still as a statue.

'He's not your brother, love... I'm so sorry'

Hermione continued to stare at her father, almost as though looking through him. His words were beginning to sink in, making their way below the surface and filling her up. _Not your brother. Not your brother. Not your brother._ She felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her, slowly collapsing back into her seat she eventually began to register what this meant. Not her brother? Demetrius wasn't her brother? For some reason she wasn't half suprised but even so it was somehow still a shock. There were the niggling wonderings over the years but she'd never truly thought...

'Are you ok, sweetheart?' her mother had snapped out of her trance and was now reaching out her hand to hold her daughter's. Hermione snatched her hand away.

'Why the hell are you telling me this now?' her voice raised in volume, Tina began fidgeting with her hands, folding them in her lap, crossing them, stretching her fingers.

'4 months ago his birth parents showed up and took him' Jack sighed.

'Why the hell haven't you gone after him!' she shrieked, standing up as though ready to go herself.

'It's not so simple... the adoption wasn't exactly legal. And these people, Hermione... We have to be careful how we tackle this'

'Who are they?'

Her father opened his mouth and then closed it, he lowered his head and bit on his lip.

'Dad... Who has my brother?'

Jack paused and eventually the words formed, 'Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband'

Hermione's mouth hung open, something terribly unattractive to her but at present she was unable to rectify her facial expression. A mad woman - a widely known Azkaban-escapee had her brother. And still it all made a whole lot of sense now. He'd always stood out like a sore thumb in the family photos with his raven-black hair, defined cheek bones, tall posture and the dark brown eyes. But why did he have to be a Lestrange? Why them? Why the family of Death Eaters? It could have been anyone else, why'd he have to be related to that psychopathic woman?

'What are you doing about it?' Hermione asked, breaking the tense silence and shifting her gaze from parent to parents, levelling the blame on the obth of them.

'I've been trying to find a loophole - anything at all within wizarding law that says we can bring him back to live with us but so far... I've not been all that successful. There's no chance in taking them to court - they are afterall fugitives, escapees from Azkaban. We don't know where they are'

'You're not doing enough' Hermione yelled. Her outburst startling both her mother and father.

'Don't you take that tone with me. It's been hard on us too - don't you forget that!' Jack rose up from his seat, shouting back at her, his ruddy cheeks grew pinker..

'You're not doing anything! All this time you've sat on your arses and never even bothered to tell me!'

'We didn't want it to throw you off your studies, Hermione' Tina said calmly, though tears were spilling down her cheeks.

'So that's it? You're giving up on him?' she put her hands on her waist, looking between her parents awaiting an answer but neither one could say anything.

'You're cowards' she screamed, turning on her heels and storming out, she stomped up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door. She fell onto her bed and curled up under the sheets. Tears began to slip down her cheeks. How could he be a _Lestrange_? He was too nice to be related to _that_ woman. Too good and sweet and decent and caring and charming... Had he known, she wondered. Did he suspect or ever guess? Hermione knew she had to find him somehow. Wherever he was, she knew he couldn't possibly be happy. Her brother would never serve the body of pure evil and torture. She prayed he was alright...

* * *

_A few days later..._

'Your brother is a Lestrange?' Harry back-stepped til he reached the wall.

'He isn't like them, Harry' Hermione insisted. Ron sat in the Weasely living room, flicking his gaze back and fourth between his best friends as they spoke. Ron had met Demetrius, he'd always thought him a plenty nice guy but with this new information, he had little time to process judgement on Hermione's brother. He was more focussed on Hermione herself and how she felt... Perhaps now would be a good time to comfort her?

'Look, Hermione - we don't know who's safe anymore. I know he was good back before this happened but who knows what living with that family has done to him'

'People don't just change like that. He's my brother - I have to help him'

'Look, I sympathise. Really I do. But we've got too much on to be thinking of rescue missions aswell. It could cause more unneccassary trouble. Lets just wait it out til we've won this war' Harry told her dismissevly.

Hermione growled in frustration and stormed out of the room, stomping up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Why would nobody help her? Her parents were useless, her friends wouldn't help... Hermione was at a loss. What could she do now?

'Look mate, I think we're doing the right thing. Nobody can be trusted anymore' Ron said, getting up from the sofa and slapping Harry on the shoulder. Harry nodded, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 'Do you think I ought to go see how she is?'

'I don't know Ron... She might need some space. I'm going to bed'

'Night then'

Harry went off to bed, leaving Ron alone in the shabby sitting room. The dwindling fire was the only source of light left. Everything was darkening, shadows crawling up the walls. Ron went and knocked on Hermione's door.

'Go away'

'Hermione... It's me'

'Go away'

Ron let himself in and closed the door.

'I told you to go away!' she was underneath her duvet, slumped against the wall. Ron sat down beside her.

'I know you must be upset-'

'Just leave me alone, Ron' she cut him off, angrily.

'Hermione... I know it's hard but things will be ok. He'll get out of there, I know it.' She was silent, he continued. 'I can tell my dad if you want. He might be able to do something about it'

Hermione sat up, pulling the duvet down and revealing her pink eyes and wet cheeks. She paused a moment and considered his offer. Mr Weasely was well-known in the Ministry, it could only be worth a shot...

'Would you?' she asked finally. Ron nodded, he turned so his body was to hers. He took her in his arms and hugged her tight.

'Don't worry... My dad will know what to do' he rubbed her back comfortingly. Ron liked nothing more than holding Hermione in his arms. It was just a shame that it only happened when she was particlarly distressed. She snivelled, pulling back from Ron to grab a tissue, ending the rare moment and leaving him all the more hopeful.

'You alright?' he asked. She nodded, discarding the tissue and lowering her gaze. The light from the bedside lamp was lighting up half her face, her hair was in disarray, her cheeks were flushed and still damp with tears. Ron couldn't deny his desire was turning to confidence, she was fiddling with the corner of her quilt when he tilted her chin upwards, locking her with his gaze. Did he see it in her eyes too? All the years of keeping secretive desires, could now possibly be the time to admit the way he had truly felt all this time? His face was coming closer, Hermione frowned in confusion, suddenly she couldn't move, couldn't comprehend what one of her best friends was trying to do. She felt his hot breath on her lips, seeming to thaw her freeze, she suddenly spluttered and came to life.

'Ronald what _are_ you doing?' she got up and backed away. Ron sat back, mildly puzzled by her reaction but then rose made towards her, his face full of apology.

'Hermione, I... I'

'Just go' she looked away and waited to be left alone. With an aching heart, Ron dejectedly left the room. Hermione sunk to the floor, her shoulder's beginning to shake with angry sobs. It seemed just about everyone was letting her down...

* * *

_4 months later..._

'Bellatrix I do _not_ condone you to attend a battle 8 months pregnant!' Rodolphous told her for the millionth time. However, Bellatrix was determined not to miss this. It was too good an oppurtunity - it's not every day one of the oldest codgers of magic gets murdered - and personally, she'd been promised front row seats so she was bloody well going to have them.

'I am not asking your permission, Rodolphous. Like it or not I'm going'

'Bella' his hand slapped his forehead and ran down his face in exhaustion. 'You're not as young as you used to be-'

'I'm fine! You fret too much'

'-And you're the size of a whale' she gave him a shove for that remark and fastened her cloak, she tried to cover her bump with it but the material wouldn't stay. Her great, swollen stomach was right on display.

'Come on. Cissy will be waiting'

'No' Rodolphous persisted. Bellatrix levelled her stare at him, she raised an eyebrow as though accepting his challenge. He could feel his defences beginning to crumble. She was going and that was that.

'You know, you probably should stay, Bella' Demetrius wandered down the stairs, doing up the top buttons of his shirt as he came into the foyer.

'As if you two get to gang up on me!' she exclaimed.

'That's the way it goes' Demetrius grinned.

'Well fine... What do you think bump?' she now addressed her stomach. 'Fancy going? Yes? Very well then. Scores are even. Lets go'

With that she crossed the cavernous entrance hall and made for the fireplace in the dining room.

'No you don't' Rodolphous grabbed her shoulders and wheeled her around. She swatted him away.

'Get off me, damn it!'

'Bellatrix, you can emasculate me any other time you like. But right now you have to stay here and we have to go'

'What is the problem?' she asked, getting increasingly impatient. 'I'm pregnant not diseased!'

Rodolphous sighed and checked his pocket watch.

'Ok, how about a negotiation?' he tried.

'What kind of negotiation?' he suddenly had her attention, Rodolphous put his hands on his hips and tried to think up a good trade.

'How about if you stay here... I, umm... I'll do whatever you want? A favour?'

'Oh don't bore me! You do whatever I want anyway'

'Bellatrix, please' he couldn't keep the pleading from his tone. The Dark Lord appreciated punctuality and threw down hateful scorn on anyone who didn't take to time-keeping. Bellatrix pushed past him and grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

'Borgin and Burkes' before he could do anything she was gone in green flames.

* * *

On the top floor of the Astronomy Tower in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore was held at wand-point. Draco had fulfilled every duty thus far but come the final act, he would fail. Death Eaters filled the tower, dark figures filling the shadows.

'Well done, Draco' Bellatrix applauded her nephew, coming out from behind him to make herself seen.

'Good evening, Bellatrix' the old man greeted her warily. The moonlight crossed her as she moved, the Headmaster frowned and then his expression softened with a light laugh.

'What?' Bellatrix snapped, she froze and stared straight at him, wild-eyed.

'Bellatrix Lestrange...' Dumbledore mused. 'A mother' he chuckled to his own amusement. Bellatrix began to boil with anger, her nostrils flared, her grip tightened. She raised her wand, ready to do Draco the favour when suddenly her wand was twisted from her grasp.

'Expelliarmus'

It was Rodolphous. He came into the light, keeping his glare on Bellatrix. She swerved towards him suddenly, opening her mouth to hurl abuse when she stopped. She swayed on her feet slightly and then, caught off-balance, fell to her knees. Her head curled into her chest, hiding her pained expression as she did her best to keep her jaw clamped shut and refrain from crying out in pain. She reached out for something to steady herself but she sunk lower til she was on her back. Rodolphous was at her side in seconds, on his knees, his eyes darting around for some sign of what was going on.

'Bellatrix? What's happening? ...Bella?'

She writhed on the floor as she gasped for air, her eyes screwed shut as the contraction took over.

'Bellatrix?' Rodolphous watched, hopeless as his wife fought the rising agony. Demetrius had joined his father's side, looking down at his mother, uselessly.

'Get a healer' Rodolphous ordered, someone disappeared through the vanishing cabinet in obeyment.

'Demetrius...' Bella rasped, sucking in quick, deep breaths. 'Kill... him' her eyes rolled back in their sockets as another wave of pain hit. Demetrius suddenly turned very white, he looked at Rodolphous, shaking his head and waiting for his father to relieve him of what his mother asked.

'Remember what I taught you' Rodolphous told him gravely. Demetrius struggled for words, he looked at the old man a few feet from where he stood. Draco was still whimpering, the grasp he had on his wand shaking. Dumbeldore turned his gaze on the young man that now stood aside his cousin, ready to perform a task that was not his. Albus recognised him easily as a relative of Black though he knew little of the family's personal affairs and who he belonged to, unaware Bellatrix already had a child. This was the boy that was going to kill him. An inexperienced youth with more courage than Draco Malfoy but lesser the wizarding knowledge. Dumbeldore flicked his gaze downward, Snape and Potter were hiding in the shadows, looking up through the floorboards at the precarious situation above.

Sevurus started up the stairs having silenced Potter. He came too late. Demetrius struck out his wand and cast the spell with as much strength he could muster.

'Avarda Kedarva!'

* * *

_Just to let you guys know I am now a Beta Reader! I'm also looking for someone to Beta Read this story because thus far I've been going without second opinion and think I could kind of use one so send me a message if you fancy it. Don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter, all reviews are muchly appreciated._

_T x  
_


	18. Chapter 18: I'll Come Back To You

_How about that? Pretty speedy update if i do say so myself. Do enjoy and let me know what you think.  
_

_Song: Brooke Waggoner, Heal For The Honey (There's a beautiful video of HBC's characters if you type 'HBC Lovesick and Undone' you'll find it)  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: I'll Come Back To You**_**  
**__Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: The Astronomy Tower, April 1997  
_

'Bella, it's ok... It's ok. You're going to be alright'

She'd been this way 40 painfully long minutes. Lieing, lifelessly on the floor; unresponsive to anything Rodolphous told her or asked her. Every few minutes she'd tense up again and begin to struggle against another contraction. Rodolphous however, was unaware that this was the cause of her torment and remained clueless as how to help. A healer still hadn't arrived, most of the Death Eaters had dispersed to combat the cluster of students, lead by Potter that had begun attempting quick-handed revenge. Only a few remained to keep Bellatrix protected. There was no way of moving her. When Potter broke in on them, his first act was to diminish their exit. The vanishing cabinet was now useless and so to find leave they'd have to make way to the border and disapparate.

Bellatrix gasped, her back arched against the floor, she bit down on her lip to stifle another agonised moan. Rodolphous stroked her hair, whispering soft things in her ear. All he could do, it seemed, if not for her, for him.

'Rodolphous' she croaked, her eyes were screwed shut.

'Yeah, love?'

'The baby's coming' she said so faintly, Rodolphous was unsure he'd heard it. He knew it was to do with the baby, of course it was. But it wasn't meant to be time. Not here. Now right now. They were in the middle of a bloody assassination for Merlin's sake. Besides, Bella still had a month to go. This couldn't be happening now...

Rodolphous sat very still and stared into her beautiful brown eyes, no instinct was kicking in when it felt it should be. All he could do was sit on his haunches and stare at her with apology written all over his face for his total inadequacy in their situation.

'What can I do?' he asked. Her face creased up with pain again and her head lolled to the side, facing away from him.

'Get Narcissa' she said through gritted teeth.

'Darling' he whispered. 'We can't get anyone here'

She groaned, tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. Bellatrix didn't have time to fight them, they slid down her face like little diamonds, leaving a silver trail where they fell. Bella fumbled with the bottom of her dress, her chest heaving with the effort. Rod took over, quietly unbuttoning her and taking some initiative to take off his coat and position it between her legs. He rolled up his sleeves and ran a hand down his face, taking a moment to prepare himself. He knelt between her legs, his hands ran up her thighs and back down again with her underwear.

'You're going to be ok' he told his wife. 'I know you can do this, Belle'

'Rodolphous' she looked up at him now with a small, sad smile playing on her lips, she looked like an angel, he thought. Despite the thin layer of sweat, glistening tears as they rolled down her cheeks, trembling lower lip, she was quite simply the most fascinating creature. Rodolphous felt his chest tighten, it occured to him he was on his own here. Her life - and his child's were virtually in his hands and he had no clue what to do. He didn't have time to debate with himself for long though, water flooded his coat and soaked up in his trousers. He looked from his knees, to Bellatrix who was looking between her legs with panic all over her face. She met his concern with worried eyes.

'I think it means it's time to push soon'

'Just do what feels natural' Rodolphous nodded, trying to be calm for her but he couldn't stop the rising dread. Bella took a few deep breaths, she waited a few minutes to catch her breath but her heart was rocketing, she could feel blood pulsing through her head.

'Someone find Narcissa' Rodolphous instructed. His sister-in-law had to be on the premesis somewhere, if not battling off the defence then surely finding her sister some help? Rodolphous had no idea where Demetrius had gotten to, he'd been stampeded out of the room to engage in battle with the attacking students, but Rodolphous didn't have time to worry about him, Bellatrix was turning sheet-white. He drew a ragged breath and tried to concentrate on keeping her calm, seeing as it was all he knew how to do.

'It's ok, baby. I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you. We're gonna be ok' he coaxed, dabbing her forehead with his shirt sleeve.

The colour had completely faded from her face, dark bags beneath her eyes were the only shade not resembling white. Her legs were shaking though she made tremendous effort not to show fear. The two figures left in the room were unhelpful, merely observing awkwardly from the shadows.

The night had set in, a dark blue sky was filled with wispy grey clouds and twinkling stars. In the courtyard students and professors were beginning to gather. The invasion had been driven out to the borders and only a few individuals of the dark side reamined, swarming through the castle in search of way out. Demetrius was among these, he'd meant to stay by his mother but it hadn't worked out that way. Fenrir had dragged him off to give him a bit of front-line combat experience. The grizzly werewolf had since abandonned him and now Demetrius struggled to keep himself covered, his Aunt was herding he and Draco through the great stone corridoors. He was sprinting now, concentrating on keeping up with Draco as they darted through a group of younger students. Suddenly the night air was wipping against his face and he was running on paved stones. Draco was up ahead, Demetrius wirled around but Narcissa was nowhere to be seen, as he turned back to the pursuit of his cousin, he ran full on into a kid half his height. Demetrius knocked the student straight down, losing his own footing and tripping over in the process. Scrabbling to regain his feet, he could hear shouts and yells as they realised him a threat.

'Stupefy!'

He was back on the floor, panting heavily as his heart beat wildly in his chest. Demtrius rolled over and was met with a wand, inches from his chin, held by none other than his sister.

'Demetrius' she breathed, instantly lowering her wand and blinking a few times to make sure he was really there. 'What are you doing here?'

'Hermione' he smiled, getting himself up and not hesitating to pull her into a tight hug. She hugged him back, utterly relieved to have found him safe.

'What are you doing here?' she pulled back to properly look at him. He'd changed somehow, still tall, somewhat more muscular and defined and was that stubble? He'd become a man all of a sudden.

'I'm here, err... with...' he looked around and realised a thousand pairs of eyes had settled on the pair of them. 'I've kind of got to go'

'What? No, you're here now. You can come home, Dan' Hermione smiled up at him with a mixture of simple happiness and confusion.

'I... I can't do that, Hermione' he told her, looking away and scratching the back of his neck as he prepared for her frustration.

'What? Why? What are you talking about? You can't surely want to go with them?' she scoffed. He returned her gaze and suddenly she understood. 'You're one of them' she whispered. Hermione was back-stepping, slowly shaking her head, she didn't want to believe it.

'No, look. Hermione-'

'You're one of them' she swallowed hard and angrily shook her head.

'I have to go' he said after a moment's quiet, keeping his eyes cast downwards so as not to meet that disappointed look she often gave so well. Demetrius felt his throat constricting, his stomach was doing somersaults and he didn't think this was just down to the fact he could get struck down and killed any minute.

'It's been eight months and now you're going to vanish again'

'I'll come back' he looked at her with honesty, coming across as humble and in no way dangerous. Everyone around them had dropped their wands by now and voices were beginning to raise as they filed apart for Harry. He came face to face with Demetrius, striking out his wand immediatly and declaring the obscene crime to which Demetrius was held responsible.

'He killed Dumbeldore!'

'What! No!' Hermione yelped, turning her disbelief on who she had thought was her brother.

'Hermione, I swear I didn't want to-'

'I'll kill you!' Harry yelled, raising his wand but his arm was pulled back. Ron was tackling him to the floor much to Hermione's suprise.

'She'll never forgive you if you hurt him, Harry!' Ron yelled, struggling against his best friend as he escaped his hold and got himself up. Harry was raging, his whole appearence was dishevelled and disorientated. He was almost snarling now, all he could seem to think of was avenging his Headmaster and friend. Demetrius was looking at him, trying to figure out what was special about Harry Potter. He was just another guy, like himself, why was he the object of Voldemort's hate? As he found himself wondering about the whole reason for his being there, Hermione was suddenly grabbing his arm and pulling him off towards the forest. The strong scent of pine needles was filling the air, Demetrius stumbled after her, looking over his shoulder and seeing two bodies wrestling on the floor once again.

'Get a move on, Dan' Hermione yelled, having lost his grasp. They reached the safety of the trees and just as Demetrius was slowing down, Hermione had taken hold of his hand again. He wasn't used to the way it felt, as her brother he never held her hand but it somehow felt natural in those few seconds of his palm pressed against hers, fingers inter-locked. Suddenly everything whirred, his vision was quickly blurred, his hand tightened on hers but for some reason it only made it slip away from his hold. The strong stench from the woods was being replaced with dust and malt whiskey. They were in Jack Granger's study.

'What are we doing here?'

'First place I could think of' she admitted and looked around with a light shrug. 'Did you mean what you said?'

'About what?'

'About having to go? Do you really want to live with them?' she was looking at him now, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

'They're not that bad' he shrugged.

'Not that bad?' her eyebrows raised, her tone was almost mocking. 'Not that_ bad_. Do you have any idea who they are? They're a family of lunatics who murder people. They work for the Dark Lord, working _against_ our side. And you want to be a part of that'

'It's hard to explain, alright? I know they've not always been good-'

'Not always been good? They kill people! That doesn't bother you?'

'Of course it does!' he was yelling back at her now, being calm wasn't making her listen. 'But they're my parents, alright? I'm not your brother anymore, Hermione! And that's shit - really shit, but Jack and Tina lied to me. They kept me away from magic and they didn't have the right. I was born for it - just like you. My mother and father are not good people but they're good to me... And that's enough'

'How are you going to do what they want?' her voice was softer and more willing to listen. 'Are you happy to go about killing people all your life? That's not you, Dan... or is it?'

Demetrius shook his head, looking down at the floor and struggling for an answer.

'I don't know much about the wizarding world - I've only seen the darker side. But I guess I already know that if you're not on that side - I don't wanna be either'

'What are you trying to say?'

'Just give me time. One day I'll find my way back to you'

* * *

Rodolphous wanted to get out of there. All the pressure had been mounting on him and finally it had broken down to become the worse alternative. Guilt. Bellatrix was gasping for air, she was cold sweating and murmering something he couldn't make out. Everything was very, very quiet. Unnaturally quiet. He realised he was still grasping his wand and threw it across the room in renewed frustration. Rodolphous was kneeling between her legs, blood pooled at his knees, it was soaked in his black shirt, it was stained on his hands and on his chin. Thick, red liquid all over Bella's thighs and in the hem of her dress. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked towards the ceiling for some kind of explanation, tugging at the roots of his scalp like he might be able to convert some of the emotion into physical pain.

'Rod...' Bella pulled back his attention. She was looking worried but hopeful, her whole appearence was frail and tired and the battle still wasn't over. She still wasn't done fighting.

'Bellatrix, I'm...' he shook his head, trying to bite back tears. His throat was suddenly clogged up with the task of delivering such hurrendous news.

'Where's my baby?' she asked weakly, barely hanging onto conciousness. 'Why isn't he crying?'

'Bellatrix...' Rodolphous began but couldn't continue, his eyes fell downwards to the tiny little body that lay swaddled in his green velvet coat. His daughter was tiny. So very small and innocent and fragile in a place so completely opposite. She was so still and unmoving. It wasn't meant to happen now. She wasn't due another month - why did it have to happen now? Rodolphous picked her up, carefully arranging her in his hold so she lay in the crook of his arm. He smiled sadly at her little button-nose, she looked as though she could be sleeping. A tear splashed on her cheek and rolled down the side of her face. Rodolphous suddenly felt overwhelmed with raw emotion, something he'd avoided so well in his whole life, previous to this moment. He hunched over his daughter's tiny body, shoulder's shaking with every sob that shook through him.

Bellatrix watched, registering what was going on. She drew a tight breath and bit her lip until Rodolphous remembered her. Finally, the crying stopped and Rodolphous offered the tiny body - their baby girl - for her to see. She looked from her child to her husband and back again.

In a fragile whisper, Rodolphous answered the confusion on his wife's face.

'Our baby didn't make it, Bella.'

* * *

:'( _Aaw, it is sad. Sigh... See you next time,_

_T x  
_


	19. Chapter 19: Star Crossed

_Okey dokey guys. There's been lots of upset over Rodolphus and Bellatrix's baby. I've been debating whether or not to revive it. See, it didn't die without cause - what follows is pretty dependant on the tragedy of what happened. This chapter was going to happen a bit later but i've put it in now while I think about what to do with Bella and Roddy. _

_Song: Train, Marry Me  
_

_Usual disclaimers apply.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Star Crossed **___**  
**__The Granger Residence, April 1997  
_

'Old place hasn't changed'

'No, I suppose not'

Demetrius closed the door after them and turned to see Hermione sitting, cross-legged on her bed. She pulled off her shoes and then sighed, pushing a strand of hair back from her face.

'So what are they like to live with?'

'Hmm?'

Hermione shrugged as if it were obvious, Demetrius nodded, quickly following what she meant.

'Well... It's different' his lop-sided smile spread across his face. 'Rodolphus was always very understanding but she was just mad... at first I refused to have anything to do with Bella. But I got to know her and really, once you get past the crazy stuff she's really very...' he fumbled for the right word, his brow pulling together in concentration and then relaxing with a grin. 'Human'

Hermione nodded, though she couldn't possibly begin to understand. But she liked seeing him smile so she didn't comment on what he said. The bed moved with his weight as he sat down beside her. A moment of silence passed. Demetrius looked down at his hands and tried to think up something else to talk about but he couldn't stop his thoughts wandering no matter how hard he tried to distract himself. He realised, despite moding his brain that she was still practically his sister, his heart was hammering like mad. His hands were getting sweaty and for some reason his throat was constricting. He'd never had this reaction to a girl before - what was going on?

'So how have you been finding things?' he cleared his throat, trying again to pick up conversation and focus on what she was saying.

'Erm... alright really. I've not been in Hogwarts, I've actually been off with Harry and Ron' she laughed nervously. Demetrius looked up and smiled, cheeks dimpling. He met her gaze and couldn't seem to pull away. Her eyes were addictive, he hadn't even noticed before. They were toffee brown and seemed to shine as though under starlight. Her gaze seemed to hold some kind of untold magic, the sparkle in them seemed only to glimmer with her smile.

'Did you ever guess were weren't related?' Hermione asked, her smile softened.

'Kind of wondered but the rest of the time I was just happy with what I had... Did you?'

'Same as you, never really sure'

'Are you glad?'

'Glad what?'

'Glad I'm not your brother' he whispered, hinting at the potential possibilities of what their situation might now allow.

'Obviously I was upset at first' Hermione began. 'But, the more I thought about it, the more it made sense...'

'Are you glad?' he repeated. When she didn't answer immediatly, he raised an eyebrow, interested by the way she debated with herself and wondered how to reply.

'Not neccassarily. I can see how there might be certain... _quirks_' she was returning the playful tone now, she'd latched onto what he was implying. She'd considered it too! Demetrius tried to contain himself, he was getting far too ahead and perhaps being inappropriate for letting himself think that there was some kind of chance that...

'Are you?'

It was her voice. He realised he was still staring at her, a bit too intensely to be comfortable. Blinking and trying to shift the focus, he mumbled something inaudible.

'What?'

'What?' he repeated, looking around confused. She giggled, it drew him back to her immediatly.

'Are you glad?' she repeated so clearly he could have determined it mocking.

'I guess I think the same as you'

Quiet. The heat of her breath was on his face and he was sure she could feel his. Her eyes darted from his lips to his eyes and back. Demetrius realised he was autopilot, he saw her face, simple and beautiful, he saw his hand rising and brushing a strand of hair out of her face. He saw her lips coming nearer, her eyes were starting to close. _What am I doing?_ The thought echoed around his head in his own voice, drowning out the sound of her steady breathing. The same anticipations had occured to Hermione seconds earlier but she'd surrendered, desire for his lips was filling her up. The hard angle of his jaw, the stubble that was appearing down his chin and neck, his jet-black hair all a mess and the gentle curve of his lips. Soft, simple lips that she'd paid no attention to before now, called her so eagerly. She wanted them. Like she'd never wanted anything before. Indescribeable yearning for someone so close to her, someone she previously thought her own blood. When his mouth was lightly pressed to hers, nothing else mattered. Everything and everyone around them was darkness. She could hear his heart beating. Or was it hers?

Their lips broke apart only to swiftly be rejoined as Demetrius found his certainty in that was he was doing was right, how could something like this not be? It had to be the purest thing he'd ever felt, kissing Hermione. The way her lips vibrated when a gentle moan escaped, her fingers reaching up into his hair. He tilted his head, angling for more depth. Demetrius pulled her tighter, winding his arms around her waist, a sense of urgency, a sense of time running out to spend each day of forever in this bliss. But then they broke apart.

'Stay the night'

'I don't know-'

'Please' she interrupted, he was locked under her plead, his lips were moving but nothing was coming out. Of course he wanted to stay but he needed to make sure Bella and Rodolphus were alright too. One night couldn't hurt surely? They were probably much too wrapped up in the baby to worry about him.

'Ok' Demetrius nodded after a little hesitation. Her smile thanked him and any doubt he had evaporated.

'Mum and Dad will be home soon' she looked towards her bedroom window, still wrapped up in his arms. Late afternoon was setting in, the sun's dieing rays were resting on the streets of London.

'I don't think we should tell them I'm here'

Hermione nodded slowly, slight hesitation in her agreement.

'Probably for the best' she murmered. Demetrius nuzzled her neck affectionatly, planting a kiss just below her left ear. They'd just shared their first kiss and it felt like they'd been this way forever. He could feel his heart slowing down just knowing she was here in his arms and she'd accepted him.

'What are we going to do, Dan?'

'I don't know' he replied honestly. He had to go back at sometime or another but when would he be able to return to her? And what would Jack and Tina make of it? And didn't he just kill a man? Shouldn't he be feeling remorse right now instead of being stuck on cloud 9?

* * *

_Nice moment for Demetrius and Hermione there. Ok, what to do about Bella and Rod... I do take on board what you guys say in your reviews and of course I want to keep everyone happy. D'you reckon you can trust me that it could be for the best?_

_See you next time -  
_

_T x  
_


	20. Chapter 20: A Soul Of Dependancy

_It is here! It is decided! Gah! Fair warning - adult content in this chapter.  
_

_Song: The Script, I'm Yours_

_Disclaimers: Characters and stuff belong to the respective owner, J. K Rowling.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: A Soul Of Dependancy**___**  
**__Lestrange Manor, April 1997  
_

_____A day later...  
_

Rodolphus was sitting alone at the dining table. A solitary figure seated behind a long stretch of dark oak. The room was, as usual, quiet. Dreary day-light entered through the long windows that provided view to an open horizon, a mild English moor with patchy forests. How empty it all seemed to Rodolphus now. Everything he thought he had, now appeared worthless next to what he'd just lost. The night of the birth, they'd narrowly escaped to the border of Hogwarts, while students and professors alike were distracted with mourning Dumbeldore. Bella and Rod had their own private loss to mourn for now.

As he'd assumed, Bellatrix went very quiet. Rodolphus had bathed her, tidied her up and settled her to sleep. Eventually he'd cleaned himself up, literally having blood on his hands didn't help the guilt despite knowing there was nothing he could have done. The baby was still-born and though he tried, no magic could change that. His goatee he shaved off, he cut his hair back until it hung in curls about his ears. Black shirt, black trousers, pointy-toed black leather dress shoes, black waistcoat, black jacket. It wasn't hard to find suitable grieving clothes. The colour that once represented the darkness and evil Lord Voldemort's side ws capable of, was now a personal symbol of loss for Rodolphus and Bellatrix. There'd been no word from their dark master, Rodolphus had word of the death passed on. 28 hours after the event, they'd still been left to themselves. It was at least best that way.

There was a creak in the floorboards at the door to the dining room. Rodolphus half-stood, turning to see who had imposed on his thoughts. Bellatrix was standing in the door way. Hair piled behind her head in a loose bun, dress with long-sleeves and lace cuffs, modest neck-line, lace collar and fitted around her new flat stomach. She came in with a ghost-like presence and silently sat down in the chair to his his right. She folded her hands in her lap and kept her gaze lowered.

'Belle, I'm sorry, I-'

'You don't have to say anything Rodolphus' Her tone wasn't cold but had finality about it that seemed to welcome silence.

Rodolphus sighed, resting his head in his hands and turning his worry to Demetrius. His son still hadn't come back and he hadn't heard from anyone about where he was. Bellatrix took the hand he rested on, drawing his attention back to her. Her face was dead-pan. No emotion but what lurked behind her eyes. She looked like she was about to say something but stopped herself. Instead, she rose out of her chair and walked around the corner of the table. She stood before him expectantly, he pushed back his chair and like a child, she climbed into his lap and curled up into his chest. Rod let his arms wrap around her, resting his chin against her head and inhaling a scent that was just her.

'What happened?' she asked. For a moment, Rodolphus wondered if she even remembered. But she liberated him of the duty of having to inform her twice. 'I don't mean... you know. I just want to know what went wrong'

'Well...' he swallowed hard, trying to find the right words to console as well as describe. 'She was just... born dead. There was nothing you... or I, could do. She was gone already. Spells wouldn't bring her back'

Bella shifted her head, Rodolphus felt something wet on his shirt, the material was sticking to his skin. Bellatrix was actually crying. Rodolphus sat very still, suddenly unsure how to react. This was a new thing for the both of them.

'It was so painful, Rod' she whispered. Rodolphus let himself relax, his muscles untensing as he believed he was finally witnessing his wife letting her guard down.

'You were really brave, Belle' he told her honestly. 'You pulled through it. I at least have that to be thankful for'

She looked up at him and as he turned to meet her gaze, she reached her lips to his and held them in a soft, fragile kiss. Her lips were wet and stopped trembeling once she felt him kissing her back. Bellatrix didn't pull away when Rodolphus expected her to. Her hands climbed into his hair, she got up and repositioned herself in his lap so she was straddling his waist. She felt cold loneliness and hard desire to have him close. Bella's hands dropped to his belt buckle and began unfastening, Rodolphus tensed again and stopped replying to her kisses. She was clearly upset and needed his love, he wanted to be there for her but he was very aware that Demetrius could return home at any moment. Their activities in the dining room wouldn't prove a very good welcome.

Though he'd stopped moving, his arousal was apparent and it only spurred Bellatrix on. He had to be delicate about the situation, he couldn't have her new-found calm greiving turned to violence and anger. She was looking down at her hands as they worked with his belt buckle, he took her hands in his. She looked up at him with slight confusion which quickly broke as she seemed to think he was asking for more kisses. Her arms wound around his neck, her lips crushed against his as she brought her chest just beneath his chin, wrapping him up in divine attention.

'Bella, we need to' he tried to get through to her between kisses. 'Go upstairs... Now... Bella?'

She mumbled something but didn't seem intent on moving. Rodolphus held her tightly by her waist, one arm snaked up her back to hold the nape of her neck, his lips attacked her throat and she was slowly surrendering to him until he interrupted with whispers in her ear.

'Demetrius could come back any minute, Bella. We need to go upstairs'

She grumbled something and rested her head on his shoulder. When he knew she wasn't going to move, he got himself out of the chair. One arm secured her waist while he swept her off her feet with the other, pulling her up into a bride-style hold. She seemed unfazed by this and lay limp in his arms while he took off at a steady pace towards the foyer. His footsteps were audible on the marble floor as he approached the steps with Bellatrix barely causing him strain in his more than capable arms. As he started up the first steps, the front door open and closed.

'Dad?'

Rodolphus half turned back and greeted his son with a relieved but tired smile.

'Good to see you back... Um, just let me take Bellatrix to bed and we can talk'

'Sure... everything ok?'

'...Yeah. Just be a minute' Rodolphus started up the stairs again, leaving Demetrius bewildered. He'd never seen Bellatrix looking quite so helpless which instantly held cause to fear the worst. He followed his father up the stairs and waited on the landing while Rodolphus went into the bedroom and arranged Bella in bed. He removed her boots, propped her up on some pillows and tucked the duvet in aroud her. When he exited the room, he closed the door behind him, moving a bit further down the hall with Demetrius so as to keep him quietly informed without Bellatrix over-hearing.

'So what's going on?'

'Your mother's just...' he sighed, rubbing his eyes warily and struggling to explain. 'It was a baby girl'

'_Was_?' Demetrius could feel his chest tightening as he began to realise what he was being told. More than this, he realised he actually cared about the baby.

'She didn't make it'

'Dad, I'm sorry'

'There wasn't much anyone could do but... I need to be with Bella. Will you be alright?'

'Yeah, I'm-I'm fine. You go ahead' he motioned to the door, Rodolphus gave him an apologetic smile and went into the bedroom.

Demetrius headed off to his room in a state of shock. That baby was his sister. He lay down on his back and stared up at the ceiling, gripping the edge of his bed to exert some of the frustration that was building. His mother was going to go nuts. His father would go nuts trying ot make sure she didn't go nuts. Now seemed the right time to escape before he became more attached to his delusional birth parents than he already was.

Rodolphus went over to Bella's side of the bed and leant against the bed post. She had undressed herself down to her underwear and was now perching on the side of the bed. She looked up at her husband without expectation and little lust, her eyes held only the resembelence for simple wanting. Rodolphus shrugged off his jacket and folded it over the end of the bed. He walked around to stand before her, a slight smile on his lips as he fell in love with her beauty once again. Skimpy, black lace knickers and a revealing bra that showcased her post-pregnancy boobs, the dark pink of her nipples was visible, he tried not to gawp to long. He offered her his hands. She smiled at the gesture and took them, standing to recieve his embrace. His hands skimmed over the fullness of her breasts, down her sides and settled just above her peachy backside. He rested his lips at her cheek, pleasuring her in affectionate kisses while she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. He helped by removing his shoes and trousers and once only in his boxers, he took over her lead.

She didn't resist him when he picked her up and lay her down on the bed and positioned himself between her legs. She let him appreciate her body, allowing him time to un-do her lingerie and savour every touch and kiss he was allowed to give her. Rodolphus had been initially confused by Bella's sudden, uncharacteristic subordinance but put it down to grief and decided against questionning it. They were both sharing the weight of a tragic loss, it was only natural they want to be close. But in the back of Rod's mind he could hear himself saying they weren't natural people at all, there was something strange here. He silenced the thought and aligned their bodies, ready to give his wife what she wanted, what they both wanted.

Bella's arms were tight around his neck, her hands fisted in his hair. Her kiss was was hot and wet against his lips as she felt her own arousal rising before Rodolphus had even entered her. She should probably let him make love to her more often, she thought. He answered well to what she wanted, corresponding with the way her body moved and what she asked for. The tip of his manhood was pressing against her opening, she could feel herself holding her breath, desperate for him to take her. Something else that was new, actually aching for him to be within her. When he finally did her bidding, the feeling was exquisite, a new height of sensation. Bellatrix tried to contain her pleasure, knowing they could easily be heard in other parts of the house if she didn't attempt to be quiet. But the excitement he impressed upon her was too much to handle. Rod hadn't thought it possible to hear something so errotic, her response to him was completely unexpected, a soft moan that grew louder with his building rhythm.

His hands explored the length of her naked body, from her square jaw, down her throat to the hard bud of her taught nipples, down the flat expanse of her stomach to where their bodies met. He was hard and swollen within her and hanging onto a painful climax he wouldn't let go. His thumb stroked over her clitoris, instantly her walls contracted further, becoming tighter around his throbbing manhood. Her legs parted wider as the rocking of his rough thrusts drove her closer to the height of sexual pleasure.

'Come for me, Bella' he whispered softly, pressing harder on her clit. The sound of his husky voice in her ear was enough to send her tumbling over the edge, the coil that had wound up in her stomach released with a neccassary violence of hot, riding passion, shooting through her veins and causing her back to arch in response to the hot waves that coursed through her body. Rodolphus couldn't hold on any longer, her climax was unbelieveable, she'd never responded this enthusiastically before. His fluids filled her up and spilled down her thighs with every softer pulse of his hips. A throaty growl ripped thorugh his chest as he relished in the experience of making love to his woman. Rodolphus carried out their climaxes together, gently moving against her spot to hold out the heightened fervor as long as possible. When he withdrew, Bellatrix whimpered at the loss of contact, immediatly missing the way he felt inside of her. Rod lay down beside her and held her close, watching her as she curled her fingers in the hairs on his chest. Bella looked up and saw him smiling and her face immediatly broke into a smile too before she could stop herself. She leant up and touched her lips to his. This was her seal of approval. This was her way of telling him she loved him and though she was pretty much incapable of saying it, it was impossible for her to feel more love than she did for him.

Rodolphus gazed at her a long time. He didn't know what he'd have done if she hadn't made it through the night. It was curious, he decided, that one person's life could be so completely invested in another's as his was Bella's. He knew it probably wasn't reversible. Bellatrix was a beautiful witch, if anything should happen to him, she'd have life beyond him and what he'd given her. Undoubtedly she'd probably meet someone after him. His teeth ground together at the thought of Bellatrix with anther man, if he so much as visualised anything of the sort he'd break something. She was looking at him funny and he was made aware that he was seething at his own imaginings, he relaxed his jaw and smiled at the confusion on her face. He nuzzled her nose with his, planting a kiss on her lips and settling back against the pillow.

'Are you alright?' she asked.

'Yeah, are you?'

She shook her head with a shy smile.

'I better make it alright... What can I do?'

'It hurts' she said faintly, averting her gaze as her shyness vanished and sadness replaced in her big, brown eyes.

'Where does it hurt?'

She place a hand over her heart and looked up at him.

'In here'

* * *

Downstairs, in the box room that sat beneath the grandeur of the staircase, lay something very still and very precious. This room had never before, in all the years the house had stood tall, this room had never before been used for any sort of purpose. The walls were a dull grey, once white but aged with layers of dust. Unswept, chalky floorboards, no window, a small marble fireplace mounted in the wall. There was a large patterned rug that covered most of the floor. The light bulb that hung precariously from the ceiling was on but flickering, the only light source in the dull room. Directly beneath the bulb, an old-fashioned crib took centre stage, it was laced with frills around the under edge, iron bars were dressed with soft material.

She was tucked in up to her chin, two pale cheeks, pert little lips, closed eyelids. She looked like a doll, fine blonde hair sticking up from her scalp that she'd recieved from someone somewhere on the Black family tree. A shadow crossed the light that illuminated her face and the child was momentarily under darkness. As yet, she remained nameless.

Two aged hands reached into the cradle and pulled back the silk blanket that covered her. These hands were frail but capable. The skin of them was blotched and dropping as though ready to slide off the bone, tangled veins bulged at the knuckles. Druella held her grand-daughter at arms length and observed her with squinting, grey eyes.

'You'll do' she muttered, settling the limp body in her arms. 'Yes, you'll do just fine'

The child lay cold in the crook of the old woman's arm. Druella checked the cot for any sign of her own presence and once confident she'd left not but a trace she smoothed back her hair and prepared to leave.

'Mum... you alright?' a boy's voice, Druella turned on her heels. 'Who the hell are you?' Demetrius back-tracked to the doorway, his eyes momentarily transfixed to the little bundle in the old witch's hold. Her smile was a toothy grimace, the wrinkles in her cheeks pulling back.

'You must be Demetrius'

'Who the hell are you?' he repeated, his gaze now glued to the essential threat.

'You might aswell know I'm your grandmother' she said, more to herself than him, her eyes wandered over him. 'I'll have to obliviate you anyway. Now you know I'm here' she sighed, her hand dipped into her robes and shot out lightening quick with a flourish.

'Obliviate!' she cast in hushed haste. Druella extracted the appropriate amount of memory and knocked him unconcious for good measure. She'd have liked a shuffle through his head but thought better of herself and decided her presence at the manor was close enough to discovery already. She turned out the light and stepped over her grandson, her robes trapsing over him as she passed. The witch peeked around the door but her sharp old ears picked nothing up. She hurried through into the dining room, putting her wand away and using her spare hand to grab a handful of Floo Powder. She clutched the infant tighter and positioned herself in the fireplace, throwing down the powder and announcing Borgin and Burke's.

For years, Lestrange Manor had been disconnected from Grimmauld Place. As Bellatrix lost patience with her mother's meddeling and Druella lost interest in her eldest daughter's wild fanatics it seemed appropriate the two households no longer be directly connected. Druella entered the cramped shop and located the bowl of powder, stepping back into the fireplace and naming 12 Grimmauld Place. She landed in her own living room, stepping into the familiar space with rising coal dust churning in the air with her entrance. Carrying the child over to the window and observing the view outside, Druella began to chuckle, a throaty noise that became full-blown cackling. She laughed in the absence of her grand-daughter's life. She laughed to her own amusement, her own private humour at what cunning it took for her to enforce such a plan as she had. Yes, after years of waiting, Druella Black was finally going to be very much in control of her daughters' lives.

* * *

_Ok, guys. Here's the thing... I've done something awesome. It's hard to explain it without giving away what's coming up but stick with me and you'll see. Plus Cruella-Druella is back! What is she up to? Reviews now earn you previews 3 days in advance of posting.  
_

_Ta-ta,  
_

_T x  
_


	21. Chapter 21: White Streak

_Wow! A double-wammy. Enjoy!_

_Song: Gotye, Heart's A Mess  
_

_Disclaimers: I do not own the characters I've been using.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: White Streak**___**  
**__Lestrange Manor, April 1997_

'What do you want to call her?' Rodolphus watched his wife making circles on his arm with her fingers. She spared him a glance and then looked back to what she was doing.

'Do you like the name Demetrius?' Bellatrix asked after a slight pause.

'Yeah. Is it a star?'

'No... it was my harmless act of rebellion against Druella. Not naming him in the traditional Black way' she sighed and dropped her hand, closing her eyes and cuddling up against him. 'Do you have a name?'

'I hadn't really thought about it. Guess I thought you'd have a good idea'

'I like Amelie' she commented.

'Me too' he agreed.

'Amelie Isador Lestrange it is then'

'Isador?' Rodolphus asked with a frown.

'Well, I wasn't going to name her after _my_ mother. And it'll piss her off if she finds out'

'Do you want to go see her yet?'

'Druella?'

'Amelie' he answered quietly. Bellatrix pulled out of his arms and sat back against the headboard. She still hadn't held her daughter yet. Rodolphus couldn't make her hold the baby when they escaped the tower, she was still too shaken by the whole birth. Bellatrix nodded to herself, Rodolphus was lieing on his side, looking up at her. It hurt him to see her looking so heart-broken. But at the least she wasn't being violent. Yet. Without a word, she climbed out of the bed and retrieved her dressing gown, concealing her naked body beneath the thin fabric.

'Where have you put her?'

'The box room downstairs. I moved the crib. Didn't seem you needed more reminders in here'

He rolled out of the bed and dressed in his shirt and trousers. He padded around the bed barefoot and stood before Bella. Two fingers under her chin, he tilted her face up and pressed a faint kiss on her parted, red lips. He slipped his great hand around her much smaller one, inter-locking their fingers. They left the room and descended the stairs together in silence. Night had begun to set in, the hall was dark and the shadows were creeping out again. The moon was a cresent in the night sky, glimmering against the stars. Rodolphus approached the door, it was sitting ajar and what looked like a foot seemed to be what kept it open. He backed up and outstretched his arm to cover Bella., suddenly alerted to possible danger.

'What is it?'

'There's someone in there' he whispered, turning around. 'Did you bring your wand? I left mine upstairs'

'Does it look like I have my wand?' Bellatrix replied with a sarcastic gesture to her only garment.

'Well...' he quirked an eyebrow with a smirk. She gave him a shove and walked over to the door, she slipped her hand inside the room and found the cord. Just as the light came on, Bellatrix kicked the door open and was met with her son, looking tangled up on the floor. She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

'Who is it?' Rodolphus asked, edging into the doorway and getting a good look at Demetrius. 'How the hell did he end up there?'

'Don't ask me' she muttered, kneeling down next to him and rolling him onto his back. She gave his face a few little slaps and he began to shift.

'Nughher' he mumbled. Bellatrix shook his shoulders roughly. Demetrius frowned and then blinked, everything slowly working it's way back into focus. 'Mum? What am I in here for?'

'We were hoping you might tell us' she answered a little more harshly than she'd meant to. It still made her heart melt just a little when he called her 'mum'. Bellatrix got herself up and dusted down her knees.

'I can't remember anything' he frowned, trying to concentrate on his last memories. 'I only remember coming home, talking to Dad and going to bed.'

'Maybe you were sleep-walking?' Rodolphus suggested. Demetrius shrugged, rubbing his face and grumbling in complaint. Bellatrix approached the crib, holding her breath and preparing to see her child for the first time. She looked into the cradle and let go of her breath. Sheets, blankets, pillow. No child.

'What?' her voice was hoarse and dry. 'Where, did you-?' she looked to Rodolphus but he only looked confused. She looked back at the cot where the baby should have been lieing under the wicked illusion of sleep. It was still absent. Bella could feel her hands beginning to tremble. With anger or fear or upset, she didn't know. Rodolphus was by her side in seconds, his own expression matching confused horror.

'Demetrius, did you move her?'

'What? No. I... Well, I don't remember' he replied honestly, rubbing his head.

Rodolphus turned on his son, hoisiting him to his feet by the collar of his shirt. His fists clenching the material as he shoved him back into the wall.

'Hey! Dad, really I-'

'You better start remembering. What did you do with her?' he shouted. Bellatrix was statue-like, staring at the crib with hollow, expressionless eyes. The shaking had stopped, she was reverting back to feeling nothing. Sensitivity was a thing of the past, her inner-wickedness was forming a hard shell around her and shutting out all emotion.

'Get your fucking hands off me' Demetrius squirmed under his father's fuming stare.

'Let him go' Bella's voice was not much more than a whisper but it held a distinct tone Rodolphus knew well to obey. He dropped his hold on Demetrius and turned around to look at Bellatrix.

'Someone took my child' she stated. 'People don't do things like this without reason. If they want something from us, let them come. If not, all they have gained is a dead body'

It was cool, hard reasoning and utter calm. Bellatrix now seemed unmoved by the absence of the corpse but Rodolphus was thoroughly disturbed, he went over to her, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, holding her close to his body. She was unresponsive, her arms hanging at her sides as though waiting for him to let go and leave her be. Demetrius was still flustered by Rodolphus's near-violence and his quickness to call off his rage at Bellatrix's first call. Demetrius hurried out of the room, tripping over himself as he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. When he reached his room, he began packing up the essentials - clothes, photos, wand, money. This was not the side he wanted to be on if there was a war. He was insufficiently trained with too much expectation sitting solely on his shoulders. A part of him had grown to love Bellatrix and Rodolphus and leaving was something he'd feel guilty about later. But right now, all he wanted was to be by Hermione's side. There was a sudden knock on the door, waking him from what he was doing and washing him with panic as he realised what might happen if he were found out.

'Demetrius?'

It was Rodolphus. Hurriedly, he threw his suitcase beneath the bed but just as he was concealing his plans, Rodolphus entered the room and caught him red-handed.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm... Nothing. What's it to you?' Demetrius grew quickly defensive, abandonning his case on the floor and standing up to face his father.

'I'm sorry about before, ok? I know I was out of line. I haven't accepted everything yet and I shouldn't have taken it out on you' he paused and looked from the suitcase back to him. 'Going somewhere?'

Demetrius shook his head, letting his folded arms drop to his sides, he took a seat on the bed. Dropping his quick anger with Rodolphus and deciding to work with being honest.

'I get that there's a great expectation of me, I do. But I can't live up to it. I'm unaccomplished as a wizard - I don't want to be here anymore if it's going to harm anyone. I nearly got myself killed at Hogwarts. If things are kicking off round here, I'm inadequate to protect myself or anyone else for that matter. I know you won't like this, Dad' he sighed and looked out of the window. 'But I want to be with Hermione'

'Hermione's your adoptive sister, right?' Rodolphus wandered across the room and took a seat beside him, he couldn't help feelign a little sympathy for the lad. Demetrius nodded. 'Got other feelings there?'

'I know it's weird...'

'Not really. I kind of get it. Just too bad she's on Potter's side. I want to protect you, Demetrius. You're the last in the Lestrange bloodline. Bella's too old for another child, I know that. But you're more than just your heritage, understand? I have to have you get through this war. The expectations of you are far excelling you current capability. I can't train you up in time, Bellatrix could but she's not in a good place right now.'

'What are you getting at, Dad?' Demetrius asked slightly suspicious of where this might lead.

'If I allow you to leave this house until after the war, will you swear to me you won't fight for the other side?'

'I swear' Demetrius replied instantly. 'I swear' he repeated more sincerely, not quite believing Rodolphus was granting him permission to leave.

'I have conditions though' Rodolphus warned, levelling his gaze at him. 'You're to stay off potential battlefields, not fight or provide information to that side, stay in the Granger household or in muggle places at all times and return once the end of this war is determined.'

'I can keep to those'

'And we're not telling your mother'

'... Fair enough. Up to you' Demetrius agreed, Rodolphus slapped his shoulder.

'Can you apparate yet?'

'I can try'

'You'll have to walk out into the forest, past the ward zone and far enough that Bellatrix won't see you'

Demetrius nodded, suddenly quite apprehensive of returning to his home. To her.

'You ready to go now?' Rodolphus asked, worry starting to set in but he knew he had to let him go while htere was stilla chance he could be kept safe. If either of them were found out for this they'd be tried for treason to the Dark Lord, Rod knew that. Sending someone onto the other side - especially a high calibre pure-blood marked out specifically to lead battlements, it was a bad offence.

'Yeah'

The two men stood and the sudden realisation that it might well be the last time they'd ever see eachother sunk in. There was no telling what the war might do and where Rodolphus would be instructed. Demetrius knelt down and organised his case, arranging it so that everything fit, he fastened the latches and rose.

'Good luck' Rodolphus told him, offering him in hand. Demetrius took it, shaking it firmly. His lips drew up into a grin, new respect for Rodolphus had built and he vowed to do well by the set conditions.

'To you too'

Rodolphus wrapped his other arm around him and gave him a fatherly hug. Squeezing him tightly and slapping his back, releasing him to go. Demetrius walked out of the room, with a last glance as he headed out the door. Too soon, Rodolphus was left alone in the room, he leant against the window ledge and waited until he saw Demetrius exiting the front of the house. He'd put on a coat and scarf to keep out the chilly night air. He watched the disappearing figure as he walked towards the woods. A few minutes later, Demetrius apparated away. Not in black, curling smoke but as a pure white streak across the dark night sky.

* * *

_Ok, so I know both kids have gone but it's all gonna sort out - believe me. It's not long to go til it all kicks off. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has followed the story with me up til now and especially cheers to everyone who's reviewed, the support means a lot. This being my first published story, the positive feedback is really awesome so thanks to everyone who's provided that. We're definitly past the half-way mark on Bella and Rod's journey, in the end I reckon it'll total approx. 40 chapters. So, thank you lovely readers. I'll be seeing yous,  
_

_T x  
_


	22. Chapter 22: Trinity Of Treasons

_Here's chapter 22. Hope I didn't loose many of you back there.  
_

_Song: Crowded House, Private Universe  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Trinity Of Treasons**___**  
**__12 Grimmauld Place, May 1997  
_

Druella's wand hovered inches from the infant's cheek. Her eyes - grey, swirling pools of mist were carefully considering the child's face. Quite the spitting image of her mother. A shame really, Druella thought, if the child should turn out anything like Bellatrix she'd become a royal pain. But no, that was the whole point of this. To ensure the child did not turn out anything like her mother. There was not a doubt in Druella's mind, her eldest daughter would make an inadequate mother. It was the only reason Demetrius had survived - he was sent away right at birth. Perhaps inventing the trauma of making Bellatrix lose the child was a little cruel, but it was all most necessary in the scheme of things. That morning, 8 if not almost 9 months ago when Bellatrix and Narcissa had sided against her, Druella placed the charm without so much as rousing Bellatrix's suspicion. Now all she needed to awake the sleeping child was the counter-curse.

Undoubtedly this little grand-daughter of hers would be a willful little brat to begin with, but given the right boundaries, Druella was confident she'd be tamed into a useful witch with all the confidence and duelling skill of her mother, the patience and reasoning of her father and decades worth of carefully bred Black family traits. The old witch's brow pulled together as she concentrated her energies into the spell. It was risky and if it should go wrong, all of this would have been for nothing.

She narrowed her eyes, focussing on the baby's closed eyelids, bordered with thick black eyelashes. Druella drew a breath and the words followed:

'Kuja, mwana-kondoo wa kondoo, kuja'

Ancient whisperings of Swahili origin. As she spoke, a thin silver wisp spun from the end of her wand, winding it's way into the child's chest.

'Kusikiliza, kusikia hoja yangu. Kutoka kwa wale nje ya nchi. Kusikia sauti yangu, kuja.'

When Druella finished the spell, she waited with bated breath. One second passed... then two, then three. Nothing was happening. The child lay as cold and as still as before. Why wasn't it working? It wasn't past 48 hours since the birth, the corpse was still determineable as fresh. Druella's gaze shifted from one of the child's eyes to the other and back, waiting for just a flicker of the pupil beneath. The old witch stared, unblinking for what felt like hours but in reality was only minutes. She heaved a sigh. All of that effort for nothing, she looked up at the evening sky, waving her hand over one of the great wax candles that sat on the windsill, an instant flame lit. As Druella turned away from the window, her shadow shifted from the baby nestled in her arms, and the candle illuminated her face. Druella hadn't made it three paces before she felt squirming. Much to her suprise, when she looked down, two great dark eyes gazed up at her.

The Black matriarch had never before been speechless, but now her mouth dropped open in utter amazement. How did she forget the simplest element of the spell? For awakening to occur, darkness must be physically lifted. The enchantment had broken when the candle-light illuminated the baby's tiny features. Druella's wrinkly lips drew up in a smile as she observed the baby, this earnt her a squawk from the child and quickly the smile vanished. The child errupted into squeals of laughter, Druella raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Not two days old and already she knew how to control her impressment into annoyment. Colour was returning to the child's cheeks as her hands reached up to touch Druella's haggard, old face. The witch offered a boney, finger to which the baby clung with two tiny hands.

'What to call you..' she pondered, frowning as the child wrapped her mouth around Druella's finger. 'Ugh...' she extracted her finger, cleaning it of dribble on her robes and returning her thoughts to that of stars.

'Caleano? Do you like Caleano?' she questionned the infant who replied with a startled expression. 'No, me neither. Auva, perhaps, or Arae?' she sighed. 'Cygnus would know...'

Her eyes wandered over to where her husband's portrait had once hung. For once, it wasn't one of her children's mis-doing's that had caused the absence in her late husband's portrait but her nephew's. Sirius Black was something of a devil when it came to destroying valuable objects or items holding personal attachment. Druella now looked down at the baby, she had silenced herself with her fist, chewing and sucking and slurping on her balled little hand with a confused expression on her face.

Of course, Druella knew it was only traditional the child should take her father's name, but something inside her just couldn't resist the urge to document her as a Black.

'Arae Black' her toothy smile reappeared, this caught the child's attention. 'Welcome to the family'

* * *

'Where the hell is he?'

'Bellatrix, I know you're upset-'

Something in the dining room smashed. And then something else. And then something else. Smash, smash, smash. The manor was in full day-light. The great wrought-iron gates that stood 20 feet from the front door were standing tall in the early morning sunshine. The trees swayed in the light breeze of early May, now fully fresh and green and in leaf. The great, stone building still held an eery quality about itself even in raw sunlight. The great windows that occupied the walls of the dining room were reflecting the lazy horizon, reflecting the start of a new Spring day. Until they shattered into a million pieces, blasting out of their frames and littering the garden in shards of glass.

Bellatrix Lestrange was back. No applause necessary. Her wild demanour had returned with a hell-fire vengance and a whole new definition of crazy. Rodolphus groaned inwardly as he assessed the damage as it unfolded, at least he didn't have to replace the chandelier again... A loud crash echoed throughout the house, Rodolphus turned around and cringed, seeing the big ornamental fixing now in pieces on the floor.

'Bellatrix' he said calmly, she whirled around, wide-eyed and half-wishing he'd challenge her. Rodolphus knew better than that, he knew she was too quick for him so he didn't add the extra damage to his pride in trying to reason through a duel.

'We can't have Demetrius around here. He's not able to protect himself and there's no garuntee we always will be able to. We've lost one child, Bella. There's no way I'll let us risk another'

She said nothing, only stared at him from across the room.

'It's treason' she spat after a moment's quiet. Rodolphus sighed, he was becoming increasingly impatient.

'Not everything is about our service, you know'

'It's treason and you'll be tried for your loyalty when the Dark Lord finds out'

'He won't. We say Demetrius never came back after Dumbeldore's death. He could be anywhere'

'He's supposed to be one of the key figures in the Dark Lord's uprising. How can he do that when he's not bloody here?' she yelled, kicking over a dining chair and stomping over to him.

'Christ, Bella!' Rodolphus yelled back. 'Does his safety mean nothing to you? Is it really all about pleasing _him_?' Bellatrix didn't know how to reply to that. She stayed quite still, narrowing her eyes at him. Rodolphus sighed.

'Demetrius will have his time. It just isn't now' he told her.

She walked out of the room without looking at him and without uttering a single word in his direction. Rodolphus was left bewildered but in a state of dismay. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking around at all the mess. Shackles peeped his head around the ajoining door that lead on to the kitchen. Rodolphus caught sight of him.

'Start cleaning this mess up' he ordered the house elf, turning around to go in pursuit of Bella.

Upstairs in the bedroom, Bellatrix was leaning against the inside of the window, chewing her lip as she stared off into the distance. She heard him close the door but didn't look around. She twirled a strand of hair around one of her fingers, her lips puckered into a pout as she finally turned to face him.

'What's that look for?' Rodolphus asked. Her eyes were holding their old seductive prowess, he knew full well he wasn't the only subject to her predatory nature. He returned the stare with more determined challenge than she'd expected. She raised an eyebrow at him, her lips liftting into a dirty smile as her curiosity grew at his new confidence. She pushed herself up onto her feet and crossed the distance between them. One hand gripped the collar of his shirt while the other snaked up around his neck, she drew her lips close to his ear.

'Feeling a bit tense?' she hissed. A throaty chuckle started deep in her chest, her face was inches from his. Her skin was like porcalin, smooth, pale and unbroken. Rodolphus gritted his teeth, his jaw clenched as his body went rigid.

'Oh, we are worked up' she grinned, licking her lips. 'Perhaps you should see someone about that'

'I don't need to see anyone' he replied. 'You keep me perfectly preoccupied on your own'

Her lips pulled together in a sour pout, one eyebrow raised. A soft moan rolled on her lips.

'You are delicious when you're all up-tight'

Rodolphus couldn't respond to that, he had to concentrate hard on fighting the hardening of his nether regions. If Bellatrix knew she was having the desired effect, he was screwed. She leant up on her tiptoes, her red lips were parted and lingering awfully close. She smoothed a hand through his hair, causing him shivers up his spine. A twisted grin crossed her lips when she felt him shudder under her touch, but he was still being too tentative for her game. There was wanting in there somewhere, she knew he was trying to cover it. Bellatrix's breath was hot against his skin, her nose brushed against his and then her eyes flicked upwards to meet his gaze, affection crossed his eyes while he saw a second motive in hers but before he could say anything, it was too late. Her mouth was pressed against his, her tongue requesting entry, filling his mouth with her taste. The fight was on, she was pushing him back toward the wall while he blindly tried to pull her by her waist. She pressed him up against the chest of drawers, he flipped the position and hooked his hands under her thighs. Bella wriggled out of his hold, he tried again, grabbing her waist and heaving her onto the heavy, oak furnishing. He parted her legs and positioned himself between them.

She squeezed his waist with her knees, intent on holding some dominance this time. Bellatrix unbuckled his trousers, then her hand dipped lower, pulling down his boxer shorts just enough. As her fingers brushed against him, he took both her wrists and pinned them behind her back with one of his hands holding them tightly together. His other hand smoothed up her leg and relieved her of her underwear, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close enough to catch his lips again. She bit down hard on his lower lip, instantly she tasted sickly metal as she drew blood. She felt his hand at the nape of her neck, pressing down hard enough to cause bruises tomorrow. His lips were biting and sucking at her throat. She moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain, she felt his hand roughly grope her right breast while his other hand fumbled about in one of the drawers in the chest. It took Bellatrix a few moments to register what he was looking around for.

Rodolphus fumbled with the wrapper of the muggle contraceptive, single-handed while he kept Bellatrix amused with harsh kisses and new bruises, all infused through old passion. This was how they used to make love.

'Don't bother with that' she whispered, her hand sliding down his torso to take it from him. Rodolphus stopped moving, he lifted his head enough to get a decent look at her as he tried to read her intentions.

'Bellatrix, we have to use this' he told her simply. There was no way Bellatrix would survive another pregnancy. She was 46 - nearing 47 and with her wild antics during the pregnancy itself, the result would likely end up as it had this time.

'We don't have to do anything' she replied, making a snatch for it but he moved his hand out of reach.

'Bellatrix...' he was looking serious now. When she said nothing he searched her for more answers but she remained silent. His frown suddenly relaxed, his eyes growing wider as he realised.

'You want another child'

She debated what to answer but couldn't make her mind up quickly enough. Rodolphus zipped up his trousers and turned away, walking over to the window, running a hand through his hair. Bellatrix was left sitting on top of the chest.

'What's the problem?' she asked, frustrated. Rodolphus didn't reply. 'So what if I did?' her eyes bored into his back, venemous loathing was filling her up. She replaced her underwear and hopped down off the dresser. Bellatrix stomped across the room towards him as she reached out to grab his arm, he wirled around and caught her by suprise. His hand clasped around her jaw and held her face level with this. Big, brown eyes bored into his with initial suprise, shortly followed by amusement.

'That's what all of this grieving act was about, wasn't it?' his voice was accusing, his stare intense. 'You're just trying to get yourself pregnant again'

She sucked on the inside of her cheeks, her lips becoming a sour scowl. Bellatrix pulled out of his grasp, her initial anger was bubbling away inside of her and it wouldn't be long before it errupted again.

'Why do you object to it?' she asked, raising her chin in challenge as she folded her arms.

'Bellatrix you're too damn old'

She gasped, her eyes widening. Her expression would have been comical had she not taken such offence.

'Too fucking old?' she screamed. Rodolphus cringed against the noise, backing up a little. 'Like hell I am. I'm not even middle-aged!'

'Err...' her husband averted his gaze and she knew he thought otherwise. She advanced on him, screaming abuse right in his face, Rodolphus tried to hold his nerve but the screeching witch before him was driving him insane - if he wasn't already.

'Bellatrix, I don't think you realise that it could have been way worse the other night. I won't let you do this.'

'Owl shit' her eyes were burning with ferocity. 'Owl shit, owl shit, owl shit. I refuse to sleep with you if you're using one of those disgusting muggle devices.'

'That's fine by me, love. We both know of the two of us, you're the more impatient.'

'I'll get what I want, Rodolphus' she hissed.

'Then you'll have to go elsewhere, Bellatrix. When I married you, I wasn't just in this for the family honour of wedding a pure-blood. Well, maybe I was at first...'

'What are you trying to say?' she growled, growing impatient - practically proving his point.

'I proposed knowing I could be with you forever and endure every aspect of your manic-crazy-bitch persona' his eyes softened, he knew she was listening and yet she had begun to inspect her nails as though disinterested. 'I fell in love with you, Bella. I know you probably never... felt how I do, I accept that. The one thing I cannot accept is you trying to do this to yourself again'

Bellatrix looked up and met his eyes, he was gazing at her like it was the last time he'd ever see her. Bellatrix was unfamiliar with true heart-break. She'd experienced little moments when she'd come close - when she lost Demetrius, when Rodolphus did what he did to her. But nothing felt as painful as what Rodolphus seemed to be bearing right now.

'You're saying I should choose?' she asked slowly, regarding him carefully.

'In a way...' he nodded with a weak smile. 'Of course, given your complete lack of emotion towards me, I don't expect you to stay' he sighed and looked towards the floor. 'You're a very determined woman, Bellatrix. If you want a child you'll probably get yourself one... But I will not watch you suffer with it'

Her hand grazed his cheek but he moved away from her touch, looking skywards and then settling his eyes back on her with forced calm. She withdrew her hand, clasping it to her chest and frowning as she thought about what to do. If she left Rodolphus she could go live with Narcissa but how long would she be stuck with the Malfoy's?

'I'll have to think' Bellatrix told him. 'I'll go stay with Cissy a while'

'Of course' he swallowed hard, trying to relieve the lump that had risen in his throat.

Bella wet her lips and leant up on tip-toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek in parting. He watched her collect a few of her things and then she left, casting a glance back at him which he did not return. She slipped out of the room, leaving the door half open. Rodolphus walked up to his son's bedroom and watched from the window as Bellatrix made her way through the iron gates. As he had watched his son do only last night, he watched from the same window as Bellatrix possibly left for good.

* * *

_Woo! Baby lives! We're all happy now right? Except for Demetrius doing a runner... and Bellatrix getting huffy with Rod... and Druella being a crazy biatch. It'll all be right. Don't forget I'll now give you a preview if you review... Those things are like little drops o' sunshine, I do appreciate them._

_T x  
_


	23. Chapter 23: Fooling With Lust

_And it is here! Ok, I know I've been a bit late bringing this one to you but I had file back-up trouble and the first time it got deleted from my computer so I was very pissed off and it took me a while to get around to re-writing it. By the way - happy Summer holidays to all my readers from the UK, hope the weather improves for ya. Anyway, here it is and I'd better say **be warned** for there is mature content in this chapter.  
_

_Song: Yiruma, River Flows In You  
_

_Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply, except the lovely character that is Demetrius is invented my moi.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Fooling With Lust**_____**  
**__The Granger Household, May 1997  
_

_One week later..._

Demetrius had been back in the life he'd left for a whole week now. The life he'd once thought so normal: sleeping in the same bed, watching the same television programmes, eating the same favourited Captain Crunch cereal. It could not be more different than how he'd remembered it. Not now that the line had been marked out and danced upon, as far as himself and Hermione had been concerned. The night of Dumbeldore's assassination, disregarding the kiss, it had all remained within innocence. Demetrius had stayed the night in discretion with her, as she'd asked him. Come the morning he had gone home to discover his baby sister was dead and the guilt arose for having abandoned his parents when they needed him, only made his confused emotions more disarranged.

When he arrived back one week ago, Jack and Tina hadn't needed much explanation. Questions got muddled up in the relief and joy to have him home. Hermione had been contacted immediatly to come home and now, in the busy schedule of watching television and eating children's cereal, they were finally in the house alone. They were sitting on the sagging sofa at opposite ends, she was sitting cross-legged, feigning an interest in the book she was reading with the occasional glance in his direction. Demetrius was supposedly watching the muggle news. How trivial some of their problems seemed now he'd lived outside of their world.

'How long do we have?' he asked calmly. The discussion of their current situation was inevitable, knowing Hermione. Nothing could be left up in the air for too long, soon boundaries would be discussed and everything clarified and much as he didn't want to loose the hope he held inside, he knew what they had couldn't really go any further if she didn't feel the way he did.

'Dad's at a dentist convention in Kent, he'll be back in the morning and mum's out at Linda Douglas' place - and that woman can talk for hours' Hermione answered with a nervous laugh. She paused and drew a breath, closing her book and setting it aside. Silence again. Only quiet murmurs from the television.

'I don't know what to say' he said, after a moment.

'I don't either' she admitted. Demetrius swallowed and turned to meet her gaze. When their eyes locked, he felt the swarming of a hundred butterflies filling him up. He couldn't calm his breathing, his heart rate was soaring for the first time since that night, when he boldly acted upon thoughts that had left him in desire for her.

It didn't make it right though. In so many ways, their relationship was still so much that of a brother and sister to anyone besides the two of them. Who was to say the wanting he had for Hermione wasn't completely out of line? _Sick_, even. Demetrius couldn't know it yet but Hermione ultimately felt the same way. The shame she'd feel if it ever came to it that she'd have to tell her parents was too much to comprehend. Not that she had anything but mere emotion to feel guilty about, so far an innocent kiss was all that she had to weigh on her mind. It was what she feared she'd do if she got the chance that worried her. Deciding that their troubles could wait a little longer, she brought up something that had been playing on her mind since Harry had shared the news with her.

'Is it a boy or a girl?' she whispered.

'What?' Demetrius suddenly looked confused, his eyebrows knitting together.

'You never told me she was having another baby...' Hermione said quietly, there was no trace of accusation.

His confusion crumbled away and he had to look away to mask the sudden sorrow that he found fresh once again in his chest. With a heavy sigh, Demetrius looked back at her. Those soft brown eyes replied, suddenly filled with concern.

'It was a baby girl... she didn't make it'

Hermione's lips formed the perfect 'O' shape, her eyesbrows shot up as she struggled for a moment to do anything but stare at him.

'Dan, I'm... I'm so sorry' she told him sympathetically. Before he could tell her not to apologise, she had wrapped her arms around him; initially intending on comforting him but the embrace slowly turned more intimate. Demetrius let his arms wind around her, Hermione's slim figure tightly pressed against his torso, she buried her face in his neck. The direct touch of her cheek against his neck - skin against skin, made goosebumps rise on his back. Too much time had passed, they were still clinging to one another as though for dear life.

It was Hermione who eased her hold on him first, she moved back enough to look at him and paused. She looked like she was about to say something but thought better of it. Demetrius felt her breath, warm against his face. He knew he shouldn't. He really knew he shouldn't but she was there, right then and she was beautiful. He couldn't help himself. When he kissed her lips everything else vanished and the darkness replaced it. The fact that they had grown up side-by-side as brother and sister was irrelevant. The fact that their love could be dangerous or wrong or sickening didn't stop it from burning as hard when the fire ignited.

Hermione's hands climbed up into his hair, her fingers running through his locks. She repositioned herself so she was straddling his lap, confidence was washing over her and it was completely new. She was kissing him back, her lips parted when she felt the tip of his tongue against them. She'd never forgotten the way he tasted, ever since their first shared affection, she'd dreamt over and over of having him kiss her again. Demetrius pulled away, continuing his kisses down the side of her face until he stopped in the crook of her neck. She felt shivers climbing up her spine as he pleasured her with his affection. Every new touch sent her into a frenzy, heart fluttering like mad and her breathing hitched with every moan that escaped her without consent.

'Demetrius' she breathed, hardly wanting to pull him away from what he was doing but she knew deep, down in her heart that if this wasn't all she hoped it was she could end up with herself heartbroken.

'Mm?'

'We have to...' she started but the sentence was never finished. The sudden sound of rattling somewhere far off interrupted them. Like a key fumbling in a lock... no, it _was_ a key in a lock. Demetrius was quick on the reflexes, since she wasn't moving anywhere in a hurry, he hoisted her off his lap and practically leapt out of his seat into the armchair opposite, picking up the paper, crossing his legs and looking like he'd been sat there all afternoon.

'Hello you two!' Tina called before coming into the living room from the hallway. 'I've just called back to get Linda that Argos catalogue - hers didn't arrive just yet and... Hermione? Why are you lying on the sofa like that?' Tina frowned. Hermione's legs were still parted and her arms above her head.

'She's doing pilates. I told her not to do it on the sofa but she wouldn't listen' Demetrius covered for her without so much as looking up from the Sports section, a slight smile playing on his lips.

'What you kids get up to this days. Tsk' Tina rolled her eyes and wandered on through to the kitchen. Demetrius flicked Hermione a sideways glance and smirked. Hermione remembered herself and sat up, straightening her clothes and trying to come out of her panic-mode despite seemingly have dodged getting caught.

'Ok, I'll be back in about an hour or two. Try not to break the sofa, Hermione!' her mother called from the kitchen as she left the house through the back door in the kitchen. They waited to hear the key in the lock once again. Jack and Tina had taken to locking the house in the hope it might keep their beloved children a little more safe. Like a locked door would stop Bellatrix. Demetrius folded the paper in half and dropped it in his lap, keeping his gaze fixed on the tv screen, unsure exactly of what he was supposed to say. What could he say, really? What _do_ you say to the woman you've hopelessly started to fall for when up until 8 months ago, she was your sister?

'Are you ok?' she asked, her voice wasn't much more than a whsiper. He looked at her, meeting her worried gaze, he smiled faintly.

'Yeah... are you?' She nodded. He got up from the arm chair and took his previous seat beside her, he looked down at floor before turning to her.

'I don't know what to do' Hermione told him before he could speak. 'I don't even know if it's _right_'

'I don't either' he replied, honestly. There was a long moment of silence. 'Maybe that's up to us to decide. I mean... how could anyone else possibly determine whether it's right or wrong? I know we grew up as siblings, we had that relationship but it still doesn't feel weird when I...' he trailed off, dropping his gaze as though it was shameful.

'It should be up to us' she confirmed with more certainty than she'd expected of herself. Demetrius looked at her, she looked so serious it made him smile.

'What?' she asked, suddenly feeling self-concious.

'You looked so serious'

'Why shouldn't I be? Doesn't the situation call for some sincerity?'

'Sincerity, yeah. But I like to hope being in love doesn't involve being too serious' he grinned and leant back on the sofa, locating the remote and starting to flick through the channels. Hermione felt her heart flutter with hope. Had he just told her in some backwards way that he _loved_ her?

'Have you been in love?' she quizzed, sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest as she watched him.

'I haven't _been_ exactly... Why do you ask? Have you?'

'...Not quite, no'

'You had to think about it?'

'I guess I'd been waiting for it to hit me. I always thought it would be over-rated once I'd experienced it. You know properly _fallen_ in love. The process of _falling_ I have experienced - I _am_ experiencing' Demetrius spared her a glance but tried to keep his eyes off her. 'Look at me one more time and I'll be able to tell you I have fallen'

He'd been listening intently but when she spoke the last sentence, he was convinced he'd heard her wrong. Demetrius looked at her startled, her eyes were full of longing. There was a sad, helpless smile on her face that made her look so innocent in her confession.

Hermione didn't know why she said it. Maybe she realised one of them just had to say something or they wouldn't be able to discuss what was going on between them. Maybe she wanted to be poetic in her declaration of muddled feelings for her brother. _Ex_-brother. That was the vital part here afterall, he wasn't her brother anymore and no longer could she see him as such. He was the man, she knew she was falling in love with.

There was a long pause as their eyes locked. Demetrius couldn't summon any words, she was just sat there, looking angelic in her romantic gesture.

'Hermione...I, umm' he stuttered and then let go of the breath he'd been holding. 'Fuck it' he leant forward and kissed her. The second his mouth pressed to hers, it was clear something in the atmosphere had changed. Like a door had been opened or the lid taken off a box. Demetrius' kiss was laced with passion and desire, Hermione had never been kissed like that before. The other kisses felt chaste - like it wasn't their fault they were attracted to eachother. This was different, quiet erotic stirrings embedded deep in each of their souls were revealing themselves for the first time. She lay down on the sofa as he leant in deeper, he was positioned above her, their bodies just inches apart. Hermione reached her hands up his sides, smoothing over his shoulder blades, down to his waist and up the front of his chest again to settle at his neck. His lips broke from hers and began planting kisses down her cheek, further down her throat and across her collar bone.

Her skin was hot under his touch, it only made him want to be closer to her. There was a sweet, pink blush starting in her cheeks and her breathing had become radical. Demetrius could feel his heart hammering, not knowing if giving into this sudden urge to be as near to her as possible was a mistake or not but quickly his doubts vanished when Hermione fidgeted under his touch with a stifled moan as his hands slipped underneath her top. Eager touch met burning flesh, Demetrius continued his chain of kisses a little lower, reaching the valley between her breasts when he felt the hardening in his crotch. He froze, quickly aware of what they were playing with. He gazed up at her, met with lustful eyes, her lips were parted, there was a fraction of confusion in her look.

'Is this far enough for now?' he asked, trying to keep his own disappointment covered. The last thing Demetrius wanted was to force Hermione into something she wasn't ready for.

'How far is too far?' she replied, Demetrius couldn't answer that but she seemed intent on having more. Hermione was physically aching for his touch, it felt like all her life had been waiting for this and the one minute she could have it she didn't want to let it go. 'No limits'

He nodded, understanding. Demetrius allowed himself to continue but his movements were slowed and delicate across her skin. When he lifted her top up over her head, Hermione felt like a doll being undressed, she'd have grown impatient had he not been so charming and loving and treating her with such respect.

The log fire crackled, the television buzzed away quietly with ramblings from a reality programme. The room suddenly felt cold across the bare-backs of two teenagers. Demetrius was gently moving back and fourth between her legs, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on her face. Hermione was rocking slightly against his slow thrusts but her face contorted frequently with winces to the new pain combined with pleasure she was experiencing between her thighs. They hadn't meant to go this far. They hadn't meant to give into it so easily but they had.

'Is this ok?' Demetrius only had concern for her, regret had set in the second he entered her. They were both covered in thin sheens of sweat, the heat from one another's bodies and the rapid heart-rates being cause to that. Hermione bit her lip and nodded. She'd begun to bleed a few minutes ago which initially set Demetrius into panic but she'd calmed him, informing him it was normal. The sensation for Demetrius was quite unusual, on some level he found it enjoyable - very enjoyable but to see Hermione looking like she was in pain, made him upset to know he was the one causing it.

Fleetingly, his mouth met hers and as he withdrew from her, Hermione whimpered. Her hands went into his hair as he tried to make up for the discomfort he'd caused, leaving a trail of affections down her body, pausing at her breasts. One hand caressed her while he peppered the surrounding skin in light kisses. His mouth continued to explore her exposed flesh, eventually meeting the smooth expanse of her stomach and then the source of her aching. Her scent was intoxicating as his lips reached lower. As his tongue rolled over her clit, she gasped and her legs parted further. Her eyes fluttered closed and Hermione arched her back in raw ecstasy as he continued his loving kisses. There wasn't that much blood, mostly he could just taste her. It was far better experience than he'd anticipated, the way she left her flavor, like an imprint on his lips. His tongue extended, slipping inside of her and earning him more sweet moans from the woman that writhed beneath him.

The pain was disappearing, fading away and hot sensations were stirring through Hermione's veins as Demetrius brought her closer to a blazing release. Her hips lifted as the climax errupted and sweet, warm fluids dripped down the insides of her legs. She lay there a moment in bliss, Demetrius moved back up beside her and held her tightly to him. Hermione buried her face in his chest, panting heavily as the full events of the last hour truly hit her. She'd always believed in giving her chastity to her husband after marriage and yet here she was at 17, having eagerly given it to the first man who offered. It wasn't something she thought she'd concern over later, but maybe... just maybe it would be.

'You're beautiful' he told her now with genuine care in his voice as he held her in his arms. Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself at his compliment. When he held her, she felt like she deserved to be treated the way he treated her. Hermione had fallen in love but worse still, she'd let herself. And a heart in love could be more vulnerable than anything. Which is why if there's nobody protecting it, it could just well break.

* * *

_Okey dokey, so I figure it's not exactly incest now... I really wanted their relationship to be quite cute without being too typical teen love affair. Thank you for all the delightful reviews! Make sure to keep 'em coming and you'll get a preview for yer troubles._

_T x  
_


	24. Chapter 24: Contemplate My Faith

_Again, apologies for late-ness in uploading. Found this one interesting to write with considering Bellatrix and Narcissa's relationship. I always thought them rather close so to add Cissy's jealousy and Bella's grief kept it fun. _

_Song: The Cranberries, Zombie  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Harry Potter or whatever.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Contemplate My Faith**_____**  
**__The Malfoy Residence, May 1997  
_

Narcissa folded her arms, watching from the doorway of the parlour as her sister absent-mindedly selected ornaments off the dresser, levitated them into the highest corners of the ceiling before sending them flying into furthest wall.

'Can't you find something more _useful_ to do?'

Bellatrix turned a disapproving raised eyebrow at her younger sibling, and - keeping her gaze fixed on her to make sure she was watching, she selected a small, porcelain statue and drop-kicked it off her boot.

'Damn it, Bella! Go back to him already!'

'Can't' Bella replied in one-syllable, a lot in the tone of a child.

'What's the problem? I thought you and Rodolphus were all good now?' Narcissa's voice turned whiney as she brought up her brother-in-law. Her elder sister's marriage had been annoyingly stable since she'd gotten herself pregnant. Narcissa crossed the room and sat down on one of the sofa's, dusting off a few pieces of debris as she seated herself.

'We want different things...' Bellatrix sighed and sat down beside Narcissa, curling up and resting her head in Narcissa's lap. Cissy in return let out an exasperated sigh and let her hands rest on Bella's head, pushing her vast ringlets of hair out of her face. It occured to her then that should someone unbeknownst to the descendance of their generation walk in, it'd probably look as though Narcissa was the elder of the two.

'Why did you dye your hair more blonde?' Bellatrix brought up out of nowhere. Narcissa shrugged though her sister couldn't see.

'I thought Lucius would appreciate it'

'I think it looks stupid'

'Well, I didn't ask your opinion' Narcissa replied retracting her hands and shuffling out from under her sister.

'Oh please, Cissy. Have you seen yourselves? When you, Lucius and Draco stand together you look like a bunch of albino's'

Narcissa gave her a stern glare but Bellatrix didn't notice, she'd begun preoccupied with clawing the sofa like a playful kitten. The younger Black witch wrinkled her nose in distaste at her behaviour.

'What is it that's so bad between you?' Narcissa spat, getting frustrated with her sister's lack of explanation for turning up unannounced. 'Last I checked you don't have wants. You take whatever the hell you fancy - including my antiques' she grumbled, picking up a piece of vase.

Bellatrix's amusement settled, she reclined back on the lounger with a sigh, twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers with great disinterest.

'It's something I can't get by myself. And Rodolphus, being total prick won't agree to it'

'Since when did his agreement matter?' Narcissa asked, suddenly curious about what it was her sister craved so badly and couldn't actually have for once.

'Would you just shut up about it already?' Bella growled, her eyes flashed at her younger sister who seemed quick to back away into a corner.

'How long are you staying?' she asked quietly after the tension in the atmosphere dissolved. Bellatrix huffed, getting up from the sofa and restoring her physical majesty and royal presence.

'I shall go now if you so wish' she hissed.

'I wouldn't mind you staying if you'd stop breaking stuff' Narcissa whinged, walking over to her sister. 'What is it that could possibly be so bad about going back to Lestrange Manor?'

'It's none of your business'

'Of course it is, you're my sister... I know you're hurting, Belle' the blonde witch said softly 'I only want to help'

'Well you can't, so you may as well just quit it' Bellatrix replied, flopping back down on sofa and folding her arms like a grumpy toddler. Narcissa sighed and sat down, patiently folding her hands in her lap and turning to her elder, disgruntled sibling.

'Is this thing you want so bad really worth fighting Rodolphus over?'

'He point-blank refused! For once he's playing hard to get... the bastard'

'Maybe you should try negotiating every once in a while?'

'You can't negotiate something like this' Bella said quietly, shrinking away into herself as she fought to keep her emotions in check. She wouldn't have flaws in her reputation on top of everything else.

'Why can't you tell me what it is? It's not exactly like my judgement will bother you'

Bellatrix considered this a moment. She did want to confide in her younger sister but felt unsure about revealing her strongest of intentions to anyone besides the man who needed to know. Narcissa took her hand in both of hers and searched her eyes desperately for some sort of sign. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at her sister's blue-eyed plead. Eventually though, she gave in with a reluctant sigh.

'Ok, fine. But I want to not a word uttered to anyone. It's on a need-to-know basis until I can force Rodolphus to comply...' Narcissa nodded her agreement. Bella looked down at their hands and then sighed. 'A child'

The younger of the two witches frowned, looking suddenly taken-aback. Before repeating her sister to make sure she'd really heard her right.

'A child' Bellatrix confirmed and then scoffed at Narcissa's failure to react. 'You look like you've seen a bloody ghost, Cissy! Though, come to think of it - now you have white hair you look like one yourself'

'Bellatrix, you're not serious about it, are you? Another child, I mean'

'Why would I not be?' Bella crossed her arms, looking quickly infuriated. 'Why the hell is everyone so opposed to it? I lost one, do I not have the right to have another?'

'Bella, no' Narcissa shook her head softly, her face was a mask of sadness and disdain. 'Belle, everyone was surprised you got as far as you did with this baby. I know it hurts, Bella. I know what happened was total hippogriff shit but you can't just replace the one you lost. I'm sorry, I'm with Rodolphus on this one. It's not a good idea, Bella...'

Bellatrix was utterly crest-fallen. She's had faith in Narcissa to confirm her wish for another heir in the Lestrange family as an honourable act as a pure-blood. She was visibly furious, rising out of her seat with all the renewed mighty of a hundred Hungarian Horntailed dragons. Narcissa recoiled, stumbling to her feet as Bella's eyes gleamed black.

'I'll get what I fucking want, Narcissa' she shrieked. 'You pathetic excuse for a woman'

Bellatrix's grip on her wand tightened much to Narcissa's dread. She back-stepped until she reached the wall, Bellatrx was quick in pursuit, trapping her between her arms and she screamed in her face.

'Filthy little wench - you're useless! Cowardly husband, wimp of a son and no loyalty whatsoever!' Narcissa cringed against the noise, looking away from her sister's dark, menacing stare. Bellatrix drawled for breath, her fury igniting a loud scream to rip through her chest. She pressed her wand to Narcissa's temple, gritting her sharp, little teeth as she growled under her breath. 'You'll regret going against me, _Cissy_'

The threat died and Bellatrix's gaze melted slightly.

'Why did you really think I was that incapable...?' she asked almost innocently, childishly with confusion in her tone but Narcissa wouldn't look at her, she stayed very still, her eyes screwed shut. 'I had faith in you...' an incredulous whisper.

Narcissa opened her eyes when she heard the popping sound, catching only a thin wisp of smoke in her sister's wake.

* * *

It was far too easy. Barely a task at all. And Rodolphus didn't exactly hide him all that well in the first place. _So predictable_, Bellatrix thought. Ironic how he'd been sitting exactly where he was the last time she'd retrieved him. Just as amusing how the muggles pleaded with deafening squeals to leave him be. She'd had liked to practise her favourite spell had Demetrius not warned her if she touched them, he'd rat on Rodolphus for letting him go. The boy was getting far too sentimental for his own good, Bellatrix decided.

Now the pair of them, mother and son were standing on a very cold, very wet and very lonely English moor. The skies were churning with grey clouds, the heavy threat of rain above. Demetrius folded his arms with a huff. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

'What the hell have you brought me here for, _witch_?'

'It's about time you learnt just exactly how pure-bloods operate' she replied calmly, raising her nose in challenge at the witch comment. 'About time you learnt to be of some damned use'

'How do you propose you do that?' Demetrius spat back with equal attitude. 'And where the hell are we?' he tossed his hands up, fury quickly claiming him.

'It's one of darling grandmother's residences' Bellatrix replied sarcastically, her interest was dwindling in his boring and completely expected questions.

'What if I left?'

'I'd drag you right back - but not before dear little mudblood Grangers pay your price'

'What are we really here for?'

'I'm going to teach you things you never even dreamed possible in that pretty little head of yours' Bellatrix said, lacking much enthusiasm. She turned on her heel and walked a few paces before pausing and dramatically throwing her arms out wide. Demetrius sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly until the gentle rumbling of the ground caught his attention. From the floor errupted a tall, 4 story building, blackened with age and decay.

'What the-'

'Druella likes her Fidelius Charms' Bellatrix interrupted, walking up to the door and casting him an expectant glance before disappearing inside. Demetrius was preoccupied however, where had he heard the name 'Druella' before? It certainly rang a bell somewhere in his head but he couldn't recollect a face to the name. The thought still troubling him, he made after his dellusional mother.

Inside, the house was rather bare and unfurnished. Once fashionable wall-papers still stuck to the walls but peeled at the corners, dusty floorboards and no carpets were featured in the whole of the downstairs. Bellatrix was rifling through the near-empty cupboards in the kitchen, seeming to take little pleasure in what she found.

'Why aren't we back at the Manor?'

'Hmm? Oh, Rodolphus pissed me off. I'd rather not have him in the way for what I'm going to teach you' she blew some cobwebs off a can of something and frowned as she read the label. Bellatrix held her wand to the lid and the rusting lid removed itself, she dipped her fingers in and produced some mushy looking green substance. She sucked the liquid clean from her fingers.

'Ugh... what is that?' Demetrius approached the small, round table that sat in the centre of the kitchen. He pulled up a rickety chair and seated himself.

'Pickeled frog bellies, I think' she mumbled with two fingers still in her mouth as she slurped away contently.

'How long will we be here?'

'You ask such boring questions' she replied, sitting atop the counter with her can.

'How long?' he growled, persistent.

Her gaze met his a moment. His defiance was so recogniseable to hers, it made Bellatrix crack a wicked smile.

'As long as it takes, sunshine'

* * *

_Thank you for all the continuous support with the reviews, please do keep them coming I would love to reach 50 by the finish which I predict to be in 6-7 chapters time. Fair warning for the finish - I've changed the category of this story, not for what has been but what will come (it's now registered under 'Tragedy'). Some of you will hate me for how I want to tie up this story but I think it'll hopefully be left as quite thought-provoking without leaving too much to the imagination. Well, I look forward to the next time,_

_T x  
_


	25. Chapter 25: You Could Be Happy

_And here we have it - Chapter 25!  
_

_Song: Snow Patrol, You Could Be Happy  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: You Could Be Happy**_____**  
**__Lestrange Manor, May 1997_

Rodolphus walked through into the dining room. It felt more empty than he'd ever realised it capable. But then, a woman like Bellatrix had the capability to make every room of their house seem full enough with her presence alone. She'd not always been so wildly outrageous and viciously psychotic. It seemed that as the years wore on her, the extremities of her antics grew. Rodolphus could live with it though, he was a big believer in his vows even if she wasn't. That was of course, if she ever came back.

He leant against one of the great, long windows and sighed. Narcissa had reported by Floo when Bellatrix had left. The wards had been down, she'd said, while their home was acting as a refuge to the Dark Lord's side. Rodolphus stared out past the horizon, racking his brains for some sort of clue about where she might go. The last 24 hours he'd gone to nearly every place they'd ever been together, anywhere that meant something to her. Of course, the first place he went was the Granger's place. The girl explained that Bellatrix showed up, blew off the door (big surprise there for Rod) and disapparated with Demetrius after a little hesitation as whether or not to Crucio the Granger parents. The girl had seemed distressed, Rodolphus reckoned his son had quite the impression on her, perhaps something mutual beyond the bounds of their apparent brother-sister relationship as Demetrius had confided.

The fireplace crackled and Narcissa Malfoy stepped into the room, dusting herself of coal dust. Rodolphus turned but looked disinterested to see it was her.

'I take it there's no news?' she asked, coming up a few paces behind him.

'If there was you'd have been informed' he replied through gritted teeth.

'I am sorry, Rodolphus... she just got upset - you know how she is'

'She doesn't get pissed off on her own, Narcissa'

'And what do you know about how her mind works?'

'More than you' he growled, keeping his gaze away from her. She took a deep breath and walked up to the window, leaning against the other side of its frame and frowning at him.

'She'll turn up when she realises she can't have what she wants-'

'She told you?'

Narcissa nodded.

'That's why Bella got upset. I told her it wasn't a good idea' she replied.

Rodolphus had nothing left to say. He didn't know why she'd come. There was a moment of silence and then he felt her hand on his arm. When she whispered his name, he went tense. It sounded so foreign on her lips. He looked at her seriously, a frown creasing his features. Narcissa seemed surprised by his hard expression but her eyes softened and she smiled. Rodolphus couldn't deny her beauty but it was different to her sister's and only left him more in wanting for his wife.

'I'm sorry about before'

'About when?' he asked.

'All those months ago. I was... confused' she heaved a sigh and looked away, covering her face with her hands. Rodolphus turned from the window and waited patiently for her to compose herself.

'I wouldn't have acted if I hadn't thought...' she trailed off and looked up at him.

'There wasn't anything there for you to see, Narcissa. It's not physically possible for me to want anyone but her - believe me, there have been the temptations but I haven't found it within myself' Narcissa smiled, shaking her head in dismay. 'What?'

'You happily kill people for a living but as far as adultery goes, you have morals?'

He shrugged but smiled anyway. Narcissa's face fell as his lit up, it hurt to know Bella made him happy. That sadistic sister of hers managed to keep him wrapped around her little finger while still acting the way she did. It only amazed Narcissa to higher levels to witness just how far Bellatrix's capabilities extended. It was no secret that in pure-blood way of life, you rarely fell in love with your betrothed. You were lucky if you weren't sharing blood already, never mind falling in love. It surprised Narcissa to see that Rodolphus was a rarity to this. She saw it in the eyes that she'd wanted to see her reflection in. Rodolphus was in love. Perhaps he had been all this time that she'd waited. All this time she'd lusted after him, he'd been wasting his soul on none other than her own sister. It was unexpected was all Narcissa could render. Before she could say a word more, the fireplace burnt up with green smoke and an unlikely figure emerged.

'Is she available, Rodolphus?'

'My-My Lord... I am afraid I've rather some unfortunate news'

* * *

'No, no, no! More effort! You'll get yourself killed quicker than an owl at Christmas'

'Please tell me that's not what the meat was last December'

'Shut up and parry!' a burst of white light shot from the end of Bellatrix's wand, connecting hard-on with Demetrius' chest. He fell over backwards, the motion to block the attack coming late. He grumbled, rubbing the affected area as he tried to sit up.

'What happened to the other one you were using? That just flat-out hurt!'

'Oh don't be pathetic. It was only a stinging hex. Get up!'

The lessons so far had tested on Bellatrix's patience but progress was being made, if at first it was only steady. Every day for a few solid hours she had taught him new ground basics to duelling. As Bellatrix had suspected, Rodolphus' approach towards training him had been slightly off and much of Demetrius' initial education was slowly being erased to be properly re-taught. He was picking things up slowly but once he grasped a spell or a defence he had it pretty much nailed and could recall it any time.

As the weeks began to pass, Demetrius stopped counting the days. It was accepted now it would take as long as it would take to learn what needed to be learnt. His mother was a difficult teacher but a good one for her persistence and knowledge. He found himself trying harder for her impress when it was seldom given. It was undeniable that living alone with Bellatrix was forcing him to become closer to her, whether Demetrius liked the fact or not. Their relationship as mother and son so far had been opposite of anything characteristic of a normal bond. She was still a murderess, he reminded himself. Still an unfeeling, unthinking killer. A killer that happened to be the one that gave him life. And she was continuing to give him more life now. The strength he felt through his magic had never been more exhilarating, the enthusiasm to learn built each day as his power gained.

While Demetrius grew with confidence, Bellatrix debated with her situation. Rodolphus seemed pretty stead-fast on his opinion and there was no way she could manipulate him now. It infuriated her that finally something was not under her control. She'd considered just about everything - even using the Imperius curse but nothing seemed plausible. Her wish for another child was inexplicable on her own part, it felt instinctive. Having spent a total of 3 days mourning she was fed up and wanted to do the next logical thing which was to make another. Now she considered it, the timing wouldn't be perfect. War would be declared come the end of the year. Her dark mark had not burnt once in the time since she had slipped off the radar and it troubled her that the Dark Lord was not calling on her. Perhaps Rodolphus had something to do with it. _Rodolphus_.

Much thought had gone to her husband especially as a mental stimulation when needing the energy to punch something. Bellatrix couldn't help but blame Rodolphus for letting her get into this situation. As far as a typical husband's duties went - he'd pretty much failed in every area. But he did care. It was lately becoming his motivation to anything he did for Bellatrix, something that she didn't understand all too well herself. She would go back to him, that she had decided. Perhaps if Demetrius could make up for the absence of one child it would ease her need for another...

* * *

'And you believe Demetrius has gone in pursuit of her?'

The pale, bald-headed master was unimpressed. He raised a non-existent eyebrow at Rodolphus' attempt at a cover-up.

'I have looked everywhere for her, 6 weeks now she's been gone. Demetrius never returned after Dumbeldore's assassination, I went to the Granger household but he wasn't there. I think Bellatrix already went for him...'

'What makes you think that?'

'The door was blown off'

'I see...' the Dark Lord hissed, appearing to be stifling the need to hit something. 'Continue to search for her, but I expect you to maintain other duties aswell. I won't send for her, she's obviously up to something' he muttered, seeming clearly preoccupied with his own thoughts. It angered Rodolphus that Voldemort was seemingly so desperate for her location. His teeth were grinding together as he fought with the urge to voice his suspicions.

Narcissa shifted uncomfortably, looking between the two men as a silence rose up. The Dark Lord was looking around the room, seeing it as though for the first time while Rodolphus bowed his head to hide his expression. He looked exhausted, she observed, at least more than usual. It was difficult to see him as such, her instinct was to care for him but he'd forbidden that almost a year ago. Now was either the time to act on her last hopes or let him go. Something told Narcissa, she'd likely go with the first option...

* * *

_What do we think? We're now sitting on 40 reviews and I would personally love to have 50 by the end of this story so all helps will be loved. Plus, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. See you soon!_

_T x  
_


	26. Chapter 26: Faulty Pea In A Pod

_Woop-ee! Double upload.  
_

_Song: Maroon 5, Come Away To The Water (preferably click play when Rod and Narcissa start talking?)  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and such.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Faulty Pea In A Pod**_____**  
**__Druella's Nichee on Fureur Moor, Late July 1997_

_Two months later...  
_

There was another explanation but she was blind to it. Utter, complete joy was creeping through her and there was not a chance she'd dismiss it now she'd convinced herself it had to be true. Three months had passed since Bellatrix and Demetrius were last seen. Bella was sure she'd planned her timing perfectly. It was the end of July, a week until August. Demetrius was damn-near perfect in his dark arts, quite his mother's son it seemed when it came to duelling. The last months had erased the last fragments of boy from his physique, he looked and acted like a man and he'd grown with the ability to be one. Bellatrix was impressed with her handiwork, planning to return to Lestrange Manor with him in a week's time until she'd realised.

As she had been dressing early that Summer's morning, she'd caught sight of herself in the mirror. Since when was she getting fat? It wasn't like her diet had changed that much... She tried to recall that last time mother nature stopped by but couldn't recollect a time after... well, after Amelie was born. The pieces of the puzzle were fitting together, she couldn't really be, could she? The first time since the birth she'd made love to Rodolphus, could that have been a - dare she hope it, a conception? Her wish, it seemed, had come true. She was pregnant, she knew it. _She knew it. _She had to be. Bellatrix hurriedly gathered anything that mattered and ran down the stairs. Demetrius was already sitting at the table, he smiled at his mother as she entered but his face turned to stone as he observed her rushed antics.

'What's wrong?'

'We're leaving' she replied, shoving her arms through the sleeves of her travelling cloak.

'What? Why?'

'You're sufficiently trained'

'What? But I-'

'You feel ready, don't you?'

'Well, yeah...'

'Then we're ready. Get your stuff'

'I don't have stuff' Demetrius replied, his good mood suddenly deteriorating to sourness. He could sense there was something odd going on here. Something that had motivated Bellatrix to suddenly decide their time training was up and he didn't like it. The past 12 weeks had brought him to actually like her, Demetrius sensed that was about to change when this great stupid war began. It had been explained to him of course, and though he understood, he still couldn't fathom the idea that all the violence would be worth it. Cleansing the wizard race, his mother had called it. Sounded like dragon shit to him.

* * *

'Rodolphus, she's going to come back-'

'So you've been saying every day the last 3 months when I dare let my thoughts wander'

'I just wish you wouldn't be so unhappy'

'Would you be anything but unhappy if Lucius kidnapped Draco and you had no idea where they went?'

Narcissa shrugged, backing away a little. She'd been at Lestrange Manor every day the past 3 months for the pettiest of reasons and it was starting to annoy Rod. He thought she'd gotten over this ridiculous idea of having something between the two of them. There was nothing physically unattractive about Narcissa. He was starting to get lonely, and being that he was only a man it worried him that her persistence would work in her favour. It felt like longer than three months since he'd felt Bellatrix beside him in their bed. He knew he was pining for her, pathetic as it was. It reminded him much so of when they were in Azkaban except he prayed it would be plenty less than 15 years he'd go without seeing her - or Demetrius.

'What do you want, Narcissa?' he asked quietly, tiredly running a hand down his face as he looked over at her.

'I came to make sure you were alright, Rodolphus. I just want to help'

'You've been here every day for weeks now, surely you're about as bored of it as I am?'

His harshness stung but it wouldn't throw her off-course.

'I miss Bella as much as you do, Rod' It wasn't entirely a lie - she'd always been close to Bellatrix. 'I only wanted to be here for you'

He'd have believed her had he not seen the way her eyes filled with lust. It was nice to be wanted. Bellatrix certainly didn't want him, at least not right at the moment anyway. What would a harmless frolic with the sister-in-law do? Narcissa wouldn't tell Bella surely, Bellatrix would see to it her sister never saw light of day again if she knew she'd slept with her husband. Or at least, that's what Rodolphus used to think, now he wondered if Bella could feel that strongly about him. Narcissa crossed the dining room and looked up at him with that icy blue stare.

'Only want to help' she whispered, her head was tilted up to meet his gaze, there was something very inviting about the soft curve of her lips, her flawless white skin... There was a creaking noise somewhere far off, he assumed one of the elves was doing something and so he continued to be swallowed up in her eyes.

'Well, well, well. What have we got here?'

Rodolphus thought his head was about to explode. Narcissa had to refrain from an eye roll and a sigh. Bellatrix was staring wide-eyed at the pair of them, held tilted with a look of utter disgust on her face. She was leaning in the doorway like she'd never left, wand pressed to her chin like she was thinking with it. Rodolphus whipped around and his jaw hit the floor. Narcissa started to back away from Rodolphus but Bellatrix had her wand on her.

'Oh, you're not going anywhere... _sister_'

'Bella, please. We can explain' Narcissa pleaded.

'So it's _we_ now is it?' her stare turned to her husband. He remained motionless. Narcissa couldn't reply, her mouth was making like a goldfish's. Bellatrix stormed across the room, her presence intimidating her younger sister instantly, reminding her just exactly what she was capable of.

'For fuck's sake, Cissy! My husband?' Narcissa didn't have time to respond. Quick as a flash, Bellatrix back-handed her across her face. The cheek went pink instantly at the force of impact Bellatrix's hit inflicted. Narcissa kept her face turned away, her eyes filling with unwanted salty tears.

'Get out of my house' she ordered. Narcissa left, head bowed as she cradled her cheek. The flames crackled with green and Bellatrix's temper turned on Rodolphus.

'Bella... darling, I-'

'How do you explain that?'

'Nothing happened, Bella. She's been coming onto me since you left. I was starting to think you wouldn't come back...'

'Don't be so pathetic'

Demetrius finally entered the room, having observed silently from the doorway. In under five minutes he'd built up a grudge against his father that wouldn't be relieved easily. He gave a resolute nod in Rod's direction, folding his arms as he sat down at the table.

'Why is he back here?' Rodolphus asked.

'Well, you made a mess I had to clear up. Demetrius is now adequately trained, ready to live his destiny, no thanks to you. If the Dark Lord ever learnt what a useless piece of scum you are, sending Demetrius away, you'd be publically executed. And after witnessing _that_ I'm not sure I'd mind all that much if he did'

Rodolphus had come out of his haze and he was recognising what she was saying. And he was getting pissed off.

'I was thinking of his safety, I like to think he wasn't bred for slaughter, Bellatrix. Nothing happened between Narcissa and I - and if you want to blame anyone for letting it come close - look at yourself. You're the one that left, not me'

She was staring at him, her chest heaving. She was biting the sides of her cheeks, her teeth gritted together.

'I have something to tell you' she said with forced monotone. With that she turned and paraded off upstairs, ascending the staircase with loud, heavy steps and slamming the bedroom door. Rodolphus sighed, scratching the back of his neck and turning to Demetrius for the first time.

'I don't know how you managed her on your own for three months' he commented with a slight smile.

'She was fine, actually' Demetrius' tone was ice-cold and unexpected. Rodolphus frowned.

'What did she to do to you?'

'Nothing. I just don't take lightly to my mother being dishonoured by my father with another woman' Demetrius retorted.

'Nothing happened'

'It nearly did'

Rodolphus heaved a sigh, and left the room, fuelled by new anger. He hadn't done anything wrong! Sure, he'd come close but it wasn't the same as actually doing anything. He could never do that to Bellatrix. It was her fault anyway for leaving, wasn't she even a tiny bit guilty for abandonning him? Of course not, this was Bellatrix. In the shadows of the room, something ever so slightly quivered. Something unnoticed but absolutely vital. From the shadows, someone had witnessed the entire conversation. And that unnoticed presence could well turn out to be the very wrecking of the Lestrange family.

Rodolphus entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

'You're not going to like this' she said so calmly he was sure she found comfort in knowing she would upset him further.

'Well, there's a lot of stuff I don't like but it doesn't stop you doing it, does it?'

'It's a shame really, Rodolphus' she sighed, looking out the window as often she did to display her boredom with him. 'That you had to be with her when I returned. You see, I quite honestly wanted to come back to you'

'Bella, nothing happened' he urged, walking over to her side of the room and staring at her, willing her to look at him but she wouldn't.

'That may or may not be so'

'Is that all you wanted to tell me? You're not staying?'

'No' she breathed a sigh again and turned to him, her glare was so familiar. The way her dark, brown eyes stung him with the venemous desire to hurt whilst still being filled with their own anger, their own pain, their own wounded hope. 'I'm going to have a baby'

'What?'

* * *

_Dun dun dun! ...Ok, I am not obsessed with making her pregnant. It's going to come right, you'll before I forget - as we draw close to the finale of this topsy-turvy tale, I do but bring good news. I have new plans for a fanfic starring Bellatrix with Hermione - I know it's a slightly over-used pair but I've got the idea and the two of them feature perfectly with it. I've stuck up a little description and a trailer link on my profile, so yeah check it out.  
_

_T x  
_


	27. Chapter 27: Traitor In Our Midsts

_I bring you all chapter 27.  
_

_Song: Gladiator Soundtrack, Now We Are Free  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and other stuff and stuff.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Traitor In Our Midsts**_____**  
**__12 Grimmauld Place, July 1997  
_

Druella's thin, wrinkly lips fell open as a breathy gasp escaped her lungs. She stared at the ugly little creature she employed to do more biddings than just her housework. Kreacher had become something of a personal spy recently. He related the whole conversation, particularly unwitting towards the true meaning of the words which derived Druella so much apparent shock. The elf was unsure whether to prepare for a beating, her reaction was unreadable. Druella's appearance had deteriorated somewhat over the past three months since acquiring her grand-daughter - if it were at all possible for her physical looks to worsen, they had. Her usual up-do had been faultless this morning, every hair in place but now it had become a complete mess, half her hair loose and the bun now lop-sided at the back of her head. The light shadows under her eyes had become crevices that spiders would take delight from homing in. Her eyeballs bulged, her robes were covered in all manner of vile, sticky substances.

The baby now lay restless in her grandmother's arms, finally having fallen asleep, it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. The child with two names. She was of two identities. A ghost _and_ the potential greatness Druella Black believed in. She was both Amelie Lestrange and Arae Black. She was four and a half months old and the very twin of her mother at that age. The new-born's plans were clear set in Druella's mind but that didn't mean they had to play out accordingly. The old witch could still cork it before she had chance to screw up another generation of the noblest, most ancient house of Black. Toujours pur. Ironic, always pure even if it meant they had to be always incest.

Druella awoke from her haze and dismissed the elf with an air of cold grace. She sucked on her inner cheek, making a popping sound when she stopped. What could this bit of information do for her? In any form, it was her advantage. But how best to use it? Of course, putting Rodolphus out of the scene would help things considerably. When she'd forced the engagement, Bellatrix hadn't been quite so dependable as she'd hoped. In fact, her eldest daughter had become a love-drunk fool and only she, being her mother, could see it. Everyone else thought it was Bella's usual craze that was making her act up. Druella knew better. Now that man had served his role, two children of Black and Lestrange blood would definitly suffice. Anything else he had to offer in the scheme of things was useless, his presence would become an annoyance.

'Would you hate Druella terribly if she hurt daddy?' she baby-voiced the sleeping infant, raising her eyebrows as though getting a reaction from the child. 'Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't hate me that much. How can you miss someone you don't know, afterall?' A pause. 'You see, that's what I thought.'

* * *

'What?'

'I'm going to have another child'

'No, we've been through this. I refuse, I won't let you - I've told you I can't watch you do that and I won't' Rodolphus was staring at her, confusion and annoyance and anger blurring his thoughts together as he tried to make sense of what Bellatrix was saying.

'No' Bella sighed, shaking her head as she gazed up at him, new sadness coming over her. 'I'm not trying to get your permission, Rodolphus. I am...'

'Am what?' he asked stupidly.

'Pregnant' she replied delicately. 'You're the father.' She told him before he could question the child's parentage and accuse her of hypocrisy after the little demo downstairs.

'Well done, Bella...' he said stiffly, his teeth grinding together. 'You got just what you were after, so well done you.' It was surprising how much the sarcasm stung.

'I didn't mean for it to happen...' she said quietly, turning her back on him so he couldn't read her face. 'Honestly, that's why I trained Demetrius. So he'd be capable and reliable enough not to get himself killed - then we wouldn't need another'

Rodolphus thought about this. Trust her to be logical and in no way attached to potential children. They were pawns in her battle for the Dark Lord's affection. Typical. Perhaps a mutual forgiveness needed to be reached, he could see where she was coming from, afterall. Not to say he agreed with it but he understood to say the least. He did feel more than a bit guilty about what happened with Narcissa too, even if it didn't actually happen...

'Are you going to leave?' he asked.

'That depends...'

'On what?'

'On you'

She turned around, giving him a modest look, her arms folded across her chest.

'It doesn't work, does it? Us fighting' he commented. She shook her head, the corners of her lips curving upward slightly. He missed that smile, half way towards shyness with a glint of mischief about her. It was a rarity, seeing her without that familiar look of arrogance and crazy. 'How far are you?'

'Three months'

'You took a test?' She shook her head. 'Then how do you know?'

'All the signs are there. And I just know it'

He nodded, processing. Could they really do this again? Rod wasn't sure either of them had it left in them. Even Bella's determination only went so far. Things could only be easier if they weren't on opposite sides all the time. Funny, he thought. How now, after all these years of being married to a clinically insane woman, his tolerance for holding grudges so rapidly decreased. If anything he thought he was going a bit soft as the years spent themselves. He used to challenge Bellatrix. He never used to be a push-over.

'Ok Bella' he sighed, rubbing his face wearily. 'Lets do it then'

'Do it?'

'Yes, I'm giving my seal of approval. I'll be grow to be a wack-job, over-aged parent with you'

'To say the least, you'll enjoy the ride' she leant up on her tiptoes, letting her nose nuzzle against his before she kissed him. He grinned and she cackled when he rolled his eyes. Yes, growing to a wack-job, over-aged parent with Rod was going to work out perfectly.

* * *

'I thank you for your time, my Lord'

'I'll always be happy to spare a short time for the Black family'

Druella nodded, slightly set-off by his oddly sentimental response.

'I merely requested a moment's time because I have news on one of your Death Eaters'

Lord Voldemort's interest in the old, haggard witch increased ten-fold where it concerned a close follower.

'Do go on'

'It seems a traitorous act has been played right under your nose...' Druella bit her lip and hurried to continue when the Dark Lord gave an unimpressed look for the figure of speech including noses. 'I believe my grand-son, Demetrius was a key-figure, along with my daughter in up-coming plans, my Lord?'

'Indeed so. Proceed' he hissed, needing her to make a point before he decapitated someone out of his own boredom.

'Rodolphus Lestrange sent the boy away to live elsewhere to protect his life while duties were expected of him. He did so without Bellatrix's or anyone else's consent but defied your word...' she trailed off, awaiting some kind of promising gesture.

He stood motionless, his eyes narrowed.

'How did you come by this?'

'My house elf witnessed a conversation'

'And you're telling me why? Out of loyalty or do you own a motive?' His eyes bored into hers, waiting to snap up on any doubt or dishonesty but she showed none.

'Rodolphus came onto Narcissa, near offending her lasting faithfulness to her husband. I would like to see to it he's appropriately taken care of'

Voldemort smiled, his spikey set of teeth on display as he wormed what he believed was the truth from her.

'I'll be seeing to it he's appropriately punished'

By the time he left Grimmauld Place, the Dark Lord was fuming. Having kept together his rage in front of his faithful little informer, it was time to kill something. Preferably the Death Eater that had committed the offence in the first place. But he had to play it carefully. Rodolphus was irrelevant but Bellatrix's loyalty was vital. He remained in confidence she would return without being called. It was how that delicious admirer of his operated.

* * *

'How many more minutes?'

'Two'

Bellatrix sighed, pacing the bathroom while Rodolphus sat on the closed toilet seat, head propped on one hand as he stared at his watch. The test wasn't a muggle device but the logistics were the same. Piss in a little plastic vial, seal it, shake it and leave it in a dark place, wait for three minutes. They needed it to be green to confirm what Bellatrix believed. Or it would go colourless clear if it were to contradict her.

'I don't know why we have to do this' she was saying, wringing her hands as she stalked up and down on the lino floor. 'I've told you all the signs-'

'And I believe you but don't you want to be certain?' She grumbled, stopping her tracks to perch on the side of the bath tub. She was practically shaking with impatience. 'One minute'

'Do you want a boy or a girl?'

'Lets not get ahead-'

'I think I'd like a boy. Then he could look up to Demetrius, be like his second in command?' She had a weird look in her eye, that far-off, dazed stare as she rambled about things.

'Ten seconds'

'Perhaps we could call him after you this time?'

'...Seven' Rodolphus rose from his seat at the same time as Bella.

'Rod Junior... that's be nice'

'...Four, Three, Two...'

He swallowed, looking at her, looking at him. Rodolphus opened the cupboard beneath the sink and retrieved the plastic bottle. Bellatrix stared at it like it was the plague. Rodolphus swallowed the lump in his throat. The liquid was transparent. Bella's face was blank with complete shock. Rodolphus put the test down on the counter, it still captivated her attention.

'I'm sorry, Bella' he told her quietly. She stayed statue-still, her whole body was slowly tensing up in anger, ready to explode. Rod knew better than to try and defuse the bomb. She was going to blow and there was nothing he could do but wait it out. Rodolphus wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely and waiting for her to push him away, shove him, abuse him, anything. But instead her voice was small and confused.

'What other explanation is there?'

'I don't know, Belle'

'Everything seemed so... I really thought...'

'I know'

She was quiet a moment, everything playing out in her head. Something had to explain the signs she so quickly assumed as pregnancy.

'Oh, shit no' Bella pulled away from him, beginning her manic pacing again, her fists shaking in fury.

'What? What is it?'

'Menopause!' she shrieked. The high-pitched scream was deafening, filling the whole house with a lasting echo. Bella was itching to throw something. Anything. Something perfect. She wanted to shatter something beautiful and perfect and make it pay for her misfortune.

'The third drawing room down the hall is full of porcelain antiques' Rod told her, folding his arms while he waited. Her eyes had grown darker, almost animal-like with hunger. The raven curls that piled on top of her head, fell across her face, shadows dancing across her pale skin. Rodolphus frowned, waiting for her to assume her customary smashing as was usual when her anger flared. Right then, her eyes were fixed on him. For the first time in years, he actually wondered if she was considering harming him for her own delight. She'd done it once before, back when they first married, needless to say she didn't try it again. Rodolphus stood his ground in those days. Perhaps that was why she'd slipped further down the insanity scale? Perhaps it was because Rodolphus wasn't willing to fight anymore.

She leered closer, as though she were inspecting him. Rodolphus wet his lower lip and grinned. The shift in her eyes was hard not to notice, the fury was turning to intrigue at the idea of new, sickening play. Lust was radiating from the way she gazed into his eyes. Slowly, teasingly her fingers clawed up his chest and dug into the flesh of his neck. Rodolphus fought against the impulse to wince. It amused her if he showed weakness. When her mouth pressed against hers it was hot and wet and perfect. Until she bit him so roughly, she grew immediate blood. That set Rodolphus to start hurting back, this time he'd satisfy her boredom. This time he was going to try and win. His hands gripped her waist, tightly, the kiss was returned with renewed, unforgotten fervor. When his teeth sunk into her neck, sucking against her pulse point, she whimpered.

'Bien mon cher, êtes-vous surpris? Has it been so long, mon chérie?'

* * *

_Be sure to leave me your thoughts, _

_T x  
_


	28. Chapter 28: I Howl At Dawn

_Chapter 28! Had to get some more lemons in here somewhere! So be warned - it's a bit violent too.  
_

_Song: Florence + the Machine, Howl  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: I Howl At Dawn**_______**  
**__Lestrange Manor, July 1997  
_

He hadn't called her that in years. Mon chérie. His chérie. _His_. Bella used to love being his, and Rodolphus was equally hers, it was a hazy reminder of how things used to be when they were young and foolish and the world could still bow at their feet. Rodolphus used to be her equal in more ways than one. But since she'd fallen further into the arms of insanity and her devotion to the Dark Lord only helped to blacken her soul, somewhere along the line her husband seemed to have gotten lost. Now he practically ripped her clothes to shreds with his teeth. Her beast was back.

His rough touch made her shiver in utter delight, everywhere he touched he was so forceful bruises became promises for the morning. She was down to her corset and under skirt, he'd been undressing her like a ragdoll and now she was going to fight back. Bellatrix ripped every button from his shirt, exposing his bare flesh, there were light scrapes across his shoulders where she'd gripped him earlier but that would be far from the worst she'd do to him. He was going to be the beautiful, handsome image she so wanted to destroy.

Her teeth dragged over his skin, as she went to her knees on the bathroom floor. Unlocking his belt-buckle, pulling down his trousers but she got no further in her conquest, his hands gripped her upper arms and he pulled her back to her feet. He planted a hard kiss on her lips, one hand securing her jaw so tightly her pale skin began to turn darker under his hold. His other hand ripped away her underskirt as he pushed her backwards into the counter. He hoisted her up by her thighs despite her biting and kicking and protests for control. Rodolphus was hungry for more of her, her tightly strung corset was still locking her breasts away. He pulled at the strings but she was being difficult, pulling his hair and scratching and nipping whenever he didn't have two hands on her to hold her down. The swell in his crotch was aching, her infanitsh demanding was becoming more than frustrating.

Sweat was settling over the pair of them and they hadn't even gotten as intimate as they both craved. Rodolphus plunged his teeth into her throat, making her gasp at the sudden surge of pain as blood began to fall from the new wound. The momentary surprise gave him time to snap the cords that held together her bodice, her body was free to him now but she'd recovered from her shock. A hard slap stung his cheek but it didn't set him off, his boxers were down and so were here lacy knickers and he was about to enter her until the hard imprint of her knuckles pressed into his left eye socket. The bathtub kept him up-right until the numbness of the sharp blow became hard throbbing. When he looked at her she was panting, leant back against the wall and studying him. He looked at her most intimate, most secretive places, her nipples were taught, her clit was swollen and her own hot liquid had begun to seep down the insides of her legs. Bellatrix was enjoying this. The grip he had on the edge of the bath tightened before he let go, he grabbed her by her waist, pulling her from the counter. Lips crushing together, infused with passion and blood and lust and love. Then he turned her around violently, bent her over the counter top and positioned himself beneath her sex from behind. Her face pressed against the cold marble, her breaths were radical and fast and gasping.

One hard, fast thrust and he filled her. Her scream was that of ecstasy, causing Rodolphus to cringe, she quivered beneath him as her raspy breathing shook her chest. His hands moved up her waist taking her breasts as he bent over her, moving hair from her neck and placing delicate kisses across the nape of her neck. She was powerless in this position, unable to move with all of his brute strength keeping her locked between his body and the hard counter-top. That wasn't to say she hadn't fought, Rodolphus now sported fresh cuts across his chest where her talons had caught his skin, the area around his left eye was now blackening with the dark shadow from her punch.

As he built up a steady pace, penetrating her womanhood as deep and hard as he could to keep her continuous moans building volume. All of his weight behind her caused her thighs to press into the hard-cut edge of the bench top, she lifted herself up on her arms but he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pressed her face against the cracked mirror on the wall. The pressure of her head agaisnt the wall relieved and she swallowed air while her heart rocketed, Rodolphus continued to pound into her with rough, constant bucks of his hips, grinding into her. He said nothing, restricting his own groans of pleasure while she revelled in the heat of being played hard. Bella was getting close, her walls clamping harder around him with every thrust. Rodolphus hooked one arm around her waist and pulled her up-right, his other hand diving between her legs and pressing hard against her swollen bundle of nerves.

'Rod!'

The waves of her climax flowed straight through her veins, to her nether regions and set Rodolphus free of his own inhibitions. His climax met hers, filling her virtuous anatomy with hot, creamy liquid. She leant her head back against his shoulder, panting heavily. Bella looked up at him but he was staring straight ahead, she turned to see what he was looking at. The cracked mirror on the wall opposite reflected their dishevelled, post-battle appearences. He stared at her and she stared at him. His hands rested against her stomach, cradling her gently as she continued to gaze at him. He looked pained by the bruises that danced aross her skin, the dried blood that stained her lip, neck, shoulders. His eyes closed and he rested his head against hers, concentrating on listening to her steadying breaths and the scent of sex and Bella that settled over the room.

'Describe it'

'Describe what?' he asked with a yawn.

'That. What is it like for you?'

'Does it matter?'

'I'm interested' she replied, taking one of his hands and absent-mindedly twisting her fingers between his.

'It's... I can't describe it'

'Try'

'Why?'

'I'm interested'

He made a grumbling sound. But she waited.

'What do you want me to say?'

'Best sex of your life'

'Then it was the best sex of my life'

'Was it?' she didn't sound impressed.

He sighed, moving her wild hair back from her face so he could kiss her cheek, her throat from behind.

'It's like a supernova'

'A what?'

'An exploding star'

'I'm charmed'

'No, like the life of a star finally burning out until it collapses and then the core explodes and it vaporises'

'Whatever'

'You asked'

'So?'

'So you're my supernova'

'Fuck off, Rod'

* * *

Bellatrix finally re-dressed in her underwear and an evening gown an hour later, before she went downstairs to check on Demetrius. He was in the living room practising some charms on the furniture but when he saw her, a glass coffee table levitated six feet in the air fell to the floor with a loud shatter.

'What the hell happened to you?'

'What?' Bellatrix genuinely looked confused by his reaction and then she remembered the blood and bruises that now graced her body. 'Oh...'

'Everything ok?' Having heard the loud crash as the table hit the floor, Rodolphus ran in wearing only his trousers. Demetrius looked horrified.

'What the hell? What have you been doing to each other?'

Bellatrix and Rodolphus exchanged a glance and Demetrius understood.

'It's nothing to worry about-' Bella began.

'Urgh!' Demetrius looked sickened. 'What the... yuck!'

'Come into the dining room, Rodolphus, I'll patch you up'

'More like you need patching up, who the hell does that?' he yelled at his father in outrage.

'You mind yourself, Demetrius or I swear I'll-'

'Come on Rod' Bellatrix pulled him out of the room and once inside the dining room she set about using the magi-aid kit.

'Why the hell does our kid hate me now?'

'Well... we've been getting along recently' Bella told him, pouring some potion over his most severe cuts. 'He saw you cheating with his aunt, then yelling at me and now he thinks you've beaten me'

'I didn't cheat on you'

'You nearly did. And what's more, you half looked infatuated with her' Bellatrix looked up through her eyelashes at him, surveying his reaction.

'I wasn't...'

'You looked that way to our son. And me'

'I told you she was trying to get me into bed'

'Which she will pay for. But it still take two- It will _always_ take two'

'It never went beyond what you saw'

'And in time I might just believe you'

* * *

_Okay peeps, this update comes sooner because... just because. But I must **warn** you about the next chapter. A lot of you are going to absolutely, positively or negatively **hate** me for the way I choose to end this story. Chapter 29 won't be the finishing chapter but it's going to be very sad. I do hope that despite the sadness of ch 29 you'll stick out the few chapters following it to cross the finishing line with me _

_Oh - and for the first time ever we have an after-thought song. This a song i've wanted to designate to a chapter but it doesn't loook like it'll happen.  
_

_After-thought song: Avril Lavigne, I Will Be  
_

_It's a rather big clue to the next chapter! :S  
_

_T x  
_


	29. Chapter 29: I Will Stand By You Forever

_It's here! Okey dokey, pals. I warned you end of ch 28. In the words of dear Scar from the Lion King - Be Prrreeeeppaaaarrreeeddd! Yowl. I'm not going to write anything at the end so I just want to say I really hope nobody chooses to stop reading because we're very close to the end now. Thank you all for your support.  
_

_Song: Florence + The Machine, Never Let Me Go  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just my own little plots and imaginings. _

_I don't what the yowl was about either..._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: I Will Stand By You Forever**_______**  
**__Lestrange Manor, July 31, 1997  
_

It was mid-day. Three hours since Bellatrix and Demetrius made their grand return and in that time, Rodolphus had roused suspicion for cheating, Bellatrix had announced pregnancy, Narcissa had been chucked out, Bellatrix retracted news of pregnancy, Demetrius was pissed off with Rodolphus and now Bella and Rod were tidying each other's wounds from a violent romp in the bedroom. And the day was far from over. July 31st.

Dressed and almost completely healed in exception to a few 'mistakes' Bellatrix made on Rodolphus' injuries, they looked near decent. Demetrius leant in the door way of the dining room, looking unimpressed, arms folded. Rodolphus looked up and caught his gaze.

'You're done kicking the shit out of her then'

'Nobody kicks the shit out of me' Bellatrix said, more to herself than Rodolphus or Demetrius.

'Why don't you watch your mouth?' Rodolphus replied, keeping his warning calm. Demetrius rolled his eyes at him and sighed. Rodolphus gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to put him in his place. Bellatrix was drifting her gaze from one to the other. Until the house shifted slightly, the wards were opening, it was so slight she barely would have noticed had the place not fallen so quiet.

'Did you feel that?' she whispered to Rodolphus, he looked at her confused. She looked towards the ceiling, listening carefully. 'Bella, what is it-?'

'Shh!' she slapped a hand over his mouth, keeping her ears trained on the silence. Nothing. After several moments, Rodolphus pulled her hand away and watched her with little enthusiasm.

'The wards moved' she insisted.

'I didn't feel anything' Rodolphus replied, pushing back a lock of curly, dark hair, his hand slipping round her neck as his gaze fell on her. The intensity of his stare was burning her, Demetrius barely a presence in the room anymore, quietly observing as he locked himself in thoughts of Hermione. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were standing in their own private universe, intimately caught in each other's eyes when their whole life together experienced it's last moments, burning brightly right before it would shatter like a star in supernova.

The room filled with cold air, breezing through the house and whisking past the pair of them. Misty, grainy molecules blackened while flying through the air, all becoming the being that so many feared, hated, bowed to. Bellatrix immediately switched personality, reducing to her courtesying servant role that she so custom fell into whenever her Lord was present.

'My Lord, such an honour to host your presence-' Bella's head was bowed, she looked up at the thin, pale wizard with strained gaze.

'Silence' he growled. Rodolphus stiffened, he knew why he was here. Why else would be? He knew. Voldemort tilted his head, letting off a raspy noise as he returned Rodolphus' hard stare.

'Another order you have failed to abide, Lestrange' Rodolphus was silent. He'd forgotten about informing anyone about Bellatrix and Demetrius returning. 'Doesn't help your case'

Voldemort raised the thin wand, growing to his full height as he prepared himself. Bellatrix snapped into action.

'My Lord, we only wished to train Demetrius further, that way he would be more capable of war and doing our cause a finer justice-'

'Crucio'

Bellatrix growled, refusing to scream, she buckled to her knees, gripping her stomach as she rolled up on the floor.

'Stop it!' Demetrius yelled, running over to his mother's side and kneeling beside her, she grasped his wrist so tight he thought she might break it off.

'Remember that around me, you belong on your knees, Bellatrix' the dark wizard hissed, his slits for eyes glowering at her, she didn't look up.

'The only time any woman -_ especially my wife _- belongs on her knees is the day that she ties her son's shoelaces' Rodolphus said with vicious anger, his fury was rattling through his head, making his whole body quiver against the restraint to strangle the man he paid 15 years of life for.

'Interesting that you of all people say that, Rodolphus. Not long ago you were the one forcing her to them' Rod's brow furrowed, he suddenly felt the anger slipping away to sorrow and humiliation. How did he know about what he did Bellatrix? How did _anyone_ know?

Druella hadn't failed to let slip that nugget of information either. If anything, that was the additional source of rage that haunted the Dark Lord's most putrid, rotten soul. What did he care if Rodolphus had it off with Narcissa? Indeed sending away Demetrius was enough of an offence to earn a torturing but it was the fact he violated Bellatrix that made Lord Voldemort want Rodolphus Lestrange dead. Not that he harboured feelings for her, of course not - the Dark Lord held feelings for nothing and no one. But if anyone was going to violate Bellatrix... it was going to be her master.

Demetrius was helping her up, steadying her as she wobbled on her feet a little but to her everlasting credit she showed little sign of being in pain. Bellatrix in her own haze remained oblivious to the real reason to the blazing feud that went on right before her. There was no more discussion, Bellatrix was still half leaning on Demetrius, with the threat of toppling to the floor still holding. She didn't see the look that exchanged between her husband and her master. She didn't see Rodolphus propel himself at the dark wizard with a fury that she thought had long since burned out of his being. When her attention caught sight of them both, Rodolphus was grappling him, Lord Voldemort obviously amused as they both faded out to black dust.

'No' she shouted after them but they were gone.

Demetrius stared at the spot where his father had vanished and then looked at Bellatrix, hoping somewhat she might elaborate on an explanation.

'Where did they-?'

'He's going to torture him'

'What? Why?'

'He sent you away, remember? It's classed as a betrayal' Bella's patience was crumbling, actual fear for Rodolphus rising up inside her until it clogged her chest. She swallowed her dread and collected herself. 'Get your wand, we're going after them'

'You know where they went?'

'No, but I know where to start'

* * *

From the top floor of the old mansion, yelps and screams and laughs and shouts could be heard, roaring and echoing throughout the decrepit shell of a place. It was all darkness and shadows... and deep, red blood. The colour of Bella's lips. Two Death Eaters stood by as on-lookers in the old Riddle residence as one of their fellow companions got beaten senseless. Rodolphus was going black and blue, his mouth was full of crimson liquid, a few teeth coming loose, everything on fire with pain. Tears rolled down his face and mixed with the blood, matted in the slight curls of his beard, drying in the creases of his aging face. It was fully anticipated but he couldn't truly have prepared for such violent torture as this. The kind of continuous pain burning up every vessel and fibre of his being, making him seize up and roll and crash across the floor.

The sun was beginning to set, leaving no light whatsoever to sprawl in through the broken windows of the upstairs floor. Lord Voldemort was really letting rip this evening. Of course he didn't want information, it was just torture for the sake of torture. Until Rodolphus was a complete and bloodied pulp, finishing him off was fully intended. But after two hours of mindless pain infliction, uninvited guests bombed the party. The wards were down, Bellatrix and Demetrius burst into the room within seconds of the tell-tale 'crack'ing sound from the lower floor.

'Bellatrix...' Voldemort sighed, he smiled, his set of yellowing teeth coming out on display. 'My most _faithful_ servant. Leave now and you and your son can be excepted'

'My Lord' Bellatrix bowed despite herself, Demetrius suppressed an eye-roll. 'It isn't his fault. I took off with Demetrius when Rodolphus started getting in the way, I trained him and now-'

'Silence, you will obey my orders!'

'We're back now! It has nothing to do with Rodolphus!' she insisted, talking over him which she'd never dared do before. Bella could feel her heart pumping wildly in her chest, the purest of blood thumping through her head as she tried to save her husband further beating. Voldemort had gone wide-eyed with a sort of dazed look. But his wand flew up-right in seconds despite his expression. The bolt of blue light hit her straight in the chest, Bellatrix flew backwards, moving in a high arc as she came down with a heavy thud on Rodolphus. A few ribs cracked audibly and he choked up some more blood.

'Rod - I'm sorry' she whispered, rolling over onto her knees and searching his pained face for signs of life.

'Expelliarmus!'

Bellatrix looked up, wide-eyed. Demetrius was stood, arm out-stretched at the Dark Lord whose wand had been glued on her. Demetrius had actually disarmed him. The greatest wizard of all time had his wand pulled off him by a 17 year old! His training had paid off. The swell of pride Bellatrix felt was only momentary, the two Death Eaters - Amycus Carrow and Walden Macnair were finally into action. Amycus threw a hex at Demetrius, who only just blocked it. Bellatrix was straight into the thick of it. Hexes exchanged, block, attack, deflect, curse.

'Stupefy!' Bellatrix threw Amycus into the far wall, his head thumping against it before he slumped to the floor in a heap.

'Expelliarmus' Demetrius was disarmed.

'Confundo!' Bellatrix screeched, Walden jumped out of the way as Amycus struggled to get to his feet, receiving the spell for him, he fell to the floor once more.

'Confringo!' Walden yelled, the spark set off mid-air but Bellatrix blocked for Demetrius while he scrambled for his wand.

Bella tried to look around for Rodolphus but her attention was required for fighting the two brutes she'd once considered colleagues. Demetrius still searched for his wand, finally locating it and hexing Walden right through the wall into the next room. But then all was eerily quiet as the surge of green light powered across the room, flying in front of everyone's faces, sparked from the Dark Lord's wand. The world felt as though it had been thrown into slow motion. Rodolphus had half pulled himself from the floor, his dark brown eyes widening. His last movement was to look at Bellatrix, she was slowly shaking her head, the disbelief was hitting before it had even happened. Everything was flashing before him, Bellatrix on the Hogwarts express on the first day he saw her, the first time she kissed him in the broom cupboard, chasing her down the road to Hogsmeade in the snow, proposing to her, watching her walk towards him in a lace, pure-white wedding dress looking more beautiful than he'd ever imagined anyone could be. The first night together after Azkaban, teaching Demetrius how to fly his broom, sitting around the table at breakfast with his wife and his son, Bella gazing into his eyes only that morning and saying 'And one day, I might just believe you'. The star had thrown off it's last rays of light, it was time to die.

'Avada Kedarvra'

The bolt of bright green light hit home in his bloodied body. The thump as he fell onto his back was a noise Bellatrix would recall clearly for the rest of her life. Voledmort stood poised, keeping his focus on the new widow.

'No!' Her breathy gasp, full of disbelief as she stared, unblinking. She loved him. He couldn't go because she loved him. Of course she chose now of all times to realise that. No. Yes. No? He'd been a part of everything. Memories, thoughts, questions, realisations and more disbelief swirled around her head. She _loved_ him. The tears were stinging in her eyes, threatening to fall. A scream was eating it's way through her chest, ready to escape in a heart-wrenching, piercing shriek but instead she lurched forward, grabbed Demetrius by his arm, threw herself over Rodolphus and disapparated from the manor. Nobody tried to stop her.

* * *

Outside Lestrange manor, the night was turning black. Great clouds sweeping across the starless night. The birds scattered at the sound of the shrill noise filling the silence. A lasting, blood-curdling scream that echoed off the hills of English moors. A cold wind, whipped through the valley. There was a pause in the screaming and when sound emitted again, it was less shock and more raw emotion. Heart broken cries came from the woman who never cried. Standing before her just a few hours previous was her reason for living, now it was lying down in the sodden, muddy grass and everything she had once been sure of, disappeared. How did she let this happen to him? Everything was being ripped out of her chest and she couldn't stop it. Emptiness was filling her up, her sobs ached.

Bellatrix fell to her knees, her head tossed back in anguished cry, tears were streaming as her screaming fell silent. She fell into the mud next to her husband. Curling into his chest, her breathing still erratic as her cheeks became salty and wet. He was still warm. She had to keep him warm. If he went cold it meant he was really gone... Bellatrix couldn't let him go cold.

* * *

_Goodbye Rodolphus: watch?v=G5m3B4VRujU  
_

_After-song: Ben Cocks, So Cold.  
_

_T x_


	30. Chapter 30: Justify Me

_Alrighty! This chapter was hard to write considering what happened last chapter. In new news, I'm knocking the previews on the head because it's an extra hassle. I hope you enjoy. And I have more to say at the bottom. Don't I always? Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot.  
_

_Song: Lykke Li, Will You Still Me Tomorrow  
_

_Disclaimer: No, i do not own anythhiiiing. No, no I do not own anything at aaaallllll.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Justify Me**_______**  
**__Lestrange Manor, August 1, 1997_

The night was wearing thin, the sky beyond the horizon beginning to turn orange as the sun loomed just beyond the moor. The air held a stinging chill that bit at bare flesh. The early hours of the morning had been spent outside at the front of the manor. She hadn't moved from his side for hours, the crying fell silent, she was so quiet Demetrius had wondered if she'd fallen asleep. The tears were dry on his own cheeks before he'd realised he'd even cried. Eventually, after a long time, she switched Rodolphus' chest for Demetrius', clinging to him while he waited out her silence.

'We need to get him inside' she sniffed, letting go of him and turning around.

'Let me do it'

'I'm fine'

She tried levitating him but her concentration was shot and as Demetrius had yet to perfect his skills with charms, the pair of them carried him up to the house. It was no straight forward task. Bellatrix got weighed down by him every couple of feet. But they got him indoors and laid him out on the sofa in the drawing room after half an hour of wrestling him across the garden.

'Is there someone who can help to clean him up?'

'Narcissa would be the first person I can think of... but these days she's a half-blooded whore'

Demetrius nodded slowly.

'I can help you' he said gently.

'He's cold...' she whispered, voice breaking as the tears threatened again. Her hand brushed the hair out of his face.

'I...' Demetrius bit his lip as he struggled but he was determined to say it. It felt like the right thing to say. 'I love you, mum'

Her head snapped up and she looked at him, a frown creasing her features.

'What brought that on?'

'Life seems short - I thought you'd like to know'

She nodded, thoughtful for a moment. Bella was too tired to let the situation be awkward, so she leant up on her tip-toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Covering her face from him as she made to leave the room but the familiar crackling of flames sounded and she froze.

'Is Rodolphus dead yet?'

Bellatrix spun around, suspicion set to stirring around her head.

'What do you mean?' she demanded through gritted teeth.

'Oh so he is!' Druella laughed, her voice cranking up in volume as she spotted her son-in-law sprawled out and bloody on one of the sofas.

'Go away, Druella' Bella growled, folding her arms and trying not let her eyelids droop as the weariness set in, making her bones ache.

'Why, you must be Demetrius' Druella's eyes narrowed with her smile as she now turned to her grandson. Demetrius frowned as confusion spiralled in his mind, set in the cold, hard line of his lips as he recognised the woman as being mildly familiar. He couldn't place where he'd seen her before.

'Don't get into reunions now - what do you want?' Bella propelled herself forward and stood between her mother and son, tilting her head as she insisted on an answer from Druella.

'Oh dear - are you upset, Bellatrix? Now, I rather expected you wouldn't get so emotional over _him_'

'What do you want?' Bella hissed through her teeth.

'Why is he dead, Bellatrix?' Druella pressed, her eyes boring into her eldest daughter's.

'He protected Demetrius'

'No, not just that. Why is he dead?'

'What are you getting at?'

'Why is he dead!?'

'I've told you!' Bellatrix exploded.

'No! He's dead because he dishonoured his Lord. He's dead because he was a traitor. But the best of all is he is dead because he moved on Narcissa and he molested you!'

'How the hell do you know that?'

Bella was awake now. Fury and rage boiled up in her, making her come to life with new hatred for her mother.

'_Darling_' the aged Black matriarch mocked with fake affection. 'I informed the Dark Lord'

The light of realisation started in Bella's eyes and as the expressions flickered from confusion to shock to rage, the smile grew wider on Druella's lips. But it was cleaned right off when Bellatrix violently pushed her mother backwards on to the floor and bared her wand, raising it above her head to bring down a violent stinging hex that would seize up the vile old hag with til next week but she never cast. Druella sent Bellatrix flying off her feet across the room until she hit the wall with a heavy thud. Demetrius stared at his crumpled grandmother as she croaked and struggled to find her feet, he looked back at Bellatrix, she was reeling from the impact of hitting the wall. Demetrius unsheathed his wand. Looking back and forth between the two, a decision he couldn't make was being commanded of him. Druella was back on her feet and though old and rasping for breath, she was deadly. At first the fear rattled his hold as he steadied himself.

'Expelliarmus!' Druella deflected his attack with a simple flourish of her wand while her eyes gleamed with interest. A jolt of bright light left her wand-tip and sped across the near-distance, knocking him back on to the floor.

'Stupefy!' he attempted to counter as he flew backwards. Too easy to block, Druella was back in control. Bellatrix was getting herself back up.

'Imperio!' Druella summoned her daughter to her, leaving her kneeling before her on the floor with a disdainful gaze. Druella relieved the spell, only to knock her to the floor again with a swift blow to her left cheek with the hilt of her wand.

'You stupid girl. That man never loved you. You married for the sake of damn marriage'

'How would you know' Bella spat the blood the filled her mouth onto the floorboards. 'You know nothing of love'

Druella cackled, 'And you think you do? You don't even know the best part of his departing, Bellatrix. Now you can have back what I took from you-'

'Avada Kedavra'

For the second time in his life, Demetrius delivered the curse that he'd spent so much time perfecting. And finally, the worst kind of justice was done. Some might confuse it with being an over-reaction, a jolt of adrenalin to the boy's head as he tried to claim vengeance for his father through the sick and even perverted murder of his grandmother. Druella Black looked like a crumpled spider who'd lost too many legs to walk. She was hunched and shrivelled into herself and her death stare was worse than her living one. The last of her generation of Black was dead. Demetrius averted his gaze away from her glazed-over glare and hurried to help Bellatrix up.

'You killed her?' Bella asked after regaining her breath. There was little confusion or remorse in her words. Only surprise.

'I wasn't about to become an orphan' Demetrius retaliated feeling somewhat rattled at the fact he had killed his own relative despite her unlikable attributes.

'Well that's two bodies to bury'

'Why don't we give her to Aunt Narcissa?'

'I can't be bothered to deal with her. I'd sooner dispose of a body'

'I can sort it' he suggested, observing the haggard corpse once more. It bewildered even he that after the events of the past 24 hours he was still willing to do more for his mother.

'Well... alright. But we'd better move one of them - I can't have her seeing Rodolphus'

'Put a sheet over him?'

Bellatrix chewed on the inside of her cheek, hands on hips as she considered what to do.

'Help me turn the couch around'

Being that the temporary resting place they'd chosen for Rodolphus was a large, very heavy antique piece of furniture, it was anything but easy to get the sofa to turn around. It was finally accomplished when Demetrius came up with the idea to put a rug beneath it and pull the edges of the mat until it was facing away from the fireplace. Though now sweaty and displaying patches of dried blood on his clothing in places, he disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

It only took him one ring of the doorbell before his aunt threw the door open and practically dragged him across the threshold. She babbled about things he couldn't register while she tugged him into the parlour making comments about his physical state.

'I have some news' Demetrius said in monotone.

'Oh, well... do tell'

'I killed Druella Black about an hour ago'

Narcissa's mouth fell open as her nephew looked blankly at her with little emotion to show for his announcement. When she said nothing, he continued.

'We kind of need you to take the body... Mum's not interested in anything in the will so that's all yours. Plus... you do kind of owe her'

Narcissa nodded, falling out of her trance.

'Why did you... How did you-? _How?_'

'I can't really talk about that now. Will you come retrieve her?'

'Um... yes' she nodded, raking her fingers over her hair to ensure it's place. 'I'll have to get Draco to help... he's been at a meeting with the Dark Lord, I don't suppose you attended?' Demetrius shook his head. 'I'll come with him when he returns'

'Certainly' Demetrius stood up to leave.

'Won't you...' Demetrius paused and waited for her to finish her sentence with little patience. She sighed. 'Is Bella still upset with me?'

'I think she has bigger things to worry about right now' he replied and left the house as swiftly as possible.

Bellatrix was still covered in blood, mud, tears and sweat when he returned. Still kneeling beside him in a daze. Still grieving.

'She'll come get the body when Draco gets back. He's coming to help - there's been a Death Eater meeting we've not been summoned to'

'He'll be telling them about Rodolphus' betrayal... and his death'

'Did I do the right thing?'

'What?' He nodded in Druella's direction. Bella nodded at him. 'Two bodies feels like too much for one room' she stated.

'Will you want some help-?'

'That's alright, I'll clean him up. You go... sort yourself out'

* * *

The bathroom was quiet, only the gentle sounds of water splashing and dripping made sound a presence. The bath tub was half-full with tepid water that had gone murky despite being refilled twice already. The procedure was very careful. Bellatrix folded back her sleeves, stripped him down and cleaned. Much like she were dusting a photo frame. Delicate movements with the occasional rare smile that sneaked across her lips when an indulgent memory crossed her mind. She cleaned Rodolphus down, mended his wounds, dried him off and re-dressed him in his favourite suit. It took nearly 3 and she refused Demetrius' help. When he was finally assembled and laid on the bed, Bellatrix's son knocked once more.

'Narcissa' here'

'Tell her to take that body and go' she called back.

'Doesn't matter what I say, she says she's not going without talking to you... She knows about dad'

Bellatrix sighed, brushing back a loose strand of her hair and not bothering to tidy her still-messied appearance. She stormed out into the hall, closing the door behind herself and ignoring Demetrius' raised eyebrows as she descended the stairs looking more crazied than usual with the mud, blood and other substances still caked in her hair and clothes. She received an amplified version of this look from two pale faces when she entered the drawing room. Druella was still a heap on the floor, nobody had bothered to move her. Now deceased, she received less respect than she did living.

'Bellatrix, I-'

'Get out'

The warning had been placed, quiet and full of threat and though Draco was ready to run, Narcissa was less ready to depart.

'I'm sorry about Rodolphus' she replied meekly.

'Don't even dare mention him in front of me again, Narcissa'

'Bella, please... I just want to help-'

'Yeah, you'd love that wouldn't you?' Bella caught the look of confusion on her nephew's face and she turned her wild stare on him. 'Not told the boy, have we Cissy? ...Not told him how mummy doesn't love daddy anymore?'

'Bella, please...'

'Not told him how mummy never wanted daddy in the first place? No, she wanted another man...'

'Don't, Bella!'

'She wanted the one she couldn't have... her own sister's _husband_' she screeched.

'Bellatrix!'

'Mother, is that true?' Draco asked quietly.

'Draco...' Narcissa started.

'Is it true?'

Bella stared at her younger sibling wide-eyed and venemous.

'Get out of my house' Bellatrix said into the silence, swanning out of the room with restored regal attitude.

She'd decided the burial would be in the morning. That meant one night left with Rodolphus and she'd spend it curled up beside him with their wedding song playing on repeat. Over and over and. Over. Replaying a lifetime of memories. Playing in her mind, the requiem of the man she loved.

* * *

_I must admit I am wondering about my ending for this. I like to hope that this story of mine is somewhat unique to other fanfics out there and so I do wonder about the nature of how I leave this. My original idea is different but I'm a bit weary of the reaction. Anyway, to help me decide I've decided to make a poll and stick it on my profile so I'd appreciate some votes to help me out a little. Reviews make me write faster!_

_T. J x  
_


	31. Chapter 31: Nice Day For It

_Why hello there good people. Prepare for something a little unexpected maybes. I want to just do a quick shout-out to_ **FanOfSlytherins7711** _for encouraging me to write my own ending. I must admit I do care a little too intensely about the reactions I receive - hence why Arae has come back from the dead. Even so, I won't be changing my initial plan for the finale. I'm just going to play it out and have a little fun..._

_Song: Pixies, Where Is My Mind (Fight Club Soundtrack)  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...  
_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Nice Day For It**_______**  
**__Lestrange Manor, August 1997  
_

The sun was a glimmering ball with indefinite edges, blurring against the fresh blue sky. The weather was quite the contrast to the mood. On the outskirts of the Lestrange estate in the middle of a clearing situated in the centre of thick, dense woods a piteously small gathering paid final respects to Rodolphus Lestrange. Borgin and Burke's did them a fine deal for the dark oak coffin. It was now sealed and sitting four feet in the ground with dirt packed in on top of it as Demetrius began to shovel.

Bellatrix and Demetrius. Nobody else and that was fine. They were enough. Bella looked on, dressed head to toe in appropriate attire that somehow looked less saucy than her other clothes. She was clutching Demetrius' blazer while he replaced the ground on top of the coffin. There'd not been much to say and so when Demetrius was finished and a large, marble head stone reading only the dead's name was placed at the top of the fresh grave, the widow's voice had become dry by the time she whispered her good-bye.

Heat from the sun was beginning to permeate the air, stuffing the Summer's day with unwanted warmth. The pair of them walked back up to the manor in silence. The manor was still cool and dim, drapes still closed.

'What happens now?' Demetrius asked, leaning the shovel against a wall and plonking down in one of the dining room chairs.

'How do you mean?' she asked without interest.

'I mean, what do we do?'

'Like hell I know...'

'Bella?' a timid voice squeaked from the door way, Bellatrix whirled around, wand drawn instantly. 'Wait! Before you say anything just please listen to me!'

It was Narcissa of course. Typical of her to come grovelling, Bella thought.

'No. Get out before I forcibly remove you myself'

'_Please _Bella. We're sisters!'

'That didn't matter to you when you moved on my husband. It doesn't matter to me now. You might as well be fucking Andromeda for all I care'

'Bella, I have to ask you this' Narcissa edged into the room, shuffling along beside the wall as she fumbled with the edge of her robes, clearly nervous. 'Are you sure you want nothing in mother's will?'

'What the hell could I want? I don't care about heirlooms and portraits - or Grimmauld Place. She has nothing else of use to me'

'Do you know who Arae Black is?'

'Who?'

'Arae Black. That's all that was left to you in the will. I don't know who or what it is'

Bella heaved a sigh.

'I don't really care what Druella's left for me. Be it a portrait of some dim old woman or some bloody distant relative - I _don't care_. You're boring me get out'

Narcissa stopped whimpering and squinted at something past her sister. Demetrius was looking at it too and frowning. Bellatrix continued to growl at the pair of them, not understanding the distant looks on their faces. Until the light that shone in from the door way was blocked and a shadow crossed over the long oblong shape of light that fell on the floorboards. Bellatrix spun around, her mouth falling open as she saw him. In the door way, a lone figure stood with the early morning light at his back, silhouetting his figure.

'Oh my Gods' Bella breathed.

''Ello Trixy'

'What are you doing here?' she asked, cheeks burning at the nickname and immediately she became defensive.

'Got out of Azkaban today - I'm workin' for Fudgey now, babe'

He leant in the doorway, grooming his fingers through his long unruly hair with that devious smirk on his lips.

'Who are you?' Demetrius got up, rising to stand beside his mother as he switched his gaze from the stranger to his mother and back. The distant look in her eyes was beginning to make him worry. How the hell did she know this dirty, flea-bag?

'Why, young sir. The name is Scabior' his set of yellow teeth on display as he grinned. He stalked forward and took Demetrius' hand, giving it a rough shake and then standing back to observe the lad. 'What do they call you?'

'Demetrius' Bella answered for him. 'He's my son'

'Well 'ows about that then?' Scabior grinned. Bellatrix grimaced.

'How do you know each other?' Demetrius pressed.

'Ah, we go way back' Scabior winked at Bella who still looked dumbfounded by his appearance. 'I knew yer mother back before she'd really ridden the broom, if ye' get what I'm sayin'?' Scabior gyrated his hips as though straddling a horse, wiggling his eyebrows. Demetrius pretended not to understand and exerted himself in ridding mental images from his mind.

'What do you want?' Bella asked tiredly. She had little time to be dealing with his antics now he'd shown up after almost 20 years. Narcissa still fidgeted awkwardly from the edge of the room, finding the interactions between the snatcher and her eldest sibling of particular noteable quality.

'What other than to see you, m'love?'

'Well that can wait' Bellatrix snapped. 'I'm busy - go away'

'Ah, is it ole Roddy? Getting temperamental now you got a kid an' all?'

Bellatrix swallowed.

'Just get out'

'Ooh, touched a sens'tive spot, did I?'

'Go away, Scabior' Bellatrix warned, her eyes flashing dangerously as her primal mode set in.

'Bet he never knew did he-?'

'Just. Get. Out!' Bella yelled as she violently shoved him out of the room.

'Awright love! Calm yer passions'

'Don't you fucking tell me to...' she trailed off. He was frowning at her, innocence claiming his expression as he looked at her concerned. Bellatrix swept out of the room without another word. Nobody went after her.

'Is she ok?' Scabior asked after she'd gone upstairs.

'When is she ever?' Narcissa huffed, picking at her nails. Demetrius shot her a look which surprised her.

'Rodolphus died two days ago' Demetrius explained.

'Woah... no way!'

Demetrius nodded resolutely.

'Caw... how did tha' happen?'

'Doesn't matter' Demetrius murmured. 'What do you have to do with Bellatrix?'

'We go back'

'So you've said. What do you have to do with her?' Demetrius remained stead-fast, folding his arms and looking directly at Scabior.

'Protective little lad, aren't ya?' Scabior drew a cigarette from an inside jacket pocket, propping it between his lips and lighting up with the flick of his lighter. He inhaled, exhaled and re-assessed Bella's boy. 'We walk in similar circles, if you catch my drift'

'And what are you doing here now?'

'Nothin'. Thought I'd see 'ow she is mind. Tha' said. I'll come back anotha day' Scabior sauntered out of the house, flicking his dread-locked pony-tail as he walked off.

'I think you should go now, aunt Narcissa' Demetrius didn't look at her.

'Why are you so protective of her?' Narcissa switched topic, purposefully throwing attention away from her faults and onto suspicion that had no reason to be there.

'She's my mother... I think you should go now'

Narcissa sighed, rubbing her eyes warily and then walking over to the fireplace and taking a handful of Floo powder. Finally the room was empty and Demetrius was alone. He was finally allowed a moment to dream of his girl. It had been months since he'd seen or heard from Hermione. He didn't know how to send an owl and she didn't know where he lived. After what happened on the sofa, there'd been the initial guilt but that only lasted a day or so. After that he was in her bedroom every night after Jack and Tina's light went off, holding her while she slept. He longed for the day he'd see her again but with previous plans now seemingly laying in ruins it was uncertain just how the future would unfold from here on. Who knew how Bellatrix would try to steer things now.

* * *

_Teehee. I love Scabior. Do please leave me your thoughts,_

_T x  
_


	32. Chapter 32: Broken Mind, Wonky Heart

_I'm on fire! Wow - this chapter happened quickly. It's quite sad though, get the tissues out._

_Song: John Mayer, Slow Dancing In A Burning Room  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or nuthin.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Broken Mind, Wonky Heart**_______**  
**__Lestrange Manor, August 1997_

Bellatrix laid stretched out on top of the covers in the bedroom. Must be late afternoon, she decided. The sun had slipped from the view from her window. She thought of nothing in particular. Only stared at the ceiling whilst wondering what to do about her service to the Dark Lord. She still believed fanatically in the cause. What would she do if she weren't fighting for the world she believed in? She should have been angry. She should have been furious. But she couldn't, that stage would come in due time. When her wonky heart would begin to recover it's self and fit the pieces back together. She let herself think of him and clutched the bed sheets. He was still so fresh in her memory. She wasn't ready to let him go. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears. Tears were foolish.

The night of their wedding, Rodolphus and Bellatrix went abroad to Venice. Rodolphus picked it, Bellatrix wasn't one for romantic settings even if it was for her honeymoon. She was 17, him 18. They married the Summer they graduated. A very typical pure-blooded affair, much to Bellatrix's distaste. Up until that day she'd done everything within her power not to marry the Lestrange boy. She wasn't ready, she was young and she wanted her freedom. Something in her wilfulness for independence changed after that day. Bella never had anything against Rodolphus, he was everything she could have wanted in a husband - if she wanted a husband. Their relationship had never been public at school, though it was ultimately very affectionate when in the discretion of an empty classroom or a broom cupboard. No, Bellatrix wanted to be a front-line warrior in the battle for the cleansing of the wizard race. She had no desires to become the wife Narcissa had become. Rodolphus was happy to grant her that wish though and so the nuptials had gone forward.

That night in Venice was one of the best of Bella's life. They had a suite in an aged building with a balcony that looked out onto the water-ways, illuminated with candles and fairylights. It wasn't the setting that made the evening. It was Rodolphus. He didn't rip the clothes from her back the second they were alone. He made her fall in love with him without her realising it.

'I'll still be here'

Bella's eyes shot open, she sat up and looked around the empty room. The voice seemed to have come from beside the door. Must have been Demetrius talking to himself. She lay back down, shuffled a little to get comfortable and again her lids slipped closed. Silence. Just as she was beginning to let sleep claim her, the tap of footsteps across the floorboards disturbed her again. She opened an eye and again saw nobody. She sighed and again tried to retreat to sleep.

To the left of her, the mattress strained underneath something, tilting as the springs were pressed down. Bellatrix growled and sat up, the mattress sprang back. She looked underneath the bed, drawing her wand from the night stand and holding it to her chest as she sat very still, prepared to kill anything that dared to move. Eventually she let her eyes close again, she lay down once more.

'Stop opening your eyes, love'

Despite the command her eyes fluttered open again, the voice was much closer this time. Right beside the bed where the mattress had dipped.

'Who are you?' she shouted, pointing her wand at the empty space. Nobody replied. After a few moments she sighed and shook her head. She rubbed her eyes and climbed beneath the sheets fully clothed, curling up into the fetal position and closing her eyes again though still gripping her wand.

'Only me'

The voice came again, it was beside her cheek, the breath was cold on her skin causing goosebumps to rise. She swallowed and held herself tighter, her eyes screwed shut. The mattress moved again at the bottom of the bed. Bellatrix didn't look.

'Oh love...' the voice purred, the movements on the bed stopped. Bellatrix had been holding her breath, biting her lip. Of course she recognised the voice. It could only be one man but he was gone. Her heart desperately wanted to believe what her mind was conjuring up. His hand started at her shin, moving up the side of her leg until his touch met her thigh. The bed moved again and the touch was gone.

'Don't open your eyes' he whispered, she felt his lips hovering next to her ear. The covers were being pulled off her, she could feel his knees either side of her and still she didn't look, she didn't speak, she didn't move.

'What are you scared of, darling?' he asked, gently brushing his lips over her throat. Bella could feel her heart quickening, her whole body was tense. A whimper escaped her lips as his mouth left light kisses along her jaw-line. His lips angled into hers, taking from her an innocent showing of affection.

'Where have you been?' she whispered, a tear slid down the inside of her cheek, she violently rubbed it away, discarding her wand from her grasp.

'Very far away' he answered, the covers moved again and the presence above her shifted. 'Keep your eyes shut' he told her, taking her hands in his. They were cool, lacking in warmth. He led her off the bed, into the middle of the room and dropped her hands, she heard his footsteps echo as he walked over to the record player and set the stylus. She heard the footsteps again but they stopped short.

'Where are you?' she didn't dare raise her voice above a whisper, her hands reached out for him. She walked forward, trying to reach out to him. The record fuzzed and then crackled into life. The night in Venice immediately filled her mind. Then his touch was at her covered waist, fingers gripping her, chest fitting against her back, lips at her cheek. Her head rested back against his shoulder and she smiled. His arms wrapped around her, she clung to his embrace, needing it to remain this way forever. She couldn't let him go. He was a part of her soul.

'He'll trade the world for the good thing he's found,

If she is bad he can't see it, she can do no wrong'

The record player pulsed the song through the room. The year they married was the year the song came out. Rodolphus had grown obsessed with it, it was the first song they danced to alone in their room in Venice. The song came to a finish and the music crackled out. The arms around her tightened and then slowly let go of her. Her eyes shot open and then closed, remembering what he'd asked her to do.

'Where are you going?' she asked, reaching out for his touch.

'It's time for me to go now, Belle'

'Wait! No - you can't! I still haven't... I have to-'

'I have to go now, Bella' his voice was getting further away, more distant.

'No, Rod! Please - stay with me!'

'Goodbye Bella'

'Stay with me!' she screamed. Her eyes opened, her vision blurred with tears. She whirred around, there was nothing but an empty room. She buckeled to her knees and felt her heart wrenching. 'I love you!'

* * *

_The song is When a Man Loves a Woman, Percy Sledge._

_T x_


	33. Chapter 33: Filthy Feathered Crow

_And we're back to long chapters! Thank you for all the lovely reviews for 31 and 32 - it means a lot, truly. I re-read the whole story up until now and I really do feel as a writer I've learnt heaps from posting this story. Anyway, I have to give you a lemons warning and also tell you guys at max there will be 3 more chapters + prologue. _

_Song: Damien Rice, Amie  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters sadly...  
_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Filthy-Feathered Crow**_______**  
**__Lestrange Manor, August 1997_

'Mum, we need to talk'

'About what?'

'Stuff... you should sit down'

Bellatrix raised a defiant eyebrow as Demetrius took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. He was already sitting at the table, waiting like a parent for the petulant rule-breaking child. Funny how life works like that...

'I prefer to stand'

'Will you sit please?'

Bella pouted but did as she was asked, plonking herself down in the seat opposite with a sulky scowl.

'What?'

'I know it's only been three days but I have to tell you now' he drew a breath and looked at her straight on. She wore a disinterested stare, those great onyx chasms that had stared into the eyes of so many of her victims, looked at him now. 'I need to leave'

'Why?' her question was stern, she kept her gaze, seeking out the root of his nervousness.

'I've... Mum, it's because I've nearly...' he slapped a hand to his forehead and slouched in his seat. He could feel her poisonous stare burning holes in him and so he collected himself, straightened up and tried to regain his composure.

'It's because I've fallen in love and I want to ask her to marry me'

'Who the hell could you possibly have fallen in love with? There's not been anyone around! Do you fancy a house elf?' Bellatrix laughed, reclining in her seat as though his confession was worthless.

'Hermione Granger'

Bellatrix froze, eyes widened, her nails dug into her palms, threatening to slice the flesh of her own hand. Demetrius held his breath and inwardly cringed, preparing for the worst but seconds later she still wasn't delivering the hell he'd expected. She laughed.

'How is this funny?' he frowned, suddenly somewhat angered.

'You're having me on, aren't you? It's a joke!'

He stiffly shook his head.

'It's not a joke'

'Oh come on! You couldn't love a half-blooded wench'

'She is _not _a wench'

'Don't be ridiculous. Joke's over... Now what did you want to see me about?'

'I wanted to tell you I'm leaving to marry the woman I love'

Bellatrix only looked confused and a little dazed. Her mood was swinging so rapidly between amusement, confusion, outrage and utter disgust that she didn't have time to figure out her own reaction.

'You're a pure-blood. You have a duty to maintain our purity'

'Well I abandon that duty'

'You can't!' she jumped out of her chair, hammering her fist down on the table. 'I didn't go through pregnancy in Azkaban, 16 years of letting you be muggle-raised and 3 months of training you so you could swan off and marry some mud-blood!'

Demetrius shrugged.

'I don't believe in wizard purity. I barely know what it is and so I couldn't care less what Hermione's heritage is-'

Bellatrix gasped.

'How dare you!' now Demetrius was getting what he'd prepared for. 'How dare you defy everything I've done for you - everything you've been taught by throwing it away in the most disgusting way possible! You'll be disowned by society! Cast out! An abomination!' she proclaimed with furious screams. Demetrius was out of his chair too, hand gripping the wand in his belt just in case things took to the next level - right now that looked very possible.

'I'm sorry, mum... I didn't want to have to leave you alone what with what happened to dad and everything. But I can't see a life without her. I can't keep doing all this dark army stuff - it will never be me'

'It's what you were born for!'

'Well, I guess I don't care. I don't want to grow up to kill people. I've done it twice already and the experience wasn't exactly to my liking'

'You filthy piece of mud-blood loving shit!'

'If it's any consolation - I'll always be able to forgive you. No matter what you do or say. I'm sorry I'm not doing what you wanted with my life'

He walked out, head held high. Bellatrix collapsed back into a chair in a state of shock. Could things possibly get much worse? Husband dead. Sister a whore. Mother murdered (not entirely a bad thing but even so). And now the last in the line of Lestrange blood was running off to marry some ginger-haired fruitloop. Bloody brilliant. Normally she'd have calmed herself with a little killing spree or she'd saunter from room to room, breaking things as she pleased. Rodolphus always cleared up after her... elves would take too long and she wouldn't be able to stand the mess.

Since the night before, Bellatrix had been very much on edge. Her unusual encounter felt like a backwards kind of punishment from her late husband. Coming back only to leave her alone again in the dismal realisation that she needed him in co-exsistence with herself. Bellatrix, least of all people despised punishment for which she had not done much considerable wrong. She could take it but she'd sure as hell get back at whoever gave her it, providing they weren't the Dark Lord. Or at least that was before he brutally ended the life of her soul mate.

Heavy footsteps ran down the stairs, across the marble, the door squeaked open, slammed shut and then silence. Moments later there was a faint cracking sound in the distance and white light spiralled up into the sky and out of sight. Bellatrix jumped out of her chair, stormed into the hall way and took the steps two at a time. She stormed into the bedroom, heaved open Rodolphus' underwear drawer and extracted three pairs of socks. She marched back down the stairs.

'Shackles!'

'Mistress Lestrange' the elf croaked, shuffling into view.

'I want every elf under this roof assembled in the foyer right now'

The elf nodded and scuttled off in the direction of the kitchen. In under a minute five elves were lined up before Bellatrix, eyes cast low, occasionally daring to look up at the crazed witch. They watched curiously as she dispensed one sock to each elf (in exception to Shackles who was given two).

'You are all dismissed'

'We're... free?' Kark asked, rubbing his long fingers over the woollen material.

'Yes. I want you all out of here now'

The elves bowed, thanked their previous mistress and disapparated after a little hesitation but many knew from previous experience not to question her. Despite most of them having served the Lestrange family through generations it now seemed the Lestrange name would die out and the manor would fall into decomposition with it.

Alone in the middle of nowhere, in a huge empty manor. They say a person can go insane from loneliness, if left in soltitude for long enough a time. Bellatrix didn't ponder whether it could possibly have the opposite effect. In fact she cared very little for the fact that she was so very far from the next point of human contact. Instead she spent an hour pacing the manor, deciding what exactly her plan was. Pure-blood loyalty and Rodolphus were the two main factors in her life before all of this happened. Rodolphus was gone. Her pure-blood loyalty was unquestionable but remaining faithful to the man who killed Rodolphus seemed uncertain. Wrong even by her standards. Her thoughts were interrupted however when some idiotic man came cartwheeling into the room from the fireplace.

'Afternoon, m'love'

'What do you want?'

'Still as welcoming and delightful as ever' Scabior sniffed, scratching the stubble on his chin and then sighing. 'So, Trixy... It's been, umm... 20 years? You still as hot under them clothes as I remember?' he teased, winking at her. She turned her nose up at him, rejecting his attempt at flirtations and storming off, moments later finding herself on one of the long emerald sofas in the library. She picked up the first book she could get her hands on and faked intense attention in the words on the page.

Scabior tailed in and closed the heavy door behind him. He wandered around the edges of the room, trailing his fingers over book spines.

'Where's ya boy?'

'Out' she muttered.

'Who's the sour act for then? If it's just me and you 'ere?'

She didn't reply but suddenly realised she was reading a book on unicorn snot and tried to hide the cover by drawing her knees up to her chest.

'I'd have thought you'd be gagging for it after all this time' he wandered over to her sofa, walking around the back of her to observe the musty piles of books, stacked precariously behind where she sat. 'You still look... unff' he made a noise that sounded somewhere between a groan of pleasure and being kicked between the legs.

Scabior and Bellatrix had always had a very brutal love-hate relationship. It had always been that way since school despite the few years in age difference. In Bellatrix's fourth year, Scabior had come to Hogwarts for his first year. Although the hate side of their relationship remained ever strong through school years, later when Bellatrix had married and begun serving to the Dard Lord's cause the pair crossed paths again, resulting in something neither of them could quite explain... Throughout 27 years of marriage, Bellatrix Lestrange indulged in countless affairs with all types of men. She acquired lovers like possessions and threw them out when they got boring or came close to discovery. Scabior remained the only constant. Bellatrix never got caught. Nor did Rodolphus for that matter, until Narcissa. Though Bella would never now know her husband's faithfulness to her remained unbroken until the day he died.

He leant over her shoulder to observe the book in her lap, making her jump up at his sudden closeness. He grinned, vaulting over the back of the sofa and following her.

'Bit jumpy, darlin'?'

She shrugged, holding her arms across her chest. He trudged towards her, trying to read her expression, cocking his head much like a puppy waiting for someone to throw a stick. He planted himself in front of her, raising his gloved hands to either side of her face, a twisted smile returning.

'Get off!' she shoved him away and returned to her seat on the sofa. 'I'm not in the mood so you may as well go'

'Aaw, come on. I know that ain't true' he walked back towards her but this time stopped a few paces short. 'Not even for ole times sake, huh?'

'If old times were so great we wouldn't let them get old' she retorted, crossing her legs and beginning to pick at the hem of her sleeve.

'Ah, but my dear' Scabior wandered forward, kneeling on the floor before her and pushing her legs apart, sitting back on his haunches to observe her reaction. 'These are the new times made for the sake of the good of the old times, are they not?'

'I don't think that's how it works'

'It's how it works in my world, baby'

He knelt forwards, positioning himself between her legs and inching his face closer to hers. She still looked unconvinced. Scabior couldn't offer her what Rodolphus had always provided. She didn't expect him to - he was afterall and always had been just a decent source of pleasure. The lust that he concealed behind his black eyes was unmistakable. Bella wanted to make Rodolphus pay for leaving her even if it was pointless now he was gone. Still, this seemed the appropriate way - if there was one - to try and earn some kind of compensation for Rodolphus dieing on her. And so when Scabior removed his gloves and coat and tossed them aside, she said nothing. When he ran his hands up the insides of her thighs she didn't move. When he pressed his smooth, hot lips to hers she even kissed him back.

His teeth tugged at her lower lip, his tongue traced her inner lips and she received his taste. He smelt like forests and vanilla. Probably because a few hours previous he'd been rolling around in some grass and waving vanilla incense sticks around. He went to unusual lengths to add small touches he knew Bellatrix liked. Her hands raked over his chest, the physical desire she had for him was ebbing into arousal. It wasn't like it had been that long since she'd had satisfactory bedroom time but something was eating it's way through her, telling her body to respond despite the unnatural rising of guilt that began to nag her in the back of her head. Scabior pushed back her skirts and snapped her garters, pulling down her knickers over her stockings and depositing them in his back pocket. It wasn't the first time he'd made a souvenir of her lingerie.

He left her lips and knelt down further, angling his head to move straight in but she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him back. He looked at her confused but she pressed her lips to his again, sitting right on the edge of the sofa, her hands dipped down to the waistband of his trousers and palmed his crotch. He shuddered, murmuring something incomprehensible against her lips. He took over, unfastening himself and letting his trousers drop to his knees. Scabior got to his feet, never breaking the kiss and supporting himself with his arms against the back of the sofa, keeping Bellatrix locked between them. Her legs parted further, she tried not cringe. She tried not to shed her tears.

Scabior's lips trailed down her throat, sucking against her pulse point as he lowered himself to align with her. Bella was wet, but not for him. Someone else was haunting her thoughts. Scabior thrust his full length into her and she choked on her breath. He grinned, chuckling against her neck as her back arched. His hands explored her covered breasts, squeezing and thumbing her roughly while he was granted the rare access. Bellatrix writhed beneath him, meeting each push of his hips with breathless moans, her fingers tangled up in his hair but it was rough and dread-locked and it reminded her who was on top of her. Instead she occupied her desperate hands in clawing at his back.

'Aaw fuck' he groaned, swearing under his breath as he struggled to keep from spilling into her before she was even close. That wasn't normally Scabior's style. He liked to think himself a gentleman underneath the sheets. Ladies first - that was his motto when it came to customer satisfaction. Bella snaked her arms around his neck, tugging at the roots of his hair to make him look at her. She was biting her lip. His eyes latched onto her heaving chest, a moan escaped her lips and she arched her back, her eyes were full of heavy-lidded passion. It was too much. The motto was out the window, Scabior virtually growled as he let go of a hot, wet release. He continued to pump into Bellatrix, determined to give what he used to be able to supply. Determined for her to remember the reason why she bothered with him. Her panting was mounting to gentle moans. Scabior was so caught up in his concentration that when the doors to the library opened, he didn't see or hear the individual that entered the room.

'You bitch'

Only Bellatrix heard him, she was the one staring into his shocked expression. The immediate sadness and anger stricken across his face brought the guilt from the back of her mind to the great gaping hole in her heart. Demetrius stormed out. Bellatrix heaved Scabior off her and despite his protests, she arranged her clothes and hurried out of the room.

'Demetrius?'

'You hypocritical cow'

'Look, it's not... I thought you'd gone'

'I've been here the whole damn time!'

'What? Well, you can't have - I heard you run out of the house'

'That wasn't me'

'Who the hell was it then?'

'I don't bloody know!'

'I bet it was an Order member. I need to notify...' she paused and frowned, her hand hovering over her dark mark. 'Nobody' she muttered.

'You're disgusting' Demetrius spat despite her moment of vulnerability. 'It wasn't ok for dad to fuck your sister and yet here you are with that grubby tosser'

'Well Rodolphus isn't here now, is he!?' she yelled back.

'You were carrying on before that though, weren't you?'

'What I did before you were even born is none of your damned concern!'

'Am I even a Lestrange? Am I actually related to some random faggot your threw yourself at?'

'Of course Rodolphus is your father! How dare you speak to me like that'

'You're a sadistic, cheating, filthy slut'

Bellatrix said nothing for once. The argument was over. She was busted. Demetrius had caught her with a man between her legs and it wasn't his father.

'You know it too. You didn't deserve dad. You're a whore...' Demetrius backed away. 'A fucking whore'

Demetrius collected his suitcase and left. Bellatrix remained very still, staring after him. Those words from any other mouth would have failed to bite her but for the first time she found herself believing what had been said to her. Things definitly could get worse. Rodolphus dead. Narcissa a traitor. Druella dead. Demetrius gone. The Dark Lord without need for her. Scabior worthless... Bellatrix a whore. For the first time in her life, she felt utterly without hope. But there was hope for Bella. Hope she didn't even know was there. And it was Arae Black.

* * *

_Ta ra, _

_T x  
_


	34. Chapter 34: A Dead Whisper

_I apologise for the delay - been having some general life trouble! However, I regret to inform you all this is the second to last chapter plus there will be an epilogue. I don't want to make many if any notes at the start or end of the final chapter so I'll make my thank yous here. I've had some splendid support, particularly I have to do shout-outs for some of you who have been with me from the start or regularly brightened my days with words of encouragement. I thank _**nannyandthepotocrazy** _- you've been sending wisedoms since the first chapter. _**Snorbie, Stromsten, megbricks, dromedatonks, xokarmaaxo, EmeraldBliss, ****EmMa-Is-TurNiNG-'Le'StRaNgE** _- you guys have reviewed at least twice each and I really appreciate all the comments, so thank you. And finally _**AncientHouseOfBlack** _and_ **FanofSlytherins7711** _- I always look forward to reading your comments, they have meant a lot. There've been many other guest reviews too and they are all appreciated also. So, thank you dear readers I hope I'll be hearing from some of you again. In the meantime, I leave you with only two more chapters...  
_

_Song: Lykke Li, Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: A Dead Whisper**_______**  
**__Grimmauld Place, August 1997_

_________One day before...  
_

Narcissa frowned down at the crib, double checking the piece of parchment she held in her hands as her gaze drifted from the snoozing infant to her mother's will and back again. The baby looked much like Bellatrix, Narcissa had seen the baby photos and this child that stirred in her sleep before her was practically a clone of her elder sister. Bella's baby would have been this old too - roughly four months. But Bellatrix's baby was dead. Still born - it couldn't possibly be hers. Surely not? Narcissa debated what to do. Bellatrix _had_ blatantly rejected anything left to her in her mother's will. And if the baby wasn't hers it would no doubt only cause further trouble to her already manic demeanour these days. And she was a widow now, in no state to mother a child.

Narcissa would reluctantly see to it the child received a decent home with someone related to the family. She was afterall a Black. But what now troubled her predicament was the fact that Druella left behind a name should Bellatrix refuse Arae. There was no explanation of how Druella came to be responsible for the baby, no certificates or documents. Only two names. And much to Narcissa's immediate worry, hers was not one of them. Druella had out-done herself with surprises this time. For the second name on the will was Andromeda Black.

Naturally Druella couldn't bring herself to write a mud-blood surname, it was a strain even to write her exiled second daughter's name at all. But there was distinct purpose to the deceased Druella Black's unusual decision. Anyone might have ignored the wishes in the will, Narcissa would have had she not known Druella. But her mother was thorough witch and if she wanted something in life or death, she would accomplish it and so Narcissa feared that should she fail to comply with the will something greater could be lost for her carelessness. She'd not seen Andromeda in the 30-some years since her sister ran away at just 16. She didn't know anything about her anymore.

Well then, Narcissa supposed she'd have to send some kind of note to her, explaining the situation. If Andromeda was even still alive - nobody would have notified her if she wasn't. Narcissa silenced the thoughts and focussed on the task at hand. Kreacher informed her that he had been seeing to the baby's needs as best as he was able. It had been years since Cissy had held a baby. Draco had to be the first and last child she'd held in her arms. She reached her hands into the cot and did her best to slowly and carefully scoop up the child. The baby didn't stir, she only continued to squirm in her sleep.

'Narcissa?' a voice came from the door, she spun around and struggled to grab hold of her wand, pointing it towards the doorway. The intruder's face was masked by shadows but Narcissa didn't need to see her face to know who it was...

'Bella?' Narcissa frowned.

'No...' the witch came into the light, dim rays from the window falling on her considerably older face. She had aged differently to Bellatrix. The frown lines came from the stress of motherhood, creases at the corners of her eyes from endless smiles and laughter, her teeth were perfectly straight, lips less plump - more frail. This was a woman who had aged happily.

'Andy...' Narcissa whispered. Andromeda nodded in reply.

'I got a message yesterday - a howler, typical Druella' she smiled and rolled her eyes despite the nature of the situation, it was usual Andromeda trying to soften the atmosphere. 'She, err... didn't explain much - except that she's dead and I'd regret it if I didn't come to see you or Bellatrix. I wondered whether or not to bother coming at all, but...'

Narcissa continued to stare at her before the wriggling in her arms demanded her attention. She gasped when she looked down, for two great dark brown eyes mirrored her reflection. This baby had to be Bella's. Arae did not cry, she only stared up at her aunt with an inquisitive stare, her eyebrows knitting together at the stranger who now held her.

'The baby was supposed to go to Bellatrix' Narcissa stated, looking up to address Andromeda. 'But she won't take her. She was pregnant four months ago but delivered a still born... I think this could be her'

Andromeda cautiously stepped forward, coming to stand beside her sister and get a look at the child.

'Is that possible? To bring a life back from the dead, I mean?'

'I'm unsure - but this is Druella we're talking about. I'm afraid she didn't much change after you left'

'I don't imagine she did' Andromeda muttered, folding her arms as she looked at the child in Narcissa's arms, Arae now looked directly at Andromeda.

'The will says if Bella won't take her, then you're next in line'

'What? Me?'

'Mm, believe it or not' Narcissa replied, sounding somewhat miffed at not getting a mention. But then again she did receive everything else Druella held under possession, being that of her and Bellatrix, Narcissa had always been the favourite.

'Why won't Bellatrix take her?'

'She didn't even want to know who Arae Black was never mind considered it could be her baby... And, umm... she's sort of grieving'

'For Druella?' Andromeda's eyes widened.

'No, Rodolphus'

'He died?'

'He did'

'Oh'

'You going to take her then?' Narcissa gestured to the child.

'Don't you think we ought to... DNA test her or something first? I shouldn't like Bellatrix turning up at some point in the future to take her back'

'Good idea. How do we do that?'

'I don't have a spell as such. I can find one though - possibly by tomorrow night?'

'Alright' Narcissa nodded. 'We'll meet back here?'

'Sure'

'Ok... And thanks, Andy'

'That's alright, Cissy'

* * *

_Two days on..._

Demetrius walked up to the door. Taking a deep breath as he walked down the garden path, battered suitcase in hand and ring box in his coat pocket. The rain had eased off now but after he apparated from Diagon Alley he got soaked by the torrential showers that let rip over London. So now he was damp from the rain, breathless with anticipation and he struggled to muster the courage to knock on the front door. He paused a moment and then finally pressed the doorbell. The door cracked open and then Tina yanked it wide, practically fainting when she saw him. He gave her a half-smile, somewhat impatient with having to do the niceties of being a good guest. She ushered him in, bolted the door and hurried him into the living room.

Jack went off to make a call to get in touch with Hermione. Demetrius decided to keep his planned proposal quiet for the moment. 15 minutes later as he was towelling his hair and drinking his second cup of tea, she burst into the room.

'You!' she growled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and starting to shout in his face, beating against his chest in frustration. 'How can you show up like this after all these months after leaving me like that? How could you just let her take you after what we... Finally you're back and it means nothing, you're a worthless, idiotic _fool_'

'Hermione! It is not Dan's fault' Tina pulled Hermione back, Demetrius sat in shock as he watched her collapse into tears, hiding herself as she let Tina hold her.

'I'm sorry' he said quietly.

'What are you doing here?' she muttered, keeping her back turned to him.

'I've come back to you... I said I would. I'm not a part of that side anymore'

'What took you so long?'

'Bellatrix was training me up for war... I was training up to protect you'

She looked at him sceptically. He grinned at the doubt that crossed her face.

'You'd be surprised. Reckon I might even not die trying'

'I need to talk to you - come with me?' she pulled away from her mother, quickly dismissing her tears with the back of her hand.

He nodded in reply, looking from Jack to Tina before stepping out of the room and trailing up the stairs after Hermione. Once in the privacy of her bedroom he wasted no time in finding her lips. Her momentary shock wore off and she relaxed into his confident arms. When they broke apart everything was still as they gazed at each other, somewhat out of breath.

'I'm going to wipe mum and dad's memories'

'What? Why?' he pulled back, startled by her confession.

'I need to protect them... I've told them things. It's better I never existed to them'

'Yeah, but... there's no other way?' she shook her head. 'You're sure?'

'I'm sure'

Demetrius took her hands, looking down at them as his fingers locked between hers. That was when he found himself on one knee, eyes trained on hers as her face registered confusion, he released one hand to take out the ringbox.

'If you'll let me - I want to stand by you through all of this' he was speaking as though he meant his words but he had no idea how they were forming and leaving his mouth. His brain wasn't functioning properly, everything Demetrius spoke was said on auto-pilot.

'I want to be with you through anything life throws at us. Because, I really... Even if we started out in life with no hope of being what I want for us - circumstances have changed and I really know now that I have fallen in love with you.'

Hermione was crying, silent tears slid down her cheeks and Demetrius wondered if he'd done something wrong. When she said nothing, he pressed on.

'Hermione Granger, would you please do me the very great honour... of becoming my wife?'

She was silent, staring at him through watery eyes as she tried to speak her answer. After a few minutes, all she could manage was a nod. There was no way she would ever reject Demetrius' proposal. He meant everything to her and being married to him seemed inevitable. Why not do it while they both still breathed air? Who knew what the war would bring. Demetrius rose with a grin wider than a Cheshire cat's. He removed a thin silver wedding band from the blood red box. It featured a single diamond. He slid the delicate promise onto the correct finger.

From that moment on Demetrius knew he would never be alone and Hermione had the vow of a man that she would always be loved.

* * *

The cauldron bubbled away, spurting the occasional blob of hot, green liquid onto the grubby floorboards. Narcissa peered down at the murky concoction and frowned at her elder sister. Andromeda dropped into the brew a single jet-black hair from Arae's head and the broth flamed blue. The elder of the two witches then retrieved a long, curly hair from her inner coat pocket.

'Was it easy enough to get?' Narcissa asked, attempting to mask her slight admiration.

'I found the house just fine. But I couldn't very well walk in and grab a handful of her hair so I got one off her pillow and high-tailed it out of there before I got spotted'

Narcissa nodded, watching while Andromeda rubbed her fingers together over the boiling pot to release the hair into the mix. While the liquid simmered it's bold, emerald green colour dissolved to brick-red. A thick, black smoke rose around the dining room of Grimmauld Place. In the darkening space, Andromeda so much resembled their deranged elder sibling that Narcissa had to keep reminding herself it was Andy not Bellatrix who stood before her, brewing the potion. Tongue stuck out as her brow furrowed in concentration while she stirred with a large wooden spoon. Cissy felt her heart pang with a longing for the days of her youth. She could remember Andy helping her with her Potions homework wearing exactly the same expression.

'Why are you doing this, Andromeda?'

She looked up and her frown softened.

'Honestly, I've been on my own a lot recently... What with Ted dieing and Dora running around being an Order member. I look after Teddy sometimes, but... It'd be nice to take care of Arae... I just want to make sure it'd be for the best'

'How are we gonna tell Bella if it's hers?'

'Up to you' Andromeda shrugged. 'I doubt a reunion would help the scenario'

'Do you ever regret it? Leaving home?'

'I wonder sometimes... what it would have been like if I hadn't. But otherwise I have no regrets'

The fog in the room had thinned out of the air, the liquid in the black basin had boiled down to a clear substance resembling that of water.

'Rodolphus Lestrange'

Narcissa thought she might faint. She whirled around, searching for him. It was his voice, speaking his own name in an echoing whisper.

'Bellatrix Lestrange'

Bella's voice pulled her back. It was much clearer, much harsher and seemed to speak straight from the pit of the cauldron. Narcissa was lost for words. Arae was a Lestrange. Clearly Druella had had a plan. One that nobody would ever truly understand the full implications of now that she was dead.

Andromeda observed her sister's reaction, folding her arms with an exasperated sigh.

'Well, that's that then' Andromeda took one last look at the cauldron, her gaze drifted to the crib on the opposite side of the room. She then turned on her heel and made for the fireplace.

'Andy - wait!'

'I can't stay, Cissy'

'Please... please help me tell her' Narcissa whispered, clutching her own robes as she felt a terrible stabbing in her chest with the threat of tears. She suddenly felt like she was six years old again. It wasn't as though Narcissa felt she owed Bellatrix anything but for some uncontrollable, highly compelling reason she felt Bellatrix ought to be told about Arae. Perhaps it was the fear that Druella held some kind of power from the grave. Narcissa always had been somewhat superstitious of the dead.

'You're a big girl now Narcissa, take care of yourself'

'You could take the baby you know!'

'You wouldn't keep it secret from Bella if I did'

'I would'

Andromeda turned around, the fresh pain wrapped in anger that stung in her eyes was so surprising it made Narcissa recoil.

'You wouldn't so don't lie'

'She's different now you know... Can't you give her a chance?'

'A chance to do what? Hex me into the next life?'

'To be your sister'

'Bellatrix is _not_ a sister. She's demented-'

'Andromeda!'

'Screw this I'm going home'

The fireplace flamed. Nobody aided Narcissa. The baby bawled. Small fingers reaching out for a mother miles away.

* * *

_T x_


	35. Chapter 35: Evacuating Soul

_Dearest readers, I give you the finale of Hear Our Voices, We Entreat. Sorry for putting it off - honestly, I wanted someone else to write it! The epilogue shouldn't be long, it'll explain the last kind of loose end after this chapter. And I have my flame-retardent jacket on so should you so wish to flame, I think I'll be able to stand it. Thank you again for all those who have supported this story.  
_

_Song: Requiem For A Dream Theme Song  
_

_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own the characters or anything and... stuff.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Evacuating Soul**_______**  
**__Lestrange Manor, August 11, 1997  
_

Bellatrix had a plan. She always did. Whenever she found herself without one she invented a new one for the sake of it. She'd been at a loss for a scheme since Rodolphus died but after hours of careful consideration, pacing her empty manor, she now knew exactly what she wanted to do. Or rather what she _would_ do. The sun was coming up. The air was cold. Bellatrix noted these things to remind herself of where she was. She stood on the roof of Lestrange Manor. Directly two floors up from the foyer, one floor up from the bedroom she once shared with her husband. She'd visited his grave before dawn broke that morning. A long, mournful sigh left her lips and escaped on the early breeze. She held up her right arm, twisting it over to reveal the ugly mark and doing so without being dramatic about it. Wild, curly hair flailing in the wind, deep frown set on her features and a general feeling of aching in every bone, she summoned Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort. That was one name that had never left her mouth. What a curious word. Bellatrix wondered how it felt to say. Did it have a flavour to it? Did it cause the speaker to feel such lustrous tremor as she experienced when pronouncing words such as 'blood' or 'corpse' or 'asphyxiation'?

'Voldemort' she said aloud. Out of her tiredness she laughed. Bellatrix could always do that. Under any circumstance she could always find delirious enjoyment in expressing amusement. She doubled over with cackles that echoed through the empty air. It didn't last long, for the answer to her call was delivered. The quick flick of a hand, stinging raw across her cheek and applying enough force, mixed with surprise to send her to her knees. The cackles fell in volume but did not stop.

'I do take it, Bellatrix, that you have summoned me here for a reason?' He hissed.

Her expression was pained, as though her own laughing was causing herself actual physical distress but she nodded despite her twisted expression. The Dark Lord trained his wand on her impatiently.

'Spit it out.'

She got herself up but her giggles would not cease. She needed only to look at him to spur her mad amusement again and again.

'It's a pity, Bellatrix. That you're unable to control yourself. You proved so loyal for such a long time.'

No sincerity matched his words but the cackling stopped. Bellatrix did after all have a job to do. She was in no hurry to continue proceedings but if she abandoned her task too long she feared things might not quite have the desired effect. Timing was everything on that morning.

'I think it a pity you killed my husband. Afterall, this is why we're here.'

'It is? I am disappointed. You couldn't care for anyone so don't pretend you did for him,' he flourished his robes and circled around, observing the drop from the edge of the roof to the ground below. Something shuffled in the left of his vision and when he looked up, he saw Bellatrix looking down as he had. She turned her nose up at it and failed to spare a glance in his direction as she stalked with queenly prowess a few feet towards a black brick chimney.

'You plan to destroy me?' The Dark Lord looked unimpressed. Bellatrix replied with an innocent smile and he let out a laugh that held no humor.

'In some respects I suppose so,' she picked her nails, chewing on her lip for something to do.

'I rather thought you smarter than attempting something so _stupid._'

'Maybe I'm not so smart... Perhaps I am most ridiculously, thoughtlessly, _hopelessly stupid_,' a cruel smile graced her pale face. 'Very, very stupid.'

* * *

'It's only fair I tell her, I suppose.'

'Well, you know I don't care what you do so long as you come back in one piece.'

'I'd better tell her before we leave the house. They probably won't let me see her once we join your resistance group.'

'The Order of the Phoenix.'

'Yeah that.'

Hermione sighed, sitting down on the edge of her bed and looking up at him with concern.

'I don't know why you feel you have to tell Bellatrix anything. After what you told me she did, I don't think I'd feel like I owed her anything.'

'She isn't your mother.'

'Will you make up your mind already?'

Demetrius paused, looking around her bedroom as though he might find the answers written on the walls. He was pissed off with Bellatrix, that much was true. He did feel bad for her despite her astronomically misguided logic. If this was the last chance he was going to get to make amends before they both went to war on opposite sides, Demetrius was pretty sure he wanted to take it.

'I'm gonna go. But I won't be long. Are you gonna be ok?'

'Don't worry about me. Just don't get yourself killed... Do you want me to come?'

'I don't think that would help her overcome her death wish for you.'

Hermione nodded, he offered her his hands and she took them.

'Come back without need for a box,' she told him.

Demetrius cracked a grin for her, influencing her with some confidence. His lips pressed to hers and lingered there long enough to be impressionable as a goodbye kiss. Worry chilled her, crawling down her spine and causing her to shiver. When her eyes fluttered open she caught the fading of white light as he disapparated from the room.

* * *

'You will fight on the Dark Side.'

'Nope.'

'You couldn't bring yourself to fight on the muggle side.'

'Nope.'

'Then you _will_ fight for pure-blood cause!' Voldemort roared, waving his wand erratically through the air as his patience rapidly dwindled.

Bellatrix looked at him suspiciously, initiating a silent staring contest. The wind was picking up, the darkness drifting away like black paint in a pot of water. Two figures, poised and watching each other's every move. A smile lifted on her blood red lips.

'Nope.'

The match was hers, the Dark Lord raged, firing his wand out with the raspy growl of: 'Crucio.'

* * *

Arae Black was looking up at the ceiling with a frown on her face. How confusing those patterns on the ceiling were. She was kicking her feet around, blindly grabbing at her big toes with small, flailing hands while her eyes deciphered the odd markings on the walls of the room.

After Andromeda walked, Narcissa brought the child back to Malfoy Manor. She held considerable fear of the consequences should she be mutinous to Druella's orders. But over-riding this came more pressing concern at the idea of informing Bellatrix her daughter lived. Narcissa would need back up if she was going to do this. Lucius was always too busy with duties to sink time into family matters, Draco was unconcerned where Bellatrix was involved and Narcissa planned to keep it that way, Druella was dead. She had no confidants outside of the family close enough to appreciate the discretion of the matter aswell as help in some way. Narcissa really didn't think it appropriate to ask Andromeda's help again after all those years.

But she did anyway.

Leaving the child under the supervision of her head house elf, Narcissa began trawling through the stack of papers Druella left behind. Among the mess she managed to locate the terms of Arae Black's placement. Written in her mother's hand on a piece of ivory-coloured parchment, Andromeda's location stared in Narcissa's face. She didn't ponder for long how Druella had come about the address - that witch had her ways, that much she was certain.

When Narcissa arrived at the shabby little cottage she was less than impressed by it's exterior but she gathered her manners and approached the front gate. Before she could even set foot on the path, Andromeda was barging out of the door, wand drawn.

'What do you want? How did you get here?'

'Look Andromeda, I don't like this either but if Bellatrix doesn't believe me - then Arae is still yours if you want her.'

'Has she said no?'

'Well... I haven't asked yet, but-'

'Then come back when you've told her, Narcissa!'

'Surely you're a little bit curious to see her.'

Andromeda sighed, folding her arms with apparent annoyance. 'We have always been on bad terms and I don't think that will ever change.'

'You don't even want to attempt to make amends?'

'Narcissa, in case you hadn't noticed - there's a war on and I have plenty to do besides baby you and play friends with that screwy bitch - so I think I'll pass. Will you sod off now?'

'Oh please, you've got nothing to do with the war! I bet you're doing exactly as I am - sitting at home while the children get themselves killed.'

Andromeda's mouth dropped open when this revelation hit home. She and Narcissa were doing exactly the same job on opposite sides. It was painful to admit it but it was true. Andromeda had never wanted to be the housewife. But she had become the stay at home mother anyway and when Nymphadora left the nest, she just carried on with what she'd always known since leaving behind her blood family. She supposed that was why she envied Bellatrix in some regards. Her elder sister had never been dependant or shaken from the way of life she chose. Granted it was a messed up way to live but it was the way she had wanted.

'When are we going?'

Narcissa smiled and offered her hand. 'No time like the present.'

* * *

'I could kill you now.'

'You wouldn't... You need me too much.'

'I don't need anyone.'

She pouted at him, the glimmering burn of the sun reflecting in her eyes almost becoming mistaken for passion. Bellatrix surprised even herself that morning, breaking the habits of a lifetime that associated with Lord Voldemort's presence. Every time she felt the urge to fall to her knees or hang her head or whimper her loyalties she made herself think of the look in Rodolphus' eyes when he died.

Bellatrix could feel her breathing becoming erratic. The time had come, she was done playing around and now her heart had begun to rocket, she slowed her breaths but maintained a mask of defiance. She raised her wand very slowly and deliberately and as she parted her lips to speak, a flash interrupted her concentration.

Demetrius began to walk towards the house, brushing himself down whilst making his way to the front door until the two figures on the roof caught his attention. He squinted and as he came closer he identified them both.

'Mum?' He shouted, waving his arms at her. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Shit,' she breathed. A cold shiver rattled through her but she hadn't long to dwell on her son's appearance, there were two more flashes at the border of the estate.

'You believe in the pure blood cause.' The Dark Lord coaxed, reminding Bellatrix of his own threat. 'You need not leave your beliefs because he is dead.'

'I won't.' She whispered.

'Join me.' He said with a little too much demand to be a request. Bellatrix dutifully shook her head. 'Join me... as my Queen. Together the world is ours.' His tone soothing her, a twisted grimace on his lips that once made her quiver in raw excitement but now repulsed her.

'You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that.' She replied bitterly. She straightened up, backing away from him a few paces to give herself space to observe the two people below that had now joined Demetrius. One of them was obviously Narcissa.

'Mum, come down here or I'll come up there.' Demetrius shouted.

'If any of you come up here I'll blast you off again!' She yelled.

'What's going on?' He tried once more. She didn't answer that.

'Join me, Bellatrix.'

'Bella!' Narcissa called, frantically jumping up and down.

'I won't ever join you now. You're too late,' her head tilted backwards as she looked up at the blossoming sky.

'Whatever plan you think you have will not succeed.'

She laughed once and shook her head. Bellatrix levelled her gaze on him and took one defiant step backwards.

'If you try that I will stop you.' He growled upon realisation.

'Stop me now, I will find a new way to do it. I will keep finding a way until I succeed.'

'Why join him in the grave when you could rule beside me?'

Bellatrix turned around and faced away from him, her eyes closing as she turned into the beam of the morning sun. What she had to say was not for him.

'I pray you'll listen, I pray you'll stand,' she whispered to herself.

'You have a duty,' he was telling her.

'Hear my call as I command,' she rushed.

'Pure-bloods rule the wizarding race...' She continued ignoring him.

'My love, our bond in darkest hour,' she yelled as though it were a proclamation.

From below, Andromeda, Narcissa and Demetrius strained to hear her words, still oblivious to what she would do.

'Hearken this call, I find my power,' she breathed.

'For now in harshest storms we feat,' her voice broke as tears fled her lids and rolled down her pale cheeks without resistance on her part. Her eyes opened and she took one more look at her son. 'Hear our voices, we entreat.'

She only took one pace, her foot falling through the air, her body loosing balance and following her step. Mass of black curls flailing wildly, deep brown eyes opening and watching the world spin by as though she were moving through a portal. She was not afraid anymore. In her decision she had been but now she felt free. Her black clothes flying around her as she fell faster and faster. The tears on her cheeks left behind. So many voices erupting in that single moment as she sliced through the air, twirling in her fall as though she weighed nothing in those precious seconds. Heart beat pumping faster than she'd ever experienced before, soul and body clinging to one another up until the last second before departure. Her arms reached out, clutching and finding nothing. Her body in free fall, in the way her life had been since August 1st. So many colours and images flashing before her as she came closer and closer to her hurried fate... And then there came the remarkable numbness as she collided with the gravel path. Her eyes closed themselves on impact.

Demetrius hurled himself across the ground, raced around the corner of the house and almost fell at the sight of her on the ground. Having collected himself long enough to run the rest of the distance, he skidded across the gravel onto his knees by her side. He had been screaming her name and he didn't even know it until his throat became hoarse and his desperate shouts became quiet pleas. He rolled her onto her back and warm, thick blood soaked up in her dress, his clothes and the ground. It seemed to be leaving her body all at once. Her face was so still, lacking in her usual frowns and pouts and now portraying simple innocence. She looked beautiful in death as well as life. More footsteps hurried to aid.

Narcissa clutched him tightly, pulling him up and forcing him into her own hold. Still he said her name, willing her to answer. Andromeda knelt down, hands shaking as she felt under Bella's neck for a pulse. Demetrius was squirming, shouting obscenities through sobs that racked his body in the arms of his aunt. Narcissa clung on fiercely as Demetrius tried to untangle himself as his anger built up.

'Just shh,' she kept saying, attempting to calm him. 'Just shh.'

Andromeda looked up, fresh red liquid covering her fingers, she found her sister's eyes.

'I felt a pulse but it was faint and it's getting more distant. We have to get her to Mungo's.'

* * *

It had been six hours and Demetrius was still pacing the hall outside Room 323 in the Critical Injuries Ward. He was caked in blood after having carried Bellatrix in from the car park. Andromeda was waiting patiently in one of the chairs, legs crossed and staring at nothing. Narcissa had gone to get Hermione at Demetrius' request, collect some clothes for him and also pick up Arae. It was decided that when they were allowed to see Bellatrix she should at least get to hold her child, whether conscious or not, dead or alive, it would at least be said that Arae had been held by her mother.

Demetrius continued to walk up and down the white-washed hall way. He felt betrayed. Continuously he saw her stepping off the building, again and again in his head. It happened so quickly he couldn't possibly have gotten to her in time. Demetrius hadn't thought it within Bellatrix's capability to end her own life. Then again she was never known for being hugely predictable. He questioned her reasons tediously, over and over trying to understand her motives. The doctors still weren't telling them anything but Demetrius clung to hope for her without knowing why. He wanted his mother to live. Despite everything.

'Why don't you sit down? Making holes in the ground won't help anyone.'

Demetrius paused, shrugged and reluctantly took a seat beside Andromeda.

'Aren't you the one that got disowned?' He queried out loud.

'I am. I hear you were about to pull the same stunt?'

'Mm...'

'You weren't on good terms then? You and Bellatrix?'

'We could get on when we wanted to... But when I told her about Hermione that kind of screwed everything up.'

'I thought you looked troubled by it all...'

'Who wouldn't be? She is still my mum, I suppose. Mostly it just feels like I've been betrayed. Why would she try to kill herself?'

Andromeda shrugged. 'I don't think anyone could answer that but Bella... Though remember - it's only possible to betray where loyalty is due.'

'What's that mean?'

'Think about it and you'll get it. Narcissa's back - are you ready to meet your sister?'

Demetrius nodded, rising to his feet in time to receive a bone-crushing hug from Hermione.

'I am so sorry,' she whispered, moving back enough to inspect him, she offered an apologetic smile. He found her hand and clung to it while Narcissa offered him a peek at his sleeping sibling and immediately he smiled, watching her stir as his spare hand brushed her rosey cheek.

'She's so small.' He continued to gaze at her.

'She's nearly 4 months old.' Narcissa told him, a new kind of pride coming over her.

'How did she even survive again?' Demetrius asked.

'If Druella were alive, we'd know. It was her who took Arae in the first place.' Narcissa answered.

'Mrs Tonks?' Hermione asked, her gaze focussing on the witch observing from a few feet away.

'It's nice to see you again, Hermione,' Andromeda smiled warmly.

Hermione knew better than to ask questions. It was an unusual scenario, she was sure Demetrius would explain it all later. What she did know however, was that a whole new feeling was starting up inside of her. Seeing Demetrius looking at Arae that way set off a hundred emotions. Hermione wanted him to look at their children that way. She knew one day he would. Maybe that day could come sooner rather than later, she thought, watching him with her own adorations. The door to 323 opened and the world shifted just a little.

The doctor was an older wizard, dressed in a dark green lab coat and pale green shirt and trousers. He had a curly, grey beard and similarly coloured eyes that had seen just about everything possible in his profession.

'Who's next of kin for Madame Lestrange, please?'

Demetrius looked at Narcissa, she nodded her approval.

'Me, I guess - I'm her son.'

'I'm afraid we've done everything possible for her Mr Lestrange, the injuries prove too fatal. Her heart is giving out and she hasn't long left. I am sorry.'

The doctor stood aside. The room was dimly lit, several machines lined the walls. It seemed some muggle technology had merged with the medicinal methods of the healers for several machines lined the walls beside Bellatrix's bed. She was propped up on several pillows, looking white as the sheets on her bed and with new scars and bruises marring her usually flawless skin. The nurses had cleaned her up considerably with fresh bandages hiding new gaudy scars. A steady green line beeped away on a machine, representing every frail heart beat she apparently didn't want. She looked surreal lieing there so vulnerably. Demetrius sat down beside her and stared at her hand. Several wires and tubes pinched her skin, latching onto veins beneath. He slipped his hand into hers as it seemed the appropriate thing to do. Narcissa sat a while in a vacant chair on the other side of the bed for a few minutes before Demetrius spoke up.

'Are you going to settle Arae with her?'

Narcissa nodded, wordlessly rising with the still-snoozing bundle in her arms. She carefully turned the child onto her front, gently laying her down on Bellatrix's chest. Demetrius raised the hand he held and carefully positioned it across Arae's back. The created scene looked horribly natural despite the various thin tubes and wires that surrounded them. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, he looked up and found it was Hermione, he took her comforting hand and turned his gaze back to his mother.

From the doorway, Andromeda watched on. She felt much like the unwanted, beastly vulture. Waiting for death to bring on the release of what was hers to claim. As she watched Demetrius and Hermione's interactions she couldn't help feeling a little attachment forming to the nephew she didn't know. He seemed to have inherited virtues - good and bad from both parents and still appeared to be a charming young man. Narcissa wandered over to join her, folding her arms and resting against the wall.

'Odd isn't it? To think Bella's boy is getting married.' Narcissa commented loud enough for her to hear.

'Mm, it is. Though not as odd as this whole situation.'

'It's going to be strange going back to the way things were.'

'It is,' Andromeda sighed. 'You'll manage alright going back to your family?'

'I suppose. It'll be more difficult to get used to it, especially if Bella...' she trailed off, biting down on her trembling lower lip.

'Come now, Narcissa - don't cry. Not when he's holding together so well... Oh, come here, Cissy!'

Andromeda herded her out of the door, pulling her into an awkward embrace and waiting out her little sister's sobs. Narcissa herself had managed to forget their elder sister's stack of faults and seemingly could only remember her as her protector and confidant.

Arae was waking up from her doze, the steady beeping of the machine, the shallow, gaspy breaths that came from just above her and the steady, fractional rise and fall beneath her roused her from her sleep. As she woke up to the world she began to sob as was her usual routine when leaving sleep. Two strong hands picked her up by her middle and she was carefully placed in the crook of an arm of someone she didn't know. Demetrius rocked her back and forth while Narcissa hushed her but Arae did not recognise her brother and so still she cried. Trying not to take it personally, he handed her over to Narcissa and watched as his aunt tried to calm her.

'Dan,' Hermione alerted him, touching his shoulder, he looked at her and then followed her gaze. During the fuss when Arae woke up, not Andromeda or Narcissa had noticed. Not Demetrius or Hermione until now. The machine had gone silent, the faint breathing hushed and the soft rise and dip of her chest now motionless. Ever so quietly, she had slipped away.

Bellatrix had known for a long time that her insanity worked around her heart's intentions. And the only intention she held was her odd love for Rodolphus, Demetrius and Amelie, the baby she had thought to be dead. Her obsession with murder and blood purity was merely the result of her bringing up and so when she decided to end her life, she did so with acceptance for a number of things... Demetrius would betray her, Rodolphus was gone from her life, her Lord would never love her and her baby was dead. Bellatrix would never know she lived. Was she with Rodolphus in death? Nobody would ever know that for sure. But it was what her sisters and her children believed. For their bodies lay at rest together, why shouldn't their souls?

Bellatrix never did leave a suicide note. And it wasn't until years later that Arae knew her mother had not known she existed. As for Druella's schemes, it seemed nobody would ever find out exactly what she had planned for her daughters, that secret truthfully stayed with the Dark Lord and laid to rest just under a year later upon his death. Demetrius allied with the Order and they eventually came to accept him. He fought alongside his newly wedded wife, who at the time, unbeknownst to him was pregnant with his first child. By the time he was 32 years old, and Hermione 33, they had four children named: Vexamo, Ella, Oliver and Seamus Lestrange. Demetrius had wanted to name their only daughter after his mother but compromise was made on the name 'Ella'. After The Battle of Hogwarts, the Malfoy family made their quiet escape. Once the Ministry allowed them their freedom in respect to their forced roles in the Dark Lord's army and their attempts to break those loyalties, Narcissa and Andromeda managed to re-create old ties. Arae Black and Teddy Tonks grew up orphans together. Incidentally, Arae married pure and insisted upon keeping her maiden name and so the Anicent House of Black carried on with her and though failing tradition, her second-born son did succeed with her name much to her husband's distaste. Arae naturally was the very image of her mother but Andromeda's careful approach to her up-bringing set her strong-willed personality in a positive direction. And so post-war life went on without Bellatrix Lestrange. But there was no doubt that though the wizarding community of Britain was not savvy to the name 'Rodolphus Lestrange', Bellatrix Lestrange had made a legend of herself and her children would go on to maintain that unique pride.

Afterall, it was with that pride that she embraced her early death. And death does conquer all.

The End.

* * *

_ watch?v=VzkVtTGoGr0_

_T x  
_


	36. Epilogue: The Button Boy

_Alrighty, the very last entry. Thank you for the lovely reviews for the last chapter (I'd expected to get roasted for Bella's death but that didn't happen so i'm greatful). We're whizzing back in time to '66 which is Bella's fifth year and I like to think Rodolphus is a little older than her so we'll say it's his sixth year. Filch and Mrs N. are both at Hogwarts just for the purpose of the chapter. I loved writing this, might have to do a story dedicated to them in their youth.  
_

_Song: Andrea Bocelli and Sarah Brightman, Time To Say Goodbye  
_

* * *

**Epilogue: The Button Boy**_______**  
**__Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, October, 1966  
_

Dieing embers sparked and crackled in the grand stone fireplace in Slytherin common room. The early hours of the morning were still pitch black in those first months of winter. Every Slytherin student was either tucked up in bed or out betraying curfew - if they were brave enough. The common room was deserted and lieing in disarray, the house elves would be around in a few hours time.

In his dormitory, Rodolphus was wrapped up in his sheets, snoring and occasionally murmuring the odd word and groaning as his dream took him off to a woman's bedroom...

'You wake him.'

'Why me?'

'He's your brother.'

'You're the one trying to please Narcissa, not me,' Rabastan argued in a hushed whisper.

Lucius huffed and he made his way over to Rodolphus' bunk and gave him a poke.

'It'll take more than that to wake him up,' Rabastan commented. Lucius glared at him and turned back to Rodolphus, giving him a soft punch in the arm.

'Rodolphus,' Lucius hissed.

'Pathetic.'

'Well you do it then!'

Rabastan gave an over-dramatic sigh and walked over to his older brother and seated himself on Rodolphus' face.

'Arghmmaaargh!'

Rabastan jumped up and slapped a hand over Rodolphus' mouth. Rodolphus struggled and then stopped, not fully awake and not at all pleased at being yanked from his sleep.

'What?' He growled, slapping his hand away and sitting up. Rabastan made some hand signals that made no clear sense to Lucius or Rodolphus.

'Just come with us,' Lucius whispered and made for the door after scouting the rest of the sleeping boys to make sure they'd not disturbed any of them. Reluctantly, Rodolphus grabbed his wand and located his pyjama shirt buttoning it up as he followed the other pair out into the corridor that adjoined to the girls dorms. Standing in the dim light, two young girls in their night dresses were huddled together waiting for them. Rodolphus had seen them both before but only knew Narcissa Black's name. Everyone knew the Black sisters.

'Someone care to explain?' Rodolphus grumbled slightly louder than a whisper.

'I woke Lucius-' Narcissa began.

'And I woke Rabastan,' Lucius joined in. 'And he woke you.'

'I'm worried, Rodolphus,' Narcissa continued. 'Bellatrix isn't in her bed. I know she was meant to be going out tonight but she still isn't back yet and I think something's gone wrong.'

'Narcissa, I'm sure Bellatrix can handle herself. You're only a first year, it's still just the beginning of the year - you'll learn that your sister can pretty much take care of herself.'

'But she said she was going to the Restricted Section in the Library,' she whined. 'She was meant to be back hours ago!'

'And what do you want me to do about it? Why didn't you send fancy-pants Malfoy?'

There was an awkward silence between the five present pupils.

'I didn't want him to get hurt,' she admitted. Rodolphus laughed once. 'Please Rodolphus, I'll give you a bottle of fire whisky.'

'And what would you be doing with fire whisky?'

'Bella always has a stash.'

Rodolphus thought about this, folding his arms as he weighed up his options. Go back to bed like nothing had happened or risk detention for some fire whisky. Plus there was no point denying he was in admiration of Bellatrix, though of course he'd no reason to actually talk to her. Though he had his own past with the curious Black witch. In his second year, her first, he tried to give her back a paper she had dropped and she was more than rude and then last year in his fifth year, he had plucked up some courage and asked her to the Yule Ball. She accepted but later on things went bad when he tried to kiss her. And that pretty much summed up his interactions with her in exception to the occasional jaunting comment exchanged between themselves in corridors, they wasted no time with each other. When he first set eyes on her, he like almost every other male had grown fascinated with her beauty and wayward independence. But his efforts were in vain and so he admitted defeat and set about pursuing the easy girls in their house. But he had grown bored, the current girlfriend was clingy and uninteresting. He wanted what he couldn't have. He wanted the curiously enchanting eldest Black sister.

'Oh, alright. What is she doing in the Restricted Section?'

'She wanted to find a book.'

'Well obviously! What kind of book?' He asked. Rabastan, Lucius and Narcissa's friend moved their heads back and fourth in unison between Rodolphus and Narcissa.

'I don't know - she wouldn't say. Will you go get her now?'

'Get the fire whisky first.'

'Jasminda, go get it please?' Narcissa's friend huffed but did as she was asked and disappeared into the dormitory. 'Thank you for waking him up, Lucius.' Narcissa smiled shyly, twirling a piece of her hair as she looked up at him through her lashes.

'That's alright, Narcissa. I'd have gone but I don't know the Library quite as well as Rodolphus,' the third year replied smugly, while tossing back his head with a vain expression. Rodolphus sighed and looked at Rabastan.

'What's in this for you?' He asked his brother.

'I dunno, Lucius is me pal - ain't you Lucy?' Rabastan patted his 'pal' on the back with a dazed grin. Rodolphus shook his head.

'Here it is,' Jasminda whispered as she reappeared, handing it to Narcissa, who handed it to Rodolphus.

'I'll go stash it and then I'll go look for her.' He informed them, going back to his bed to retrieve a jumper and some boots. When he returned, Narcissa and Lucius watched him off, Rabastan and Jasminda were huddled up in a corner, getting intimate.

'Bring her back safe.' Narcissa called after him. Rodolphus rolled his eyes as he made his way down the narrow passage to the stone door. He left the cellars and came up the steps to the first floor, pausing a moment to listen for any tell-tale signs of patrolling teachers. Prefects he could bribe, teachers were harder to get around. He took off at a run down the corridor, taking care to listen before turning onto a new hallway. As he navigated his way through the great walls of his school he wondered how exactly he'd go about bringing Bellatrix back. He was quite certain she wouldn't need any help from him, she was often very good at making that quite clear. But before he had much longer to think things through, he had arrived on the fourth floor, at his destination. As he hurried around the corner to the doors of the Library, a purring noise halted him in his tracks, he backed up and leaned in against the wall.

Mrs Norris was purring away while Filch could be heard talking to her about some fish eyes he had saved for her when they got back to his room after their shift. Rodolphus dared a peek around the corner, Filch sat in a wooden chair with the blasted cat sitting in his lap. They were sat right in front of the open double doors to the Library. Rodolphus squinted at the stacks of shelves beyond the big doorway but couldn't see much. He hid back out of sight, resolved that he'd more or less done his duty. He's gone looking for her, it wasn't his fault if she wasn't where Narcissa had told him. He was free to go to bed unscathed with a nice bottle of fire whisky to keep him company. But although he knew there was nothing wrong in heading back to the common room now, there was still a niggling desire to be chivalrous and find Bellatrix. He dared another peek around the corner, trying to seek her out in the shadows of the bookcases beyond the charmed gates to the Restricted Section. Much to his surprise he found two eyes in the darkness, a small ball of glowing light illuminated her face and she stared directly at him from far off behind Filch. Mrs Norris yowled and Filch was on his feet, the cat glared into the dark room but the light was gone and darkness played Bella's cover again.

'What is it?' Filch gruffed, hobbling over to where his cat stood and peering into the room, he shone his flashlight into the dark but didn't seek out anything out of the ordinary. He inspected the stillness a moment long before resigning to his chair. 'Come on now my sweet, there's nothin' there.'

The cat wouldn't be swayed, she sat there, tail flicking from side to side. Rodolphus moved back behind his corner. Now he had a predicament, Bellatrix had seen him and though there was no obligation on his part to rescue her from Filch, there was something very alluring about the idea of having her in his debt. Rodolphus fidgeted, trying to form a plan. He looked around himself for an idea. And then it came to him. He pulled off his jumper and discarded it on the floor, then pulled two buttons off his pyjama shirt. He picked up his jumper and wrapped it around his head, allowing himself a little space to see. He took the first button and threw it down the corridor, as it hit one of the walls and rattled across the stone, Filch jumped up out of his seat and he and Mrs Norris ran into view, heading for where the button had landed.

'Engorgio,' Rodolphus whispered. The second button began to grow, rapidly becoming larger than his finger, then his fist, then falling from his palm and rolling across the floor, growing bigger and bigger until it became so big it reached the rafters. The cat hissed and darted back down the hallway towards Rodolphus but Filch was not so fast and got trapped down the corridor by the massive pyjama button.

'Naa! Hey!' Filch yelled, waving his arms as he disappeared out of sight and the button wedged between the walls. Rodolphus sprinted into the library.

'Lumos,' he whispered, hurrying to where he'd seen Bellatrix and pulling the jumper off his head.

'Alohomora,' she said, opening the gates to the restricted section, carrying a thin leather-bound book with her. She locked the gates behind herself. 'What are you doing here?' She queried.

'Your sister got worried. Come on, Filch will already be on his way. Let's go,' he led the way out of the library and the pair of them ran back the way he had come. There was some talking from the adjoining corridor. Rodolphus stuck his arm out and herded Bellatrix into a charms classroom.

'Nox,' he said, putting out his light. Bellatrix deposited her own wand in her pocket and stuck the thin-spined book in the waistband at the back of her school skirt. 'I hope it was worth it for that book.' He eyed her as she pulled down her jumper.

'Filch wasn't meant to be there tonight,' she snapped. 'That bloody cat. I'll roast on her day of graduation.'

'I can only assume you're joking,' he mumbled, looking out of the glass in the door.

'The button thing was cute, Lestrange,' she grinned. He shrugged. 'You needn't have come out at all.'

'Yeah, well. It didn't look like you were handling yourself that well,' he spat and then he turned to her when he realised her comment had been said amiably as a pose to spitefully. '...Sorry.'

She narrowed her gaze at him as though trying to see something. She leant back against the wall, watching him in the dark.

'What are we in here for?'

'I thought I heard some movement over on the East corridors. Thought we should take cover, as it were.'

'They'll only have been a few Gryffindor Prefects. They'll go off into the broom cupboard together in a minute and coast'll be clear.'

He turned to her with a frown.

'You're often out past curfew, aren't you?'

She cracked a devious smile and he couldn't help but grin to himself as he looked away.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' She breathed in his ear. Her close proximity startled him and he jumped back. She laughed to herself and took the opportunity to yank the door open. 'Come on, button-boy.'

She stuck her head out and glanced both ways, moving out of the doorway and taking Rodolphus by his hand as he stepped out into the corridor after her. She took off at a sprint, pulling him along behind her. That mad, curly hair all wild about her head as they ran along.

'You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?' He half-whispered as he caught up with her pace. She turned her head to him and smiled with a slight wink as they both set off towards Slytherin dungeons. She had to be the most utterly intriguing creature he'd ever met but he wouldn't let her know her charms were working on him. Or else he'd seem like every other boy she bothered with. And Rodolphus did not want to be every other boy.

'And it kept getting bigger and bigger! Mrs Norris ran after 'em,' Filch was explaining to someone. Rodolphus and Bellatrix stopped and looked at each other, alerted to potential discovery. Rodolphus pulled her into a cupboard, pulling the door closed behind them as the voices came nearer. They both listened, for a moment oblivious to how the situation had physically brought them nose to nose. The voices were right beside the cupboard when Rodolphus realised he had his arms around her, his hands actually sitting on the small of her back. Had she not noticed or was she resisting pushing him off to avoid them both being found out? Her head was just beneath his chin, tilted upwards as she listened. He could feel her steady breaths on his neck, making him quiver in quiet excitement.

'Not to worry, Mr Filch. Mrs Norris is back, isn't she? We will find the culprits of this... button escapade.' It was Dumbeldore, who knew why he'd woken the Headmaster up for such a trivial problem. The voices grew dimmer and the footsteps more distant and Rodolphus decided to retract his hold on her petite waist before she bollocked him. She shot him a glance as he drew back his hands.

'Sorry,' he said in exasperation as he expected a lecture about knowing what was his to touch.

'Whatever for?' She asked innocently, though her eyes beamed with mischief as her hand reached behind her and opened the cupboard by the handle. They walked the rest of the way to the common room, with their hands to themselves much to Rod's quiet dismay. As they reached the stone wall, Bellatrix said the password.

'Pure-blood,' she said confidently, strolling through into the common room without a glance in his direction.

'Oh Bella, I was so worried!' Narcissa gushed, practically jumping on her elder sister. Lucius sat comfortably on the sofa, watching the reunion with general amusement.

'Oh, get off Cissy! I was just fine.'

'Yeah, you were handling things brilliantly,' Rodolphus grumbled sarcastically as he stifled a yawn and flopped in a vacant chair. Bellatrix shot him a glance he didn't notice.

'What took you so long?' Narcissa asked with a frown as she clung to her sister's arm.

'Ran into trouble with Filch. No bother, I'm back now. What are you doing here, Lucius?' She stared him down as he prattled around trying to form an answer. 'Go back to bed. The next time you want to take advantage of my sister you'll take care not to do it under my nose.'

Lucius didn't bother to retaliate, he went off to his dormitory with an annoyed huff and Narcissa shortly went to bed after.

'Not heading for bed?' Bellatrix asked, perching on a sofa as she retrieved the book from her waistband.

'I suppose I will,' he said boredly, gazing at the flames while running his fingers through his hair. 'What's in the book?' He asked, turning his attention back to her.

'It'll sound stupid,' she said, smiling down at the book now open in her lap. 'But it's poetry.'

'Poetry? What poetry is sitting in the Restricted Section?'

'Not much as you'd imagine. This is a small collection by Salazar Slytherin himself. In his original hand writing.'

'That'll be missed, surely.'

'This is just a copy I made of it when I got there. I can pass it off as the real thing.'

'Surely that's quite difficult?'

'My mother taught me. I thought it useful to practise.'

'On a restricted poetry book?' She shrugged, flicking through the pages. 'I thought you were more into the Dark Arts than charms and transfigurations?'

'Oh, I am. But it's a useful skill to have, nonetheless.'

'Anything good in that thing?'

'Well, I wouldn't have picked it if there wasn't _some_ good stuff in it.'

'Gonna read me some?'

Bellatrix looked amused at this request, meeting his waiting gaze with the pursing of her smiling lips. She got up, walking slowly and purposefully towards him and standing in front of his chair. Curtly, she turned around and sat herself down in his lap, shuffling around to get comfortable and resting her legs over one of the arms of the chair. Rodolphus stared at her, eyebrows raised as she continued smiling to herself as she picked a poem. He hadn't ever been so close to her as this, even the broom cupboard incident didn't feel quite so... intimate. He was holding her in his arms while she read him poetry. Certainly not what he'd expected given that only a few months ago at the Yule Ball she slapped him when he moved in for a kiss he thought she wanted.

'I like this one,' she said. 'It's a romantic. 'A Prayer For Us, By S. Slytherin',' she read aloud. 'We pray you'll listen, we pray you'll stand, Hearken our call as we command, Our love, our bond in darkest hour,' she glanced at him as he looked up at her while she read. 'Hear this call, we find out power, For now in harshest storms we feat,' her voice dropped in volume, becoming a seductive whisper as she came to the end of the poem. 'Hear our voices, we entreat.'

'I think I like that one too,' he grinned at her as she closed the book. To her surprise she found herself noting the handsome way his cheeks dimpled with his smile, the strong, masculine jaw and hard-set features of his face. His eyes were deep and settled on hers in a way that spoke silent promises. Much to her own shock, she realised his expression was a mirror of her own. He delicately brushed hair back from her cheek as her hands settled around the base of his neck. Without hesitations, her eyes closed and she let her lips find his. His mouth was so foreign to her. The smooth touch of it and the way it felt against her own plus the heat that seemed to boil through her and bring out a light flush in her cheeks was new. But it was pleasant new. It was more than pleasant, it was addictive and she wanted more of his kisses. Their first kiss was innocent and chaste but as it broke and she stole a glance at him, tiredness was forgotten and adrenalin surged through the pair of them, winding them up in intense passion. His tongue moved across her lower lip, mingling with hers with burning hot sensation. His hands on her waist, moving over her body without demand but in seeming affection and appreciation for her young body.

It wasn't like either of them had not kissed before. Bellatrix knew all she had thought she wanted to about the experience and Rodolphus was practised but unbothered with the activity. That changed very quickly.

There was a light crack and the elves were in the room. Bella pulled back, whipping her head around to skin alive whoever had caught them but she settled at the sight of the busy elves.

'Should be getting to bed. Everyone will be up soon,' she said, turning back to him.

'Can I see you again, Bella?' He asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice but it didn't work. 'Nothing has to be public, just let me see you.'

'I... Um, err...' She fumbled for words, getting out of his lap and trying to straighten her disgruntled appearance.

'Bella,' he requested her to look at him. His words were honest. 'Nobody has to know.'

She blinked, lowering her gaze and then nodding her consent. He got up and offered her his hands, he wasn't yet feeling so bold as to demand physical contact. Hesitantly, she took them to his relief.

'Nobody has to know,' he repeated. 'After last class tomorrow, before dinner. Meet me on the fifth floor, there's a few storage classrooms up there. Will you come?' He looked hopeful, Bellatrix frowned at his sudden request, somewhat stunned at his apparent wants to be with her after one affectionate encounter.

'Mm, alright,' she straightened up, back to her challenging posture. 'I'll come and we can discuss things then.'

'Ok,' he grinned at her renewed formality as she tailed off to bed. He wasn't far behind her, though he knew he wouldn't sleep. He was far too awake now for sleep, thoughts of what he'd say to her the next day spiralled around his head. Meanwhile in the girls dorm, Bellatrix was curled up in a ball, willing sleep to fall on her. She tried to shake the fresh memories of Rodolphus' kisses out of her head. It hadn't been her intention to let him in so easily and she was pissed off now she had. She threw back the covers and sat up, taking a quick glance around before reaching under her bed for her bottle of whisky. She grabbed at empty space. Suddenly alert, Bellatrix dived under her bed and found one of the three bottles she had in storage missing. And then it twigged, only Narcissa had seen her stash before - she must have used it to pay the price for her safe return. Bella didn't bother waking her sister, she corked open a new bottle and curled up in bed and after a few slugs, finding hazy dreams about leopard unicorns and pumpkin juice waterfalls and a boat with a herd of goats on it and a devilishly handsome captain steering the ship that looked oddly like Rodolphus and suddenly he wasn't wearing any clothes...

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Bellatrix was half asleep in her porridge. Narcissa constantly poked her sister to check for signs of life but she received a swatting.

'Bella, I'm sorry but I was worried,' Narcissa whimpered for the tenth time.

'I could handle myselfs,' Bella mumbled.

'Yeah? Than why were you still stuck when Rodolphus found you?'

'I was waiting for Filth to move. Then I could have unlocked the gates and run away to live on the goat boat.'

'What?'

Bellatrix forced herself to drink three cups of pumpkin juice. It wouldn't help to turn up to class tired and half-drunk today, she needed her head to be functioning properly. There was a loud shriek from just down the table, Bella cowered at the sound, sticking her hands over her ears and wincing.

'You cannot be breaking up with me!'

'I'm sorry I just don't think it's working out-'

A loud sob met Rodolphus' attempted consolations and a cluster of girls ran out of the hall and the crying faded with it. Rodolphus bit his lip to stop from smiling, he looked in Bella's direction but she was still face down on the table.

'Bellaaaa, pleeeaaasssee,' Narcissa whined, yanking on a clump of her sister's hair. Bellatrix didn't look up but gave Narcissa a rough shove to the left, right into Andromeda who was too busy mouthing things to some Gryffindor kid across the Hall to take cover in time. Narcissa and Andromeda came backwards off the bench, landing in a heap on the floor.

'Narcissa!' Andromeda growled, getting up and dusting off her robes.

'It wasn't me, it was Bella!'

'For goodness sake, Bella, stop being so childish.'

'Well said considering you _are_ a child,' Bellatrix retorted, sitting up and folding her arms.

'Merlin, you can be so _crude_.'

Bella rolled her eyes, off-guard as Andromeda gave her a shove. That flicked the switch and suddenly Bellatrix was into primal mode. She got on top of the bench and literally dived onto Andromeda, clawing at her and pulling her hair and kicking. The pair of them rolled across the floor like a couple of animals. The whole Hall went quiet as the sibling rivalry became morning entertainment.

'Bella... Hey, Bella - stop it!' Rodolphus grabbed her under her arms and hauled her back to her feet. Andromeda shot daggers at her older sister, getting herself to her feet as McGonagall approached. Bellatrix squirmed out of Rodolphus' hold.

'Both of you, into my office at once!' The professor waved an authoritative gesture and the two girls slumped out of the Great Hall whilst throwing occasional remarks at each other. 'Mr Lestrange, I think I'll also have an account from you. Wait outside my office.'

Rodolphus skulked off with a smirk.

'As for the rest of you, there's nothing to see here, so I suggest you go on with breakfast,' she sternly addressed the remaining students before swanning out of the hall after the other three pupils.

* * *

Up in McGonagall's office, the two sisters were sentenced to a months detention each. Rodolphus wasn't able to sway the sentence with his opinion, fighting was fighting, afterall. Andromeda would shovel out the thestral stables under the gamekeeper's supervision while Bellatrix would clean dishes with the house elves. No magic allowed. Detention was two hours long on a nightly basis after dinner in the Great Hall. This didn't affect Rodolphus and Bella's plans to meet however, and when the finish of lessons for the day came, Rodolphus felt about 3 years old with the way he was quivering with quiet excitement.

He legged it from his potions class on the dungeon floor, up the grand staircase and waited around on the fifth floor. There were students everywhere, moving from classrooms to go to common rooms or to other places - Rodolphus didn't care where. As the numbers of students dwindled and the wait drew in length, he plonked himself down and inspected his watch for the tenth time. 4:05. Class was out 20 minutes ago. Did she even remember? Was she standing him up for a laugh? He sighed and looked down the staircase one more time. It was more or less deserted in exception to movement four floors down. He grinned as he saw her running up the stairs, black crazy hair getting more wind-swept as she hurried up to meet him. Rodolphus got up from the floor and dusted himself off, leaning against the bannister and trying to maintain some cool. Bellatrix came bounding up the stairs towards him, a little out of breath. He gave her his best disapproving look and she responded with an annoyed sigh.

'Not my fault! I was half-asleep in Potions and when we drank our practise Draught of Peace brews I'd made a mistake and it actually did make me fall asleep. Old Sluggy had to brew me an antidote.'

'It sort of does sound like your fault.'

'Whatever... What did you want to say?'

'I, umm... huh?'

'You wanted to ask something? Isn't that why we're here?' She cocked her head to the side with one eyebrow raised expectantly.

'Don't play coy,' Rodolphus said, straightening up.

'Whatever do you mean?' She batted her eyes and wandered away from him. 'Where we going?'

'There's a disused classroom next to 5B,' he told her, catching up and matching her pace.

'And what are we to do in such a classroom?'

'I'm sure we'll be inventive.'

As they let themselves in undetected and Rodolphus closed the door. Bellatrix perched on a dusty desk, leaning back on both hands while he cast the muffliato charm on the room and locked the door. Rodolphus walked over to where she sat, sitting on a desk near hers, hands in pockets.

'You don't have boyfriends do you?' He asked.

'I don't see need to bother. You have girlfriends though.'

'Not anymore.'

'Pff, you'll always have someone on the side.'

'And that can't be you?'

She narrowed her eyes at him, suddenly jumping off the desk. 'What do you take me for, Lestrange? I am not one of your dick-munching bimbos!'

'I get that, I do... But I like you. And surely your parents are nagging you as much as mine are about marriage?'

'So?'

'So, what would be wrong with trying to earn a few suitors?'

'I'll do that when I have to.'

'You're not interested in me at all, are you?' Bella turned her back to him but didn't answer. 'It's not like I'm going to go tell people we've met up, y'know. It's only me and you...'

He got off his desk and came up behind her, she had her arms crossed and was trying to make her mind up about him. Rodolphus swallowed his pride and clung to some belief that she had felt as he did last night when they kissed. His hands slipped around her waist, his front pressing into her back, stopping her from whirling around. She froze.

'What are you doing, Rodolphus?' She asked quietly, without bitterness. His lips lingered at her cheek, pressing to her soft skin. Her head turned and she looked up at him.

'Would we be so bad together?' He asked, his lips hovering above hers as his gentle, trusting gaze melted her inital alarm.

'No...' She answered uncertainly, her eyes fluttered closed and her head was swimming in ecstasy at the sensations of his lips moving with hers once again. She forgot herself and her desires took hold of her actions from there on when she was around him. She had made up her mind.

When Bellatrix went home that Christmas, Druella Black noted a considerable change in her eldest. The rough edges and manic aspects to her personality remained, but there was something else new in her daughter. And it wasn't until the following Christmas when Bellatrix announced her engagement that Druella realised she had been in love. Throughout their school years until Rodolphus proposed, he excelled in keeping his relationship with Bellatrix quiet. It was what she wanted and he didn't dare betray her. Not after he'd experienced her wrath at the hands of one bottle of fire whisky. They met in their classroom every day after class, spending an hour together and meeting again, usually past curfew in a storage room on the dungeon level. They remained faithful to one another and though Rodolphus never asked her about it, he was delighted when he found he had married a virtuous woman.

And after graduating from Hogwarts... well, you know how the story goes. They fought tragedies that bound them closer together in their chosen life of darkness and commitment. They had two children who excelled as remarkably talented in magic and carried on the line of Lestrange and Black blood for just one more generation. The importance of blood purity seemed lost in value in the new wizarding world. And with many other names and noble households, the Lestrange and Black names finally faded out to dust as do all things which must come to an end. And here their story does end too.

* * *

_And it's done. Thank you J. K Rowling for this incredible magical world which you've given us to share. And thank you to all of you and good night!  
_

_Tullulah x  
_


	37. AN: New Story

A/N:

Hello everybody! It's been an age since this story finished but I have finally gotten around to writing the promised story about Bella and Rod's young days. It won't go much beyond 10 chapters but it will be another Bella/Rod all the same. It's called 'Otherwise Engaged'. Reads and reviews will, as always, be greatly appreciated. Thank you to everyone who enjoyed 'Hear Our Voices, We Entreat', you all made my first published story all the more fun to write.

T x

(Now Nova Super...)


End file.
